Kiva: Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky
by Toa Solaric
Summary: The Empire, a place where the corrupt thrives. The Revolutionary Army's job to cut the infection. But nobodies know that there is more danger than just corrupted people, but monsters with stain glass features consumed life force. The only one who can defeat them is Kiva. Both sides will be after his power. He will shatter the chains of many and fight the world his way! WAKE UP!
1. Wake 1: Night of Darkness

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Akame Ga Kill or Kamen Rider Kiva. They belonged to their respective writers and I only writing this for fun.**

Kiva: Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky

Wake 1: Night of Darkness!

 _Fire could be seen everywhere in the village. A little boy was running for his life trying to get away from the invaders. He has brown hair, gray colored eyes, and light skin. He appeared to be 9 years old._

 _But the boy suddenly trips on the ground as foot soldiers were upon him with their weapons ready. The boy closed his eyes knowing this might be the end before hearing the sound of metal._

 _He opens his eyes to see a white armored figure blocking the attack with a hand before destroying the solider in an instant._

" _Tou-san…!" the young boy said._

 _The white armored figure soon takes down more soldiers with his fists before looking back at the child. What is noticeable about the white armor helmet is the golden cross on the helmet._

" _Raiga, listen to me… you need to get out of the village as fast as you can. Don't ever look back." The white armored figure said, causing the boy to look shocked._

" _But Tou-san… what about you?" Raiga asked._

 _The white warrior kneels down and places his hand on his son's shoulder. "No matter what happens, your Kaa-san and I will always love you." The white armored figure said. "But you won't be alone. He will look after you." He said._

" _So this is your son?" Raiga turns around and sees a cartoon bat that is black and gold, red eyes, a green stone in the middle of his forehead._

" _Who are you…?" Raiga asked, confused._

" _I am Kivat the Third. I will be your partner from now on." The cartoon bat introduced himself._

 _Soon the white armor figure got up. "See that you do … Please live on for me, Raiga." With a loud war-cry, the white-clad armor warrior jumped into the fray, disappearing in the sweltering heat of the flame…_

 _Raiga had a shocked look on his face before crying._

" _Tou-san…" He started with disbelief expression._ _"TOU-SAN!"_

* * *

On the road, was a caravan making its way on the road being driven by two men and inside the caravan was a sleeping individual. He wore a black cloak and had dark blue pants and brown shoes. The hood was up to cover his identity or most likely to get some shade from the sun sink sinking into the caravan.

Beside him was a duffel filled with travel supplies. A brown case shaped like a violin to assume that it holds a violin in there. Sleeping next to him is his partner Kivat the Third.

The young man was taking a nap until he felt the road shake a bit, waking him up. He sat up.

"What the?" The hooded man let out. "Kivat?"

"Raiga, what is with the noise?" Kivat asked, still sleepy before the young man decided to check outside.

The young man soon comes out and sees a giant stone-like monster with blood red eyes.

"An Earth Dragon here…" Raiga said with a serious expression. Before anyone could react, the Earth Dragon's arm was removed. "Huh?"

The young man then saw a boy around his age with a sword out. He has green eyes, brown messy hair, and had a cocky smile on his face.

"A first-class Danger Beast, an Earth Dragon… a worthy opponent." The young man said.

The Earth Dragon roared as it tried to use its remaining arm to punch him.

"You're mad, huh?" The brown-haired man said before leaping high in the air, avoiding the attack. "It's over for you."

He then made several major and deep cuts on the Earth Dragon. Upon landing, the wounds gushed out blood before Earth Dragon fell down dead.

"He's good…" Raiga remarked before the caravan drivers approached their rescuer. However, Raiga kept his distance.

"That was amazing!" a driver commented as their hero sheathed his sword on his back.

"You actually took down a Danger Beast single-handedly!" The other driver said before the young man looked at them.

"Oh, it was nothing! For me, defeating him was a piece of cake!" The young man bragged, surprising everyone.

"He is quite a cocky little boy…" The cartoon bat remarked quietly, sitting on Raiga's shoulder. Raiga nodded.

"By the way, I'm Tatsumi. A name that'll be famous throughout the imperial capital." Tatsumi smiled, causing serious looks on the other three's faces. "You should remember it."

"You're planning on being famous there?" Raiga asked before coming toward him. He already tells Kivat to go on ahead.

"Yeah!" Tatsumi nodded. "Win success and fame in the imperial capital… it's every country boy's dream!"

"The imperial capital isn't the place of hopes and dreams that you think." A caravan driver said, catching Tatsumi's attention. "It's definitely a lively place but there are worse monsters than Earth Dragon." He said, pointing at the corpse.

"What? Are you saying there are Danger Beasts in the capital, too?" Tatsumi is wondering.

"It's the people." The driver answered. "Human… with the hearts of monsters. The capital is full of people like that."

Tatsumi just smiled and walked over to get his bag. He placed it on.

"Thanks for the advice but I can't turn back now." Tatsumi smiled. "I… No, we. We're going to make it in the imperial capital and save our village!" Tatsumi announced with determination.

"Excuse me!" Raiga called out.

"You said you're heading to the capital meaning that you know the way?" Raiga questioned.

Tatsumi nodded.

"Then I'll come," Raiga said, surprising Tatsumi.

"Don't you need to go with the caravan drivers?" Tatsumi asked.

"I was hitchhiking with them to a stop. I am heading to the capital. I have a business there." Raiga answered.

"I don't know…" Tatsumi said, scratching his cheek. He was wondering if this man would become a burden.

"I have my own supplies and I can fight for myself." Raiga said, taking out steel bat theme war fans from his jacket pockets before putting them away.

"Alright, I guess you can come along. What's your name?" Tatsumi asked.

The young man pulled down his hood, revealing a face with light skin, gray colored eyes, and dark brown hair.

"I'm Raiga. I am a mercenary." The eighteen-year-old teen introduced.

"Well Raiga, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tatsumi said, putting his arm out.

Raiga stared at the arm before shaking it with his.

"Same here, Tatsumi."

* * *

(Few days later)

During their travels, the two have gotten to know each other and became friends or _acquaintances on good terms_. They soon walked through the gates of the capital before Tatsumi gasped in awe.

There were buildings everywhere with people bustling about and in the center of all these buildings, the biggest one was obviously the imperial palace.

"So this is the capital!" Tatsumi remarked as he looked at each building with awe.

Raiga on the other hand, lookis at the people especially the guards. Something about them is giving him a bad vibe. He then looks at the largest building in the capital: the Emperor's palace. Raiga couldn't help but glare at the palace that Tatsumi didn't notice. ' _So that's where the corruption is brewing through…_ ' he thought to himself. It is hard to believe that he will come to the place that he heard about from his mercenary business.

"If I could make some good money here, I could even buy the village!" Tatsumi boasted. "Hey, Raiga…"

"Yes?" Raiga looked at him.

"I guess this is where we part ways. Good luck on finding what you need to find out." Tatsumi said, "I'm heading to the barracks and sign up for the army."

"Sure. Keep yourself out of trouble." Raiga shrugged.

"How can I get myself into trouble?" Tatsumi asked with a smile. "Well, see you around. Maybe you'll hear my name soon enough." Tatsumi then went off on his way to the barracks.

Soon Kivat emerged from Raiga's duffel. "That guy is going to get himself into trouble, isn't he?" Kivat asked, got a good feeling about it.

"Well, I can't stop him. But we have a different goal from him." Raiga said before glared at the palace once more before he goes on his own way. Since he is in the Capital now, he should better start gathering information about the place consider that he will be for who know how long.

* * *

Raiga was wandering around the street as he taking notes of the routines in the Capital. He looks around him to see this capital filled with fear and depression. He can sense that all of the townsfolk seemed angst. They seem to expect something bad might happens.

On the way, Raiga did give small talks with the residents since he was still new to the place. There are bunch of negative talks about the Empire, but he did gain some key advices about what to avoid in place like this.

"Hey Raiga, do you think we will find a bakery here?" Kivat asked quietly.

"Be patient, Kivat," Raiga said before he found a newspaper stand next to a bakery shop.

Raiga picked up a copy of the newspaper and started reading. "Nothing more than rubbish." He muttered as he scoured through the pages. He had a frown on his face. There was nothing more than propaganda about Empire before throwing them away.

He soon walks into the bakery store and seeing the owner of the store.

"How may I help you?" The baker asked while Raiga takes a quick whiff of the food.

Raiga looks around the store before spots some muffins with blueberries on them. They smelled good. "I would like to purchase these blueberries muffins, please," Raiga said politely to the baker.

"Do you want anything else with that?" the shop owner asked.

"Well… I guess I will have a bottle of milk." Raiga answered before the owner tells him how much he needs to pay. Raiga hands him the money before he getting a brown bag with his purchase.

After leaving the bakery with his purchase, Raiga shared some of his snacks with Kivat as they went down the streets.

"Now where I can find the closest Inn?" Raiga wondered as he finds himself in the barrack and saw Tatsumi sulking on the ground. He approached him as Tatsumi looks up at him.

"You didn't get in?" Raiga asked, figuring what may have happened.

"Unfairly! He didn't understand the necessity of my skills!" Tatsumi answered as he began thinking to himself. The two soon felt a presence behind them.

"Hi!" a female voice said.

The two turned and saw an attractive young woman with light skin, golden eyes, and blond hair with long sides but it looked short on the head. She seemed focused on Tatsumi.

"Something seems to be troubling you, young man. Want a lady to lend you a hand?" She asked.

Raiga studied the blonde hair woman and got a vibe about her that tells him not to trust her. Meanwhile, Tatsumi stares…

A specific part of her body. Tatsumi never saw bust that bigger before. The blonde haired woman soon snapped him out of the thought.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked while Tatsumi tried to get himself together. "Drawn by dreams of making it in the capital, you came all from country?" Tatsumi got up and turned his body to faces hers.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I knew at once. If you lived in the capital long enough, you can identify outsiders." She said.

"What about me?" Raiga asked, curious.

The woman then examined him.

"You're a bit tougher to see through but I think you come from a background, similar to his. Right?" she guessed.

"You can say like that. But I am here to check on something." Raiga explained.

"I see. Anyways I know a quick way to get hired for government services." She said, instantly catching Tatsumi's attention.

"S-Seriously!?" Tatsumi asked.

"Want to know how?" The blonde woman asked, getting Tatsumi's attention.

"Yes, yes!" Tatsumi answered as he nodded.

"Then treat a lady for a meal." She replied.

"I'll join too," Raiga said, surprising the two others.

"Huh?" The two looks at him with a confused expression. They did not think he would join them.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for myself. I'm just curious on what your government connections are." Raiga stated.

The blonde hair woman just smiled. "Sure, why not."

Soon the three start moving down the street.

* * *

(Later at a tavern)

"Aaah!" The blonde hair woman said in relief as she drank her tankard of ale. Tatsumi just stared at her while Raiga was drinking a glass of water. "Drinking during the day sure is fantastic!" She remarked before offering a nearby flask. "You two want some?"

"I'll pass." Raiga said. He was never a fan of drinking alcohol and knows what they could do. ' _So far, she just wants to waste Tatsumi's money on ales._ ' He observed quietly.

"Just tell me how to get hired by the government!" Tatsumi snapped, fed up already.

"Well… maybe your friend can play us some music?" The woman started, pointed to Raiga's violin case. "I would like to hear some music."

"And if I refuse?" Raiga asked, raising an eyebrow. "How would I know that you would keep your end of the deal?"

"My lips will be forever sealed." The woman said.

"Please, Raiga." Tatsumi pleaded with both hands together to his friend.

Raiga then looks at the bartender. "I guess I won't mind some audience today. May I borrow that stage, bartender?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I heard some music. Go right ahead, sir." The bartender said before Raiga takes his violin case and went up there.

Raiga then opens up his case as he got out his violin and bow before he starts playing music. Soon everyone in the tavern is drawn to the music. Tatsumi has sparkly eyes as he listens to the music. The blonde haired woman suddenly finds herself start liking the music when she wasn't expected someone could play this good.

It wasn't long until Raiga finished the song. He lowered the violin from his neck. He turned to his audience for a review of his music. Soon everyone in the bar started applauding for him.

"That was impressive." Tatsumi cheered.

"You are full of surprises." The blonde hair woman said.

"My words… that was an excellent playing." The bartender said, smile at him.

"Now tell us what you know, miss." Raiga said.

"Well to put it simply…" The woman started as she poured contents from her flask into a glass. "It's about connections and money." She said.

"Money?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"I know a guy in the military… if you give him cash, it'll be real quick."

 _So that's what's going on…_ Raiga thought, this woman just wanted to steal Tatsumi's money. It would have been more believable if she just tells them the guy's name and moved on.

"I see." Tatsumi went through his bag but Raiga stopped him. "Huh?"

Raiga pulled a big pouch filled up from his duffel and laid it on the table.

"Is this enough?"

"Oh, absolutely!" The woman said. "But I thought you didn't want to—"

"I just returned a favor for him." Raiga said.

"Where did you get all that?" Tatsumi asked. The pouch that Raiga placed on the table was bigger than his.

"You can say that I get tips from my previous services," Raiga answered with a grin.

"I can see that they're worthy of value." The woman said as she got up with the pouch. "I'm going to need to take this to my boss and see if an arrangement can be made for your friend. Just wait here." She said before leaving.

"Okay…" Tatsumi waved back.

Soon a bartender approached their table and looked at Raiga.

"Sir, you know that—"

"Yeah, I know that she's a con-woman," Raiga revealed, surprising the two. "Right from the start."

"How could you-?" Tatsumi asked. He wants to know how he figured it out.

"You could say that I am familiar with women like her before. She would've gone more into details about this to verify." Raiga answered with a smirk.

"Then what did you gave her?" Tatsumi asked.

"A big bag of rock," Raiga answered, playing with his glass. "Too bad, she will realize a little too late…" He never gets the chance to see her reactions.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A certain green haired boy looks at the content of the bag then looks up at his blonde hair friend who seems too excited.

"Ummm… Leone, these are rocks." He said.

The same blonde woman known as Leone suddenly stop. She then looks at the rocks in the bag before having a pale and horrified expression on her face. " **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " She screamed into the air.

* * *

Tatsumi and the bartender look surprised at Raiga at his words.

"Wow, Raiga. You really saved my skin!" Tatsumi said.

"I can't believe you let yourself fall for her lies. Don't do it again. Those kind of people you should always be careful of." He said before finished his glass.

"I know. But still thanks."

They soon paid their tab and left the place.

"So this is where we part?" Tatsumi asked.

"Probably not. We're probably going to check in at an inn. Then we will go our way in the morning." Raiga pointed out. Although, he knows that the inn might not be cheap here.

"Good point," Tatsumi said.

They started walking around the capital trying to find the closest inn but it was too big a city to pinpoint. It was even nighttime, but Raiga continued roaming. Tatsumi sat against the wall and slid to the ground.

Raiga turns and stares at him.

"You can't stay there," Raiga said.

"Aw come on, man. We've been at this for hours. Can we at least take a break?" Tatsumi complained, sounding tired by the looks of it.

Raiga sighed. "Stay here. I'm going to check the next buildings across the street. I'll be right back." Raiga said, pointing at the direction that he's heading.

"Okay, I'll be here," Tatsumi said before Raiga goes on his own.

As Raiga was walking, Kivat appeared to his partner's shoulder.

"Do you think it a good idea to leave Tatsumi by himself? What if he encounters a Fangire on the way?" Kivat asked.

"It's unlikely. I'll worry about that later." Raiga said to Kivat before noticing the inn nearby. "Find one." Raiga soon left to find Tatsumi.

"Hey Tatsumi, I found an inn—" Raiga stopped himself when seeing him go with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who is that girl?" Raiga wondered.

Kivat studied the girl. "I sensed something off about her." He said. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Like his partner, he felt something odd about that girl despite how innocent she looks. Literally, she's putting on an act, one that seems pretty convincing to the average eye. He was about to approach them….

They heard a violin playing in their heads right now.

"Damn…" Raiga muttered before looking at Tatsumi who already followed the blonde hair girl. "Sorry, Tatsumi. Let's go, Kivat." he said.

"Yosha!" Kivat exclaimed before following Raiga from behind.

* * *

At the alley, there was a person with glass-like stain on their face as glowing aura like fang appear onward all life from the victims and leaving them in the glass like state.

The man was about to leave when he was hit by a small yellow blur and knocked him back.

Soon Raiga arrived and got a better look at him. The man has gray hair in a business suit.

"Hmm… never thought I would get an intruder." The man said before firing energy fangs at Raiga.

Raiga got out his battle fans, the blades on the fans turning red, sending the attacks to the side and caused explosion on the ground.

"Why don't you show me your true form, Fangire?" Raiga asked.

This causes him to growl before his body becoming a glass-like monster and his head resembled horse with monster mouth. The Horse Fangire charged at him, but Raiga dodged before slashing him several times with his fans and causing sparks on them.

"Kivat!" Raiga called out when he raised his hand.

"Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat called before biting his hand. " **Gabuu!** "

The marks looked like stained glass, it gave off a hypnotic sound, and chains formed around his waist until a belt materialized. It was blood red, had six Fuestles, and a perch in the center.

"Henshin!" Raiga announced as he thrust Kivat in the air. He placed Kivat on the perch upside down. Kivat gave off multiple sound waves as Raiga's body covered in quicksilver. His body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart. When it did, an armored figure took Raiga's place.

The figure was clad in some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around silver metal looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg is arm with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders. Around the figure's waist was some odd belt, with what look like different colored whistles on the sides. The buckle looked like a bat. The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eyepieces that shaped like bat wings.

This is Kamen Rider Kiva!

The Horse Fangire attack first with his fists, but Kiva blocked them with ease before starting a counterattack. Kiva lending barrage of punches at the Horse Fangire's chest, causing the Horse Fangire to groan in pain.

However, the Horse Fangire recovers before got out his sword and attack the Rider.

But Kiva dodged his swings before throws his fan at him. The Horse Fangire dodge the attack before continued advancing toward him.

However, he didn't watch his behind as something serious struck and causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Never though Fangires like you enjoy living in the Capital." Kivat remarked.

" **You won't get away with this, Kiva!** " The male Horse Fangire exclaimed with fury.

"Kivat, your turn." Kiva whispered.

This made Kivat chuckle as he flies off his perch and attacking the Fangire with his wings.

"Do you think that you can keep up with my speed?" Kivat taunted when he dodged the Fangire's attacks.

Soon Kiva came charged the Fangire and punches him in the face to send him backward and made him slammed into the building.

The Horse Fangire managed to get up as he trying to get away from the scene.

Kiva got out a red fuestle before placing it in Kivat's mouth then let him blow it.

" **WAKE UP!** "

Soon the air around them began to turn red as a crescent moon appears in the sky. Kiva then kicked up his right leg for Kivat to fly around the leg to release the chains on it to reveal red bat wings and three emerald gems embedded into his shin. Kiva then launched himself into the air by his left leg, did a turn in the air to aim at the running away Fangire and going at a high speed.

He lands a painfully kick at the Horse Fangire before slamming him straight into the wall. He leaving a scar on the wall that looked like a weird Bat insignia.

The Fangire's body soon began to crystallize in different colors before his shattered like glass as a glowing orb flies out of his body.

Unknown to them, someone watched their whole fight. It was a young girl with long black hair, red eyes, was wearing a black outfit with a red-sheathed katana in her hand.

"Strange…" The black hair girl said. She saw the whole fight and she was surprised that her 'target' turning into a monster and this boy's unusual form. The girl was about to confront Kiva before seeing him vanish. "Huh?"

She looked around, but she finds no traces of him anywhere in the alley.

"Damn, I'll just talk to him the next time..." The girl said before leaving the area.

Suddenly the trash can open before revealing Raiga and Kivat.

"She is cute." Kivat comment with a grin.

 _But who was she?_ Raiga thought confused as he comes out of the trashcan.

"Let's go, Kivat. We need a bath now." Raiga said before grabbed onto his duffle and violin case as he heading for the inn.

* * *

(The next day)

It was morning as Raiga left the inn. He saw people roaming around the streets like yesterday before focused his attention upon seeing the palace.

Raiga knows the current emperor is a kid, but he learned that the Prime Minister controls him like puppet-master in the shadows. He knows that the Empire has something to do with the destruction of his home village. As much as he wanted payback for what happened, he have his own business to focus on first.

Raiga continued strolling through the city until something caught his attention. He saw some wanted posters on the brick wall. One had the picture of the girl, with the name Akame, the same girl from last night. Next to her picture are people by the names of Scheele and Bulat.

The only thing that they have in common: they are members of Night Raid.

The Night Raid. He hears about them from villages he went passed, but there are mix rumors about the organization.

Raiga then saw a guard passing by. "Excuse me." He said.

The guard approached him.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are these people wanted for?" Raiga asked, pointing to the posters.

"This is your first time here?" The guard asked. Raiga nodded.

"Oh, well these people are all wanted for the assassinations of several politicians, executives, and other key figures of the Empire." the guard explained before leaving.

"Hmm…" Raiga then looks back at the posters.

"Are you think about joining them?" Kivat asked.

"I don't know, Kivat. We don't even know what their real motivation for committing murders." Raiga said. They don't know much about Night Raid to be sure, but one fact stuck to him that the Night Raid is an assassin group.

Raiga soon left and wandered the city some more before seeing Tatsumi and a private guard with a whole bunch of boxes. Raiga quickly hid around the corner and placed his hood up to avoid being recognized.

"Well, I guess that he is fine after all…" Raiga observed.

"Hmm... Raiga, why don't we follow them to be sure?" Kivat suggested.

Raiga nodded back before they started moving. Raiga moved and made sure that he wasn't seen by anyone. The young man managed to follow them back to the mansion.

Kivat suddenly sniffed the air. "Hey Raiga… I smell blood nearby."

"Huh?" Raiga looks surprised before the two heard a voice.

"You look really delicious… even if you were kept up there." A mischief voice said. This caught Raiga's attention before he soon crawls around the corner of the wall and he saw a guard hovering over a naked girl with long black hair and covered in blood. Numerous cuts and bruises littered her body, and one of her legs was even but off.

 _Something about that girl is not right…_ Raiga thought.

Suddenly Raiga saw the glass shard-like Life-Sucking Fangs from the guard and ready to dived straight into the young girl.

Raiga soon got out his fans and charged forward before smacking the guard away. Raiga soon standing in front of the unconscious girl.

"Well… I never thought I would encountered one here." Raiga commented. The guard with the stain glass expression glaring at Raiga before he suddenly have a smirk upon his face and blown on the whistle around his neck.

Raiga's eyes widen as he realized what the guard plans before he turns around and grabbing the naked girl into his arms. Raiga soon left in a hurry before anyone noticed him as he find himself in the woods.

"That was a close one…" Raiga said before leaving the girl against the tree.

Kivat soon get close to the girl and placing his ear against her chest. "After her injuries, it hard to believe that there is still some pulses in her." He said.

"But I doubt that the Fangire was the one who responsible for what happens to her. He would just devour her right from the start." Raiga said, looking back at the mansion with a serious expression. It not natural even for Fangires to do sort of thing before devour the life force from a human.

 _As much as I don't want to get in Tatsumi's way, but I want to know what happed to her…_ Raiga thought as he looks back at the girl.

"What should we do with her?" Kivat asked, looking at the dying girl.

"I remember there was a small clinic not far from this mansion… we'll drop her off there. Then we'll come back here tonight." Raiga said before carried the girl in a bridal fashion.

"Then we better pick up the pace, Raiga." Kivat said as he and Raiga leaves in a hurry.

* * *

It was nighttime, Raiga and Kivat were making their way back to the mansion, as there are no guards around the area. But it wasn't long until they hear a violin ringing in their heads as they hurry over the iron fence. However, they did not question their luck to where there are no guards. Raiga stops and he spotted some shimmering nearby and saw what looks like a glass-like body of a guard.

Raiga touches the glass-like body before the guard shatters due to his touch. They soon hear the sound of a battle going on in the mansion followed by screaming.

"Damn! Tatsumi must be in trouble!" Raiga said before he hurries off straight to the mansion. He slammed through the front door.

The young man already spotted several bodies that were already drained of life energy. No doubt a Fangire will consume the rest of the residents next.

"Wait, Raiga! I saw Tatsumi over there!" Kivat said as this got Raiga's attention.

"Huh?" Soon Raiga saw Tatsumi and the young girl heading out for the shed from the window.

Raiga soon charged forward and brought out his arms as he making a break through the window, causing the glasses shattered completely.

"Tatsumi!" Tatsumi turned around as he and the girl seeing Raiga ran toward them.

"Raiga, be careful! There was some kind of monster that just attacked Aria's family!" Tatsumi said, holding on the blonde hair girl's hand.

Kivat soon show up on Raiga's shoulder. "Hey Raiga! I smell blood coming from the shed!" Kivat said. Raiga looks at the large shed; he noticed it have pair of steel doors. Something about the steel doors make him feel odd.

"Is there something in there?" Raiga asked to the freighted little girl.

"N-N-No… there is nothing in there!" Aria protested frankly.

However, Raiga trusted more in Kivat's nose and went toward the shed.

"Raiga, what are you doing?" Tatsumi asked confused.

Raiga got out his war fans before cut off the lock from the shed door, and kicked the steel door out. Soon they witnessed something shocked in the shed.

"Ugh, gods!" Tatsumi gagged and he wasn't the only one as Raiga covered his mouth and nose when they were pushed by the strong smell of blood.

Soon Tatsumi stepped into the shed and his eyes went wide in horror.

"W-What the hell!?" Tatsumi screamed out in horror.

Raiga went after Tatsumi and he can't help but cringe when he saw blood everywhere, torture devices, and numerous of corpses.

"Judging by the scent of the blood… it looks like this family been doing this for a long time." Kivat said sickly.

"For a long time… wait a minute," Raiga muttered and he turned around toward Aria. "So the same goes for that black haired girl with the flower accessory?! You tormented her!?" he demands. Aria tried to run from Raiga, but Raiga throws his fan which caused Aria fall to the floor.

"W-What are you talking about? It was that monster who attacked my family did it…!" Aria said, lying about the whole thing through her teeth.

"A black haired girl with flower accessory… That's Sayo! Sayo was here?!" Tatsumi shouted in shock upon learning that his friend was here.

"Yeah, we found her when a guard tried to violate her. She isn't dead yet, but I find it surprising that she held out despite her critical condition. I took her to a doctor who owned a clinic not far from here and he promised to make sure of her fast recovery." Raiga informed as this news gave a sense of relief to Tatsumi.

"Ta…tsu…mi…" A weak voice called out from a cell to Tatsumi's left. "It… really is… you… isn't it…" Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw his other friend Ieyasu locked in the cage.

"Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Kivat," Raiga said to his partner. "Get him out of there."

The mechanical bat went forward to the cage and sliced the front cell with his wings to free Ieyasu. Tatsumi went in there and carried his friend out.

"That girl approached me and Sayo… and she led us back to her home." Ieyasu explained, as he glared at Aria. "We passed out after eating a meal she gave us. When we woke up, we were in here." he said, holding onto Tatsumi's arms. "T-That bitch… would torture Sayo for hours!"

"And what the hell is wrong with that?!" Aria shouted, getting back up. "You were all just useless country bumpkins! You're no better than livestock! I can treat you any way I want!" Aria had an almost demonic look on her face, as she continued her rant. "And for a farm animal-"

Before she can continued rant, Raiga slapped her hard across the face as she to falls straight to the ground. Normally, he won't hit girls who are younger than him but that expression on her face was _just wrong_. "So this is how spoiled brats were raised here in the Capital… all high and mighty while looking down on those? They weren't kidding that this place is corrupted to the core. Then again, your parents really failed to teach you anything right." he remarked with a frown.

Aria soon got up and tried to run, before Raiga could get to her… a sword was send flying across and land on Aria's arm. The young girl let out a scream in the air.

Raiga turns around and saw Tatsumi with a serious expression. This made Raiga looks shocked at Tatsumi. "Tatsumi…?" he asked.

"Sorry… I let my hand slipped…" Tatsumi said without any emotions. "But I won't miss the next one." He said before marching toward Aria.

Before he get near, Raiga stepped in his way. "No, Tatsumi. I think this will be enough." Raiga answered.

"But Raiga-"

"Your friend Ieyasu doesn't look so good. You should focus on getting him help before it's too late. I suggest the clinic I was talking about before it's too late." Raiga reminded Tatsumi of his friend's condition and he noticed that his friend coughing. "I don't know much about what they've been dosing him with, but it can't be good." He remarked.

Suddenly the two hear screaming and turns around to see Aria being impale by two glowing fangs from out of thin air. It wasn't long until her life force was drained by them and leaving her in a glass-like husk remained.

"What?" Tatsumi asked, looking surprised.

" **Thank you for the meal…** " A voice said as a Fangire that resembled feline emerged out of his hiding place.

"Tatsumi, get Ieyasu out of here. I got this." Raiga said, standing in front of Tatsumi and others. "Kivat!"

Suddenly Kivat flying around Raiga before Raiga let him bite him.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat called before biting his hand. " **GABUU!** "

The marks looked like stained glass, it gave off a hypnotic sound, and chains formed around his waist until a belt materialized.

"Henshin!" Raiga announced as he thrust Kivat in the air. He placed Kivat on the perch upside down. Kivat gave off multiple sound waves as Raiga's body covered in quicksilver. His body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart. When it has done, Kiva takes his place.

The Cat Fangire looks quite fearfully at Kiva and takes a few steps back. " **K-Kiva!?** " The Cat Fangire exclaimed in shock. " **S-So you're the one who took my snack away from me!** "

"Whoa! So cool!" Tatsumi gawked in awe.

"Get going, Tatsumi…" Kiva said as Tatsumi soon helping Ieyasu out of the shed and making a run for it.

Kiva starts by sending a rapid brawl to attack at the Cat Fangire which send him flying to a tree that been nearly knock down.

* * *

Tatsumi hurries to the carriage that belonged to the dead family and placed Ieyasu on it before he gets the horse running fast as it could for them.

"Don't worry, Ieyasu! I will get you help and we'll be reunited with Sayo soon!" Tatsumi said.

Ieyasu soon chuckled a bit. "Heh, heh… that's my Tatsumi…" Ieyasu said with a toothy grin. "I'm happy to see that bitch go." However, Ieyasu soon throw up some blood on the wagon.

"Please hang on, Ieyasu!" Tatsumi said. "We're almost there!"

"Ta-Tatsumi…" Ieyasu struggles to say; his voice was extremely weak and labored. "Sayo… never gave into that bitch… You should have seen the way she stood up to her… So I also want to make you proud." A large smile spread across Ieyasu's face, as he clenched his fist. "Up to my last moments."

"Ieyasu… you idiot." Tatsumi said, closing his eyes as the horse finally made it's way to the clinic.

* * *

Meanwhile the same girl who that saw Kiva before and consider one of the most wanted fugitives; Akame, enters the mansion of the targets. Her teammates took other direction to find the other residents of the Mansion.

However, Akame only finds the guards and the targets themselves were left glass and no life in them.

"Damn… someone got here first," Akame cursed before slashing down the glass like remains since she know that there is nothing be done about them.

Akame soon heard the sound of fighting going before spotted Kiva and the Cat Fangire fighting each other. She decide to get close to observing the fight more. There is no doubt that the other Night Raid members will noticed the fight since they're watching the mansion from Lubbock's webs.

" **Damn you!** " The Cat Fangire cursed before released his claws and charged at Kiva. The Cat Fangire's cried gotten the other Night Raiders' attention.

"Who is that?" the girl in pink questioned as she was watching Kiva's swift dodges against the sword.

"Oh great… don't tell me that monster ate our targets!" The green hair teen cursed, pointing at the Cat Fangire.

"And is that armor a Teigu?" A silver-armored man with yellow eyes wondered as well.

Back in the fight, the Cat Fangire delivered a couple of slashes onto Kiva's armor as he is send flying backward.

" **You're going down, Kiva!** " The Cat Fangire hissed.

"Kiva?" Akame wondered if that was the name of the boy under armor.

Kiva skidded until the Cat Fangire came up and ready to finish him with impaled of his claw already.

Akame was about to intervene when she and others noticed Kiva still standing and looks at the Fangire. Soon it revealing Kivat was the one, who caught the claw with his jaws, surprised them.

"Too bad…" Kivat chuckle before Kiva soon send a punch at the Cat Fangire's jaw and send him flying backward.

Kiva got out the red fuestle out. He then placed it in Kivat's mouth.

" **WAKE UP!** "

The sky soon turns crimson and the moon turned into a crescent moon in the sky, much to everyone's surprise. Kiva then kicked up his right leg for Kivat to fly around the leg to release the chains on it to reveal red bat wings and three emerald gems embedded into his shin. Kiva then launched himself into the air by his left leg, did a turn in the air to aim at Cat Fangire.

Kiva then launched himself into the air by his left leg, did a turn in the air to aim at Cat Fangire and shot at him in high speed, landed a hard, painful kick to him chest, and pinned him straight to the wall, leaving a large scar that looked like a weird Bat insignia.

The Cat Fangire's body soon began to crystallize in different colors before he shattered like glass as his soul orb flies out of his body.

Kiva turns around and he noticed the black hair girl Akame looking back at him. The girl trying to figure out who or what exactly is he. Friend or enemy.

Not only her, but the rest of the Night Raid members. All of them have questions about what they just witness before them.

Kiva did not say anything before he turns around and leaving the area now.

When Akame tried to stop him, Kiva sense this before summons his battle fans and took off as great stirring of wind blocking their path, Kiva soon jumps up straight into the air.

However, to their trained eyes and grown disbelief expression, Kiva suddenly vanished into the night sky now. With no trace of him in sight. Just like a ghost.

What in the world did they just witness?

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **AN: There you have it, folks. An Akame Ga Kill and Kamen Rider Kiva crossover. If you were thinking that Raiga joining the Night Raid right off the bat, then you are sadly mistaking since I am trying a different route in making this my story.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


	2. Wake 2: Walk On Different Paths

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Akame Ga Kill or Kamen Rider Kiva. They belonged to their respective writers and I've only writing this for fun.**

Kiva- Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky

Wake 2: Walk On Different Paths

After leaving the inn, Raiga is seen wandering in the streets of the Empire. It wasn't hard to believe after what he witnessed in the Capital that he would stay in the inn for nearly two days after the incident in the mansion.

Today, he is continuing gathering information about the Capital. After what happened at the place Tatsumi stayed, making him realize how terrifying the Empire truly was despite looking beautiful on the outside at first hand. It was just like what his mercenary friends told him before he left on his own.

He frowns remembering what happened when he reached the clinic. Ieyasu was dead by the time that Tatsumi tried getting him to the clinic. The doctor revealed that the disease Ieyasu had caught was from being drugged by the wife of the same family that tormented Sayo. Raiga wanted to say something… but he couldn't find it in himself to utter anything and left after helping make Ieyasu's grave. There is no need for him to drag Tatsumi into the problem when he have his friend to look after.

The young man already finds another example of the corruption here in the Empire. And it right in front of him and so many people.

Standing before him and other civilians are people dying while being hanging to wooden like a cross for many others to see. They all have a fearful expression on their faces when seeing those people been hanging like they are familiar with this.

"No… what did they deserve to do this?" One civilian whispered.

"Don't talk out loud… you know that Honest might have agents around." Another one hissed quietly.

Kivat is also watching this scene from Raiga's bag. "It's hard to believe how a fat pig of man can cause so much chaos, especially with the emperor just being an ignorant child." Kivat said with a scowl.

Raiga has a grim expression while he looks at the hanging post. These people hanging under the order are those who spoke out against the Emperor and tried to reveal the corruption, which is denied by the Emperor who didn't even understand their own works. He doesn't blame them for trying to consider how long Honest influenced the children with sweet honey words. There is nothing that anyone can do without the risk of being overrun by imperial soldiers.

There are also people who walk by while dead bodies being hanged. It looks like they're pretty much used to the grim environment that they lived in.

All of this happens because the man who pulled the strings behind the Empire. Raiga soon remembered something from a few weeks ago.

( **Flashback** )

 _Raiga finishes packing everything as he prepared his journey for the Capital. He soon emerged out of the tent._

 _"So, it's true? You're leaving for the hellhole Capital, boy?" A familiar voice said as Raiga looked up to the person in front of him. The person is a tall, tan skinned, husky man and with long grey hair. He also wore what looks like soldier-like armor. This is Vandham, Raiga's mercenary mentor and friend of Raiga's father._

 _"Sorry about this, old man." Raiga apologized. "I need to confirm if it's true. Somehow, they… got their hands on what belonged to my father. I have to stop them from abusing what belong to him." He responds with steel resolve._

 _Vandham gives him a reassure look. "I don't blame you. Your father's legacy will have dragged into mud. That is something that not me or anyone else would want to see happening." He said, placing his hand on Raiga's shoulder. "Most importantly… I want you to stay safe and alive. Both sides will try to get the power you possess...to win against their struggle. Even though I understand not everyone can do what you can, boy. But they will try to gun you or even force you into fighting on their side. One thing won't change about that place is that people will die regard of what you do. That is the reality of your situation. One way or another, you will have the entire world against you because you're the new Kiva." he warned._

 _Raiga soon took Vandham's words before he spoked up. "I will fight my only war… that is my policy as a mercenary. That is something you taught me." He said._

 _This made Vandham smile and ruffled the young man's hair as Raiga cannot help let out a smile._

 _"Just make it back alive after you finished your business, Raiga." He said._

 _"I will."_

( **Present** )

Raiga took a deep breath and calms himself down. There is nothing he can do for those who were hung here to die. They made their own choices and faced the consequences. The last thing he wants was to be caught and killed like those people.

But he already aware that he got himself into trouble as there was a mark on his back after the Night Raid saw him fight the Fangire, no doubt the Revolution Army will try to get their hands on him. The same goes for Empire, too. He doesn't want to be tied down with either sides, they only want his power to end each other.

 _I will fight my own battles…_ Raiga thought to himself.

* * *

Tatsumi couldn't help but try to sleep after two days at the clinic where Sayo is being taken care of. In his hand was a letter from Raiga after he left without warning.

 _Tatsumi,_

 _By the time you read this, I will already have left. I won't ask your forgiveness if you blame me for what happened with Ieyasu. But if Sayo wakes up, I want you two to get far from the Capital. The Capital is dangerous as we heard from those travelers. If you don't want your childhood friend to die, then don't get involved with whatever goes on here._

Tatsumi shreds up the paper in response and crumbles it into a large ball before throwing it out. He soon walks out to the grave stone that was made for Ieyasu and looks at it with saddened eyes.

" _We three vow that when we die, we'll die together!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

" _We're gonna make it big in the capital and make tons of money! We're gonna save our poor town!_ "

"We were so foolish." Tatsumi mumbled, as he stared at Ieyasu's grave. "We had no idea what we were getting into… the capital. It was corrupted with evil…. I'm so sorry, Ieyasu. I broke our promise… it's just me and Sayo now. Don't worry Ieyasu, she'll make it. Like you always said, Sayo's really tough. It will take more than this to stop her… I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything for you… if I only noticed it, then I could've done anything! I mean anything that could've to save you." Tatsumi apologized to the grave stone. "I never should've trust that girl… but she got what she deserved when being devoured by that monster."

Although he wants to listen to Raiga's words, Tatsumi can't help not looking over. Not after what happened with Ieyasu. What if there are people who fall in the same fate like him here? Even though Aria was killed by someone else, he can't seem getting over the bitterness inside him.

Unknown to Tatsumi, Leone is watching him far from the clinic and above the tree. ' _So I was right that he was in the mansion… and that his friend die from being drugged._ ' Leone thought.

However, the other person didn't seem to be here. The one Akame says the Fangire called 'Kiva.' For now, Leone have settled with obtaining any possible information from the young boy who lost his friend, for her Boss who want to know more about what happened that night. That is why she chose to come here instead of Akame who might scare the boy due to her well-known around the Capital.

Leone soon jumped down from the tree before making her ways toward him.

"What are you doing there?" Leone announced behind Tatsumi, as he felt a pair of soft objects land on his face. Looking up, Tatsumi's eyes widened, he noticed Leone's large breasts were resting on his head.

"Whoa!" Tatsumi exclaimed, quickly backing away from the busty blonde. "Why are you doing that and what are you doing here?! I just want to be alone!" he snapped angry.

"Jeez, I'm sorry about your friend died, but you can't be blaming yourself." Leone said, as she placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't know how bad the place supposed to be."

"And why should I trust you…? You tried to con me and used my money for ale, remember!" Tatsumi retort serious at her. After what happen with Aria, he finds it hard to trust anyone unless they have alternative motives.

"I'm sorry about that…" she began. "And I would like you to come with me." She added.

"What…?" Before Tatsumi can even realize, Leone knocked him straight in the gut and fell straight into unconsciousness.

* * *

Raiga continued exploring around the capital of the Empire and conversation with some civilian. It's important to know his new surroundings if he hopes to get to places and routes for possible escape.

He asks imperial soldiers some questions about the military and something about any new developments in weapons. But the soldiers laughed and told him to stay out of military business.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the familiar violin tune and Raiga soon hurries to the place immediately.

Raiga finds the Fangire absorbing lives from the civilians around the shopping area. The Fangire herself has an octopus head with red tentacles leading from the head to the back and the chest with suction cups for eyes.

"Kivat…" Raiga said as he raised his right hand in the air.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said before biting his right hand.

" **GABUU!** "

Soon crystal-like marks are shown on Raiga's face and his belt appeared on his waist. Raiga thrust Kivat forward.

"…Henshin," Raiga said calmly before placing Kivat onto his belt and then charged forward.

Raiga soon covered in silver before he donned his armor as Kiva again.

The Octopus Fangire soon materialized energy fangs and ready to devour a woman's life. But she was interrupted when Kiva giving her a powerful shoulder tackle and sending her rolling across the research table.

" **Kiva?!** " Octopus Fangire growls angry.

But Kiva didn't say anything as he walks around her like a predator stalking a prey.

The Octopus Fangire recovered before she charges at Kiva. She fired some energy fangs at Kiva. But Kiva moved out of the way and the energy fangs hit the objects in the area while Kiva still running from the attacks. Kiva soon throws some chairs at the Octopus Fangire before charging at her.

The Octopus Fangire throws her fists in destroying the chairs away before she got caught by surprised when Kiva come at her and slamming his fists straight into her gut before delivering a roundhouse kick in the process.

This sent the Octopus Fangire outside of the building as Kiva walking toward her and ready to finish her with the red fuestle.

When it seems to be over for the Fangire… she has the last trick up her sleeve. The Octopus Fangire fired a black orb at him and caught Kiva in surprised when it exploded on contact as black smoke being released into the air.

It wasn't long until the smoke vanished as Kiva looks around and seeing that the Octopus Fangire wasn't present anymore.

"Looks like she escaped," Kivat said.

Kiva decides that he doesn't want to stay around here any longer or he will draw the attention of the Imperial soldiers.

The Rider soon jumps onto the top of the building before he finds a place where there are less watchful eyes.

* * *

Raiga continued his way around the street as he sees what else the Capital have to offer to someone like him. But he then heard something that sounds like a beating right now.

"You stupid girl!" A loud arrogant male voice shout. "Do you know what the hell did you doing?! You broke that priceless relic!"

"I-I'm… sorry," a quiet female voice said.

This made Raiga curious and follows the sound before he comes across the scene. He spots what looks like a mid-age man with a bulky build, pale shaggy blonde hair and dressing in short gray jacket and pants. His eyes were focused on who the man was beating up.

She looks 2 years younger than Raiga, but with shoulder length light brown hair. But what caught Raiga's attention besides that she is younger than him are the bruises and her clothes are completely dirty.

"Do you know what I do with failures? I am going to put you out of your misery by cutting your pretty head!" The man said, took out a dagger in hand.

Upon hearing this, Raiga began to act, charging at the man in order to prevent the girl's death. However, the man hears him and tossed the girl aside to dodge Raiga's charge.

"Guess that I'll have to kill you later after I finish with this upstart..." the man mockingly threatened. "Come here to die, aren't we?"

"Not really." Raiga answered before took out his war fans. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, old man." He warned in a stern tone.

This made the man laugh arrogantly. "Don't tell me that you're going to smack me with some silly fans, are you?" he asked before charging at Raiga.

Raiga didn't say anything before he knocked the dagger out of the man's hand. He then turned into a blur and reappeared behind the man. The man let out a gasp sound before wound on his stomach exploded along with his right arm sever from his body, falling straight to the ground.

Raiga didn't say anything regarding what happened with the man. But he knows that even if the man got up from his wounds, he will not likely do anything involved anymore killing for a long time. He soon hears a small groan sound and approached the young girl as he kneed down to her level.

"Hey… are you alright?" Raiga asked softly.

"…" The girl didn't respond as whatever abuses she received might prevent her from even speaking in the first place.

Raiga soon checked for the sight of a pulse, but he only felt a weak pulse from her vital and a weak grip on his arm from her. Even after received this much injury, it seems that the girl struggled to clench to life in a corrupt place like this.

"Do you want me to save you?" Raiga asked.

The girl tried to speak, but her voice was too low for anyone to hear. "…"

Raiga took a deep breath and made an decision. He took off his black cloak to reveal his red shirt underneath and wrapped around her before picking her up from the ground.

After that, Raiga returns to his inn room with the injured girl resting in his bed with a blanket covered half of her body. It's a good thing that the owner didn't bother to question him about the girl when he went to his room.

Raiga went through his bag looking for something to help the girl. It wasn't long until he finds a small vial of red liquid from his bag. With this one, the girl would likely make a fast recovery despite the risk of how strong the medicine be.

"Are you sure that you want to give her that on her? Too much won't be good for a mere human to handle." Kivat asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But we're too far from the clinic. Not to mention it will be too dangerous at night." Raiga said before looking back at the girl.

Soon they watched the effect of the vital on the girl as the injuries that she received from early, suddenly vanished and the girl soon breathing slowly.

"All she needs is some rest now." Raiga said.

"You know… without those bruises, she turned out to be quite beautiful." Kivat remarked.

Raiga soon heard knocking on his door and went up as he opened the door. After he opens the door, a young man who looks around the age of 13 with tidy hair that reaches to his chin, wore a sailor shirt with black shorts that went down past his knees. He was also holding clothes in his hands.

"Good evening, Raiga-sama!" The boy greeted busily.

"Ramon? What are you doing here?" Raiga asked curiously when seeing one of his guardians come to visit.

"I was fetching some clothes for the girl you saved," Ramon answered as he comes into his room and placed on the table nearby.

 _True, I don't have any other clothes to give her…_ Raiga thought while looking back at the girl.

Ramon then looks at the unconscious girl before looking back at Raiga. "It looks like she will be out for a while..." He informed.

"I see…" Raiga muttered.

"The question is what you're going to do with her now?" Ramon asked.

"Well, I was thinking of looking after her until she recovered and asks her if she has any place to live or anyone she know, outside the Capital." Raiga replied.

"And what happens if she doesn't?" Kivat added.

Raiga ponder a bit. After what happened to Tatsumi, Raiga knew that he need to be careful here but he won't leave a defenseless girl to die on the street. "I would like some time to contemplate." The young man said before looking at Ramon. "You guys weren't kidding about how messed up the Capital was…" he added as Ramon soon looked out the window of his inn room.

"This place makes us look more humane then humans themselves." Ramon remarked. "We weren't expecting you to change anything here, Raiga-sama. This place will fall completely into chaos either way."

* * *

Tatsumi let out a groan and opens his eyes. To find himself in a very unfamiliar wooden floor that he didn't even recognized.

"W-Where… am I?" Tatsumi wondered confused and looking around the place.

"You're awake." a lone female voice said as Tatsumi turned and faces a pair of red eyes staring at him. The same red eyes belonged to the mysterious wanted girl known as Akame.

"Y-You're from the poster…!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock and went back against the wall. "Akame! Where in the world am I?" he demands.

"You were brought here before questions." Akame answered bluntly. "Please don't not resist. Come with me." She requested.

Tatsumi tried to figure out about what he should do. Though he noticed clear windows nearby, but he doubts that he can escaped from someone like Akame. If he dies, then Sayo won't know what happens to him and Raiga probably be unaware of his kidnap. Not to mention that he didn't have his sword when he noticed Akame carried a sword close to her waist.

Tatsumi nodded hesitate before he follows the black hair girl from behind and on their way straight to what looks like a door.

Soon he saw a group of people in the room, but the one who draws his attention was the one who sat in the large chair.

"Welcome," A voice said as Tatsumi facing a tall woman with short silver hair and a single eyepatch.

* * *

Raiga soon returns to his inn room with a tray that holds a wooden bowl of chicken porridge and spoon in his hands.

"I see that you're awake…" Raiga said to the one in his room.

The one he was talking to be the same girl who he rescued earlier, she sat on his bed and looking empty in her blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Raiga asked.

"…" The girl show lack of respond or reaction to Raiga's presence.

Raiga didn't say anything as he carried the tray close to the young girl before placing the tray before her.

"You must be hungry, so I got some food for you. You don't have to worry but I already ate." Raiga said as the young girl slowly picked up the spoon and digs into the chicken porridge.

After the first bite, Raiga can see the light glow in the girl's eyes and it wasn't long until she finished her bowl.

"As long as you're here, no harm will come to you. You have my word. When you wake up, you'll be in a bed like this." Raiga said.

"T-Thank you… very… much…" the girl said quietly.

"It's nothing you need to be thankful for. I helped you because it's something I cannot overlook." Raiga answered.

It wasn't long until Raiga then saw the girl started crying.

"W…why did… anyone… anyone…not save… me!?" The girl cried in frustration after everything that she went through in the past. But what hurt her the most was… that no one comes to save her.

Soon the girl was caught in surprise when Raiga puts her in embraced. The girl is surprised how tender and warm his hug, she forgets how long someone given her a hug like that and told her not to worry.

"It's okay… you can let out all out. There is no shame about it." He said softly to her.

With that, the girl cries and did in Raiga's arms. It wasn't long until she released from the embrace and still stiffened from crying.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" the girl apologized meekly.

"It's fine." Raiga shrugged, showing that he wasn't bothered by her behavior.

"Can you please tell me your name?" Raiga asked.

"It… It's Fuuko." the young girl responds.

"Fuuko? My name is Raiga. Raiga Asada." Raiga said.

"Raiga…" Fuuko said quietly. "Thank… you."

"Fuuko since you are uneasy about being in the Capital...do you have any places that I can take you?" Raiga asked.

"…" Fuuko didn't respond as she looks at her hands.

"Any relatives or friends that can take you in?" Raiga asked.

But the young girl still didn't respond.

' _It looks like she going to be difficult to open up._ ' Raiga thought to himself. "You should get some rest and we can talk about this tomorrow." He said, taking the tray with the empty bowl and spoon away.

It wasn't long until he met up with Kivat who swoop down to greet him when he returns the tray downstairs.

"How is the girl doing?" Kivat asked.

"Fuuko is fine, I told her that she should stay in bed for now," Raiga said. "How was the street at night?"

"Not much interesting to see." Kivat remarked. "Does she have any relatives that could take her in?" he asked.

"She is a bit handful…" Raiga remarked. Thinking about the injuries that Fuuko endured, making his angry swelling up.

"I guess that means she will be with us since we cannot stay in this inn for too long." Kivat pointed.

"Before that, I want to give her time to adjust with us first," Raiga said.

* * *

The one arm man went on his way down the alley, going through the street that he was familiar with. But the wounds especially his cut off arm, made it difficult for him and more frustrated than ever.

"Damn that brat! Who does he think that he was?!" he grumbled. Not to mention leaving him alive, making him feel more humiliated and enraged than ever. "My arm! Bastard… I am going to killed him!"

It wasn't long until he collapsed hard on the floor as the injury he received overtaken him completely.

" **Hmm… what do we have here?** " a sinister voice asked, causing him to freeze in fear.

"W-Who's there?!" the man questioned.

The pale blonde haired man then looks up and saw what looks like a mummified monster with decayed human faces on its body.

The man can't help but let out a scream that no one will hear when the creature devoured his life force.

* * *

(Next day)

Raiga is currently staring outside the window and looking out at the sun.

"Sorry for taking so long, Raiga," Fuuko said quietly. Raiga turns around and seeing Fuuko wearing the clothes that Ramon bring yesterday which happens to be a black and white dress which is better than her previous clothes.

"It's nothing…" Raiga said. "Are the clothes fit comfortable for you?" he inquired.

Fuuko nodded.

"Then what should we… do now?" Fuuko inquired.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions that I hope you can answered for me. Is that okay with you?" Raiga requested calmly as possible.

Fuuko hesitantly nodded. Soon their eyes met with each other.

"What exactly happened to you yesterday?" Raiga asked curiosity.

"It's… something I don't want to waste your time on." Fuuko said, trying to avert her eyes from Raiga.

"I don't mind. I see weird things before and I won't judge you for anything wrong." Raiga respond truthfully, since he has nothing plan in the morning.

Fuuko felt like she can trust him after witnessing him saving her life, which alone gave her enough courage to talk with him. "I used to live a normal life with my parents before we came to the Capital. But it wasn't long until my parents were executed for opposing against the Emperor when they refused to help develop something for the military. I was forced to watch them being taken away in front of me, knowing that I couldn't do anything. That...happened when I was 10 and was forced to work in servitude." She reminisced sadly.

Raiga can sense no lies from her. But he can sympathize when it comes to not growing up with parents being there. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. I made that guy flee after showing how serious I was." Raiga reassured her.

"T-Thank you, Raiga…" Fuuko said.

"Anyway, what exactly your parents working on before they were… taken from you?" Raiga questioned.

"I don't recall much about it… but it's some kind suit of armor with a golden cross." Fuuko recalled.

"A golden cross…? It can't be…!" Raiga gasped in surprised. ' _There is only one thing like that…_ ' he thought in shock.

"Raiga? What's wrong?" Fuuko asked, looking surprised at the young man who seem shocked.

"Do you know anything about what happens to it? The armor with the golden cross that your parents were working on!" Raiga asked, pressing on the matter.

"I… I'm not sure." Fuuko answered uncertain. "… but maybe my parents left something in the house despite it being ransacked." She had been there after her parents were executed in front of everyone.

"Can you take me there?" Raiga asked. Even if he didn't hope of finding it… but he can least learn what becomes of the armor that once wore by his own father.

"Only if you tell me why it is important… to you?" Fuuko asked curious.

"I have things that I lost because of this corrupted place," Raiga answered. "But the suit with a golden cross… it belonged to my father and I'm going to take it back from this place." he explains.

"… I will help you since you saved my life." Fuuko answered after hearing his reason.

"Come on, then let's get going now," Raiga said as the two made their way out of the inn.

* * *

It wasn't long until Raiga and Fuuko come across their destination... a large broken house. Raiga hope that he least finds something that can help with his search for what belong to his father. For Raiga's new acquaintance, it felt like ages since she returns to one place that no longer give off the feeling of home to her anymore.

"Let's go…" Raiga said as Fuuko following him from behind and enter the abandoned building itself.

The place looks like quite a mess. Torn up books on the floor. A large hole where a window supposed to be. Dust had settled in place since it'd been many years for anyone come here. This will certain took hours to search when everything been messed up.

"How do you feel?" Raiga asked to his companion who seem quiet.

"It's complicated of being here again. I doubt that we will find anything that related to what you seek, Raiga." Fuuko said with worried.

"It's fine…" Raiga said as he looks around the place carefully. There is nothing seem to catch his attention, but he knows that he needs to look carefully.

It wasn't long until he felt an odd breeze and looks at what happened to be a broken bookcase. He knows for certain that it's impossible to feel breeze from a bookcase. There is more to this thing than it appeared. He looks back at Fuuko.

"Fuuko, I need your help to push this bookcase." Raiga said as Fuuko come to his side and help him pushed.

It wasn't long until they managed to move the bookcase away. Raiga soon tabbed the wall carefully and realized that this wasn't an ordinary wall. He soon saw a crack and slide the wall to the side and revealed what looks like a passageway.

"Why in the world is something like this in here?" Raiga asked to Fuuko. The young girl seemed equally surprised like Raiga, but not remember seeing this here.

"I-I didn't know something like this was here…" Fuuko comment with surprised expression.

The two soon went through the passageway and find themselves in what look like a dusty lab. "This is certainly a neat lab. But it looks like no one have touched this place in a long time." Raiga observed the condition of the room.

Raiga soon looks around the lab before he accidently caused a book to dropped and a paper slip on the ground. His eyes went wide as he recognized the armor individual on the paper.

"IXA…" Raiga whispered, stares at the picture in his hands. "I can't believe it…" It looks like the rumors he hear were true.

While Raiga stared at the image intensely, Fuuko step toward him. She can't wait any longer and want to ask what on her mind after finding out about this.

"Why is this armor important? Why is the Empire obsessed with it?" Fuuko asked, confused about the armor that her parents were against to recreate.

"IXA...it stands for Intercept X Attacker. It was created to combat against the Fangires. But it seems the Empire is greedy for it's power. A single one will grant you the power to fight an army. What do you think the empire will do to get hand on it?" Raiga asked to Fuuko who became speechless.

"No way…" she whispered in shock.

Raiga soon left the drawing on the table and reach for one of the books and start scheming through the pages.

"I guess that I am surprised some things had not change." He said.

"What?" Fuuko looks confused at him.

"This journal contains records of people who tried the armor and failed... many of them either died or ended up crippled." Raiga explains, showing the journal to her.

"There are failures?" Fuuko asked, confused.

"I don't know how to tell you… but I heard that when the suit was created, there are complicated flaws that can injured people for months or even lost your memories." Raiga explains. ' _Maybe it's after that day… the armor is damaged and reversed to Save Mode._ ' He thought.

"No doubt that's why your parents tried to opposing the Empire against reproduce the armor. Because it's impossible due to the technology advancement in this world. It's something that doesn't belong in this world." he added.

"What do you mean… doesn't belong in this world?" Fuuko asked.

"Like I said, it doesn't belong in this world. But, another one that's similar to our own. Where my old man come from." Raiga groaned. "I don't know the whole story myself, to be honest, but this is just what I've been told when he was still alive. Supposedly, both him and the IXA armor came from a world, where technology is far more advanced and there are Fangires too. He somehow got stranded here after fighting a serious battle that could have destroyed the world. He often talked about this world as some kind of travel to parallel...something...I never really understood what he meant. But one thing that's similar is both have Fangires. Some would think he was making it up before seeing him change into the armor." He explains his story, "Along the way, I was born. I didn't know who my mother was, but my father said she died when I was born. The Empire attacked our home village and I was the only survivor. I came here to take back what belongs to my father."

"That…is a lot…" Fuuko whispered. Though she want to not believe him… but Raiga proved that one thing that IXA is something didn't belong to this world.

"Yeah… I know. It's a lot to take in. Even people who know him says the same thing." Raiga reassured.

"I will be outside to get some air." Fuuko respond before leaving the dusty lab.

Raiga tried to look for anything else useful to help. But he soon come up with nothing except for broken parts, statistic, and math formulas that he didn't recognize.

' _Even with just alchemy or the best people that the Empire can gather around… The IXA system is far too advanced for this world to handle._ ' Raiga thought. If it is something the Empire cannot recreate, then the Empire will make certain that no one can have it.

Raiga will make sure that he will take back it if they ever think of disposing it. That armor belongs to his father and one the last things he has to remember him by.

"You know that she is in shock knowing that her parents were involved with IXA." Kivat said, emerging from nearby. "You should talk with her about it."

"You want me to say sorry and that it was my father's fault that her parents were executed?" Raiga remarked sarcastically before he got smack in the head by Kivat.

"It was not your father's fault, but more of the Empire's selfish greed to blame for what happened with her parents." Kivat corrected. "Did she say that she blames your father for what happened?"

"No…" sighed Raiga. "But I felt like she could blame him for what happened. She has every rights to do so…"

"Are you sure of that?" Kivat asked. He fluttered over to rest on Raiga's shoulder and patted him on the back with his wing. "Trust me on this, Raiga. I know women and I can be certain that she has a kind soul. I am sure that you two will become great friends."

Raiga just stare at Kivat before looking at the dusty lab. "There is nothing more for me here…" He said before he soon left through the passageway.

He soon saw Fuuko standing outside of the empty house and approached her.

"Fuuko, how do you feel?" Raiga called out to her.

"I'm fine." Fuuko assured.

"Fuuko… tell me, are you upset about what happened to your parents?" Raiga asked.

"…"

"It's okay that you don't have to pretend everything is fine." Raiga said.

"I'm upset that my parents were killed and have to learn how to accept the cruelty of the Capital's ways, struggling to live or you will end up dead. Even if I tried to opposed… it will mean death. Nothing we did will changes this way of life." Fuuko said sadly. Raiga soon place his hand on her shoulder.

"I see." Raiga remarked. "But I assure you that you won't have to live like that anymore. I'll make sure of that." He said.

"W-What…?" Fuuko looks surprised.

"I can't stand to see people who have to live in a rotten place like here, when they don't have other options available to them because the Empire cut of those opinions. The only things that people waiting long for the Revolution Army to take care of things or the day they die from this cruel life. I find this really pathetic. I lost my father and everyone in the village, but I still have my life and keep walking to make my own path than letting the Empire decide how I live." Raiga continued. "If you like, I can take you under my wing. So you can become better than yourself of now." He offered.

Raiga watches her before seeing her sniffle. "I'm really pathetic…" she said. "Are you sure… that I'm not going to be a burden to you?" she asked.

Raiga shake his head before helping her wipe the tears from her eyes. "Of course. I won't let you be a freeloader, but you will also work to earn your keep at my place." Though he also need to inform his guardians of his choice.

"…I'll accept your offer." Fuuko answered.

"Come on, how about we get something to eat? I am sure that it will make things better. My treats." Raiga offered. It wasn't long until Fuuko agreed and the two went off.

* * *

After arriving at the shopping district, Raiga soon bought himself and Fuuko treats from a local snack shop as they digging into the snacks.

"Raiga… how you're going to find what're you looking for?" Fuuko asked. If the military kept it somewhere, then it will be troubled to steal.

"Don't worry… I already have a plan." Raiga answered. ' _That depends on whether or not, if they really going to have someone used it against me or the Fangires themselves._ ' He thought to himself.

Raiga hears the violin ringing before the two heard screams from out of nowhere. They turn around to see civilians running from the Octopus Fangire who been draining dried from the imperial soldiers she consumed.

" **It looks like I have free lunch today~!** " Octopus Fangire said before sending her energy fangs into their bodies and drained them of their life force before shattered their entire bodies like glasses.

"Come we cannot let that monster defeat us!" the soldier snapped before trying to firing his rifle at the Octopus Fangire, but nothing was working and the Fangire continued with feeding on the Imperial soldiers who get in her way.

Many civilians around panicked while Raiga takes Fuuko with him and starts running from the Fangire. The two stop by a nearby alley and hide there while civilians either run or being devoured for their life force.

"Fuuko, I want you to stay here." Raiga said before loosening his grip on Fuuko. "I will be back for you." he said.

"You could… get… yourself killed…" Fuuko protested. But most of all, she would end up losing the kind person who rescued her.

Raiga soon giving her a rub on the head to conform her worries. "Don't worry. I will be fine." He said before he left the alley.

Fuuko can't handle the fact that Raiga is leaving her and emerged out from the alley, but she is in for shock of her life.

"Let's go, Raiga! Kivatte Ikuze! **GABUU!** "

Raiga letting Kivat bite his hand as mirror-like marks on his face and his belt materialized around his waist.

"Henshin!" Raiga said before placing Kivat into his belt.

Soon Raiga covered in silver and transformed into Kiva, he soon charged forward at the Octopus Fangire who grabbed more civilian with her tentacles to feed on their life force.

Kiva soon got out his battle fans as he tossed them into the air and the blade on the fans turned red before they cut off the tentacles.

This caused the Fangire to gasp in pain as the civilian-run for their lives while Kiva charging at the Fangire and punched her in the face. This caused Octopus Fangire to stumble back before the Fangire got back up and glares at Kiva.

A girl with twin pink ponytails in a pink outfit soon arrived at the place and was surprised that Kiva is fighting against the Octopus Fangire. She originally came to the Capital to do some shopping and listen for anything new initial. But she wasn't expecting to come across this scene of a battle in the middle of the day.

Kiva evades the punches before responding with his own set of punches, delivering a sky uppercut that sends the Octopus Fangire flying in the air.

Before Kiva knows it, the Octopus Fangire got out her tentacle and grabbed Kiva by his neck. Kiva struggles to get himself free before the Octopus Fangire tossing him around.

Kiva soon lands on the ground and hears a gasp before seeing Fuuko who shown a frightened expression.

"Raiga…" Fuuko said.

But the Octopus Fangire used this chance and attacks both of them as Kiva got up from the ground and ran to Fuuko before the energy blasts which resulted in an explosion.

The Octopus Fangire thought that she can gloat before getting hit by something fast from out of nowhere. It was none other than Kiva on a black horse that is donned in black, red, and silver armor.

The pinked hair girl, Mine, who was hiding nearby a wall, she cannot believe her eyes wide to see Kiva on an armored horse.

 _Where did that horse come from!?_ Mine thought incredulous. It as if the horse… magically come out of thin air!

The Octopus Fangire turns around and her legs turned into wheels before she started skidding away in the process.

"Let's go, Barikion!" Kiva shouts as his horse went after the Fangire in an amazing speed.

The Fangire continues moving down the street freighting many people while Kiva chases her from behind.

The Octopus Fangire then swings her tentacles at him, but Kiva saw them coming and jumps over them as he stands on top of Barikion while still moving forward to catch up with the Octopus Fangire.

"Kivat, you're up." Kiva said as his partner jumps out of the belt.

"Yosha! Watch my moves!" Kivat said before he flies around and slashing the Octopus Fangire with his wings.

This caused the Octopus Fangire to become unfocused before she stumbled and landed hard to the ground hard. Kiva got off his horse and standing in front before getting out his Wake Up Fuestle.

He inserts it into Kivat's mouth.

" **WAKE UP!** "

Soon the sky turned to night with the moon appearing across the empty sky. Kiva rises his right leg into the air and Kivat flying around his leg, freeing the red wings.

The Octopus Fangire get back up, Kiva then jumps into the air and aimed a flying side kick at her, causing the Fangire being moved back and then slams into the ground then Kiva's symbol appeared beneath her.

The Octopus Fangire then crystallized and then shattered and its soul was flying away. Kiva soon looks up at the soul orb before it vanished straight into thin air.

Mine soon emerged from her hiding place as Kiva was going back to his horse. She got out a small pistol and aimed at him. It wasn't long until she fired bullets at Kiva.

Mine become surprised, Kiva caught all of her bullets with his left hand before dropping them straight to the ground.

This left Mine to drop her jaws to the floor at what Kiva did. Kiva then got on his horse and rode away fast.

Soon Mine snapped out of her thoughts as she decides that she stay in the Empire far too long and need to return especially told others about her account about Kiva.

* * *

Fuuko stirring up and finding herself in what looks like a soft bed in a room that she wasn't familiar with. She soon slowly gets up and noticed that she wasn't in the capital anymore.

"Are you awake, Fuuko?" A familiar voice asked as Raiga coming into the room by himself.

"Raiga… you're okay…" Fuuko said quietly.

"I'm fine," Raiga answered. "How do you feel…?" he asked.

"I… the last thing… I remember…" Fuuko said before her eyes wide as she remembered what she remembers back when the Octopus Fangire attack and— "You become that… thing—"

"Are you afraid of me?" Raiga asked, aware that his armored form can be scary sometimes for most people.

"No… I am not afraid… since you… saved me again, Raiga." Fuuko corrected as Raiga studied her expression and sensed that she is honest with her feeling.

"I see…" Raiga said.

"But… where… are we?" Fuuko asked, confused. "A…Are we still back …there?"

"You don't need to worry. You're at our place, young lady. Somewhere far from the Capital. Castle Doran!" Kivat answered as he made his presence known to Fuuko. This made Fuuko blinks in surprised.

"How do you do? My name is Kivat The Third, I'm the partner of Raiga." Kivat introduced.

"A talking bat…"

"Kivat here is my partner and my friend," Raiga explained. "We know each other back when I was younger. He is also the reason I can become the armored being known as Kiva that you saw," he explains.

"Raiga… who are you?" Fuuko asked.

Raiga looks at Fuuko. If she wants answers, it will now consider she will be under his care now.

"If you want to know… you better come with me." Raiga offered her his hand.

Fuuko takes his hand as he helps her up from the bed and they soon left the bedroom. Soon Raiga leads them into a chamber.

When they got there, they were greeted by the presence of Ramon and two older gentlemen beside him. The first one look like a feral looking man in his mid-twenties with unkempt hair and wearing a black jacket, matching pants and a white shirt with the tie hanging loosely.

The second one was a heavy built man in his early thirties with a firm expression on his face and wearing a butler's uniform. He wore white gloves.

"Everyone, this is Fuuko." Raiga introduced. "Fuuko… the kid is Ramon, the one with the loosen tie is Jiro, and the big guy is Riku. They're my guardians and the caretakers of Castle Doran."

"How do you do, Nee-san?" Ramon grinned as he bowed. Riki bowed stoically as Jiro gave a nodded.

"It... It's nice… to meet you… all." Fuuko answered.

"She is certainly shy one…" Ramon mused, "Raiga-sama, I never imagined that you find a girlfriend." Fuuko blushed at the implication.

"Ramon, I just took her in since it not safe in the Capital." Raiga stated.

Jiro grunted, "So what are you going to do with her now?"

"I'll take responsibility for what happens to her, Jiro. She is going to live here and that is my decision as the Master of Castle Doran." Raiga responds to Jiro. "…The Capital is no place for someone like her when I only been there for a few days."

The feral man then looks at Fuuko, the young girl seems to be frightened. "Do you swear on your life that you will never betray us in anyway?" he asked.

Fuuko then looks at Raiga and then at Jiro before she nodded.

"I sense you have questions, we'll be happy to give them to you, but not right now," said Jiro. He ordered, "Ramon, go prepare an extra place for dinner. Riki, get dinner ready. We have a new member who will join Castle Doran."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: There you have it, folks. Raiga and Tatsumi will go on their separate ways here than staying together. In here, Kiva has a special horse for combat against Fangires and traveling places than a motorcycle due to the world of Akame Ga Kill is in the industrial era: That means that they didn't invent engines yet! The same goes for IXA System which didn't belong in this world and cannot possible recreated here.**

 **As for Kiva's horse is Barikion which is the same name of Dark Magic Horse Barikion from the series** _ **Mahou Sentai Magiranger**_ **.**

 **I won't be updating any chapters for this fic for a while. I am going back to my other ones. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


	3. Wake 3: Under The Moonlight

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Akame Ga Kill or Kamen Rider Kiva. They belonged to their respective writers and I've only writing this for fun. It true that I want to save this for tomorrow which is Halloween, but I realized that I will be busy tomorrow and decide to do it now.**

Kiva- Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky

Wake 3: Under The Moonlight

Tatsumi was alone on a bed inside his new room and looked at his hand that tried to reach the ceiling. It was night time, but he still can't sleep.

The young man was thinking about what happened these past few days, after he joined Night Raid.

He learned why he was kidnapped by Leone who has been part of Night Raid because he was at the mansion. But he also learned something in exchange and in regards to the monster that was there.

 _Fangire_.

Mysterious monsters that devoured the life force of humans and can take on the forms of regular people, therefore blending in with the crowd. They aren't anything like Danger Beasts and capable of intellect like humans. Tatsumi might be relieved that monster killed the family responsible for what happened to his friends, but being reminded that they can attack those regard of they are evil or innocent.

Najenda, the leader of Night Raid then asks about Raiga. Tatsumi admitted that he didn't know a lot about him and that he left after helping with Ieyasu's grave.

The second thing he learned was the motivation of Night Raid behind their strings of murder corruption people in the Capital. When the Boss of Night Raid asks if he wanted to join them, Tatsumi didn't hesitate joining them or they won't let him leave this place alive.

Night Raid is a lot different from what he imagined and the way that they acted. After joining them, Tatsumi went on his first assassination mission on a corrupted captain officer known as Ogre without being spotted by anyone else.

He still has some issues with the order of kidnapping him, however the young man still worries if Sayo is going to awake or not. The Boss didn't blame Tatsumi for still feeling distrustful of them but he still can't help feeling worried.

What happens when she wakes up, and that he isn't there to greet her?

"Sayo… I'm sorry that I can't be there when you wake up." Tatsumi muttered quietly. Though he may adjust to his new surroundings, he still can't get the worries about his childhood friend out of his mind.

 _This path may be dangerous… but I will come back alive and see you…_ Tatsumi thought serious. With Ieyasu gone, it just both of them of them now.

Meanwhile the leader of Night Raid with Leone and Akame were present. They were having a meeting regard to Kiva who been sighted by Mine.

"I see… so you weren't able to find him." Najenda said, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah. I can't find him anywhere." Leone said. "It's like Akame said he vanishes like a ghost. Except leaving his mark whenever he destroyed those Fangires."

From what Leone told her, Raiga was a violinist, having quite an impressive skill. Najenda rarely meet any violinists that will draw her attention especially Raiga.

But the power that Raiga wields reminded Najenda of someone that she know. After all, she was the one who brought him in. Unfortunately, that individual is not present in the base due to being on a long term mission assigned by the Revolution Army. Not to mention Raiga's companion is… an unusual species of bat that can talk. Is that supposed to be a new Danger Beast that they never know about? But is it possible that this Raiga is similar to him? Or he is like the Fangires? It's too bad they don't have any more information about the Fangire compared to the limited amount of information they have.

"What should we do?" Akame asked.

"We need more information even if it means to capture him…" Najenda said. "There is no doubt that the Empire will be after him as well…" Najenda had her suspicions and hopes to get straight to the bottom of this matter.

* * *

In the main chamber of Castle Doran, Raiga approaches Fuuko who is still amazed by the sights of this place.

"So what would you like to know?" Raiga asked.

"What was that thing you fought earlier?" Fuuko asked.

"That was a Fangire." Raiga said. "Fangires are similar to vampires, but they feed on the life energy of humans rather than blood. Not only can they disguise themselves in human form to hide within society, they also secretly feed." He explains.

"Are Fangires same as Danger Beasts?" Fuuko asked.

Jiro soon spoked up. "No. Danger Beasts are more than creatures below the food chain. Unlike them, Fangire can reformed their bodies after it's destroyed." That is true especially Mazoku member like Jiro hate being mistaken for those lowlife Danger Beasts.

"That's correct," Kivat said. "The only way to stop them by reforming themselves is by destroying or sealing their souls."

"I see…" Fuuko said, "But what about… Kiva?" she asked before she noticed an expression on Raiga's face. "Raiga?"

"It's a special armor made by the Kivat family… they're like Kivat, mechanical bats who can talk and fly." Raiga answered.

"Why is Kivat called that when his family name is Kivat?" Fuuko asked, confused.

Kivat then spoke up. "The Clan's named after my family. The Kivat-bat family is the premier family among the Clan because we can form suits with help of a partner."

"Can't anyone wear the armor… like IXA?" Fuuko asked.

"Not really." Raiga answered. "You see… Kivat's family tend to be picky about who will be chosen when it comes wearing their armor."

"That is true." Kivat said. "But another reason why we're picky is because humans cannot use the Kiva suit." he revealed.

This made Fuuko blink in surprise. "Pardon…?"

"The armor can't be used by humans due to its demonic power, therefore killing them. My partner Raiga here is a special case...he is half-human and half-Fangire— Fandiri." Kivat explains. This made the young girl looks at Raiga with surprised expression.

"My father is human and my mother is a Fangire, but like I said before I never knew her." Raiga answered. "The only difference for me...I can't become one or devour human life force. I can only show tribal marks whenever I become Kiva. So you won't have to worry if you think that I'll try to eat you. Although I don't recommend you telling this to anyone...it's kind of difficult to bring up that part."

"I see. That is a lot to take in," Fuuko replied. "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone else about it."

She is still admiring the insides of Castle Doran before noticing a violin held in a glass like case. "What is this?" Fuuko asked.

"That is the Bloody Rose," Raiga answered. "Something that Tou-san left behind for me. It also lets me know when Fangires are attacking, too." He explained with a distant look.

"It's beautiful…." Fuuko said.

"Anyway, I'm going to be taking a quick bath." Raiga said. "Please wait for me." he said before leaving the chamber room immediately.

"After hearing from Raiga-sama, do you still wish to stay here?" Jiro asked, approaching her. "Does him being half-human bother you?"

"Raiga… saved my life again. No, I am not bother by it…" Fuuko answered. Raiga was willing to help her despite being a complete stranger and took her into his home, something that not anyone in the Capital can do. "I wish to repay him…"

Jiro stares at her careful before he made a decision. "Very well. Tomorrow, we will see what you can do before training you as a maid of Castle Doran." He said.

"But there is something I wonder about..." The young girl muttered quietly, but Jiro heard her.

"What is it?" Jiro asked.

"Why doesn't Raiga work for the Revolution army?" Fuuko asked, curious. After learning what Raiga can do as Kiva, she is certainly that his armor is powerful indeed. But there is a small part of her wondering why Raiga helped someone like her, when he can fight with the people in the Revolution Army.

"There is nothing for him to gain from working with them." Jiro answered calmly.

"What…?" Fuuko blinks in surprise. "But doesn't the Revolution Army promise betterment?" she asked as this is what those live on the street known.

"That is nothing more than a weak front that the Revolution Army puts up. It isn't anything better than the Empire." Jiro said.

"How do you know this…?" she asked.

"Don't think we came here unprepared for the worse about what's going on between the Empire and Revolutionary Army. Raiga-sama researched both sides in case he ended up being dragged into the conflict brewing here." Jiro told her.

* * *

In a large bathroom, Raiga is relaxing in an large bathtub with hot water while Kivat is riding on a small wooden basket.

"You seem relaxed after coming back." Kivat said, noticing the contend expression on Raiga's face.

"Yeah…" Raiga sighed. "Being in a place that death can happen at any time… could be really stressful." He reasoned before rubbing soap on his body.

"True… but I think you're more relieved that a cute girl like Fuuko joined us." Kivat added with a mischief grin.

"It's not like that…" Raiga answered. "Besides, I think she fits the requirements on that list you guys gave me about what you want for in a maid. Remember?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember the list..." Kivat said sarcastically. "But it also means that you inwardly admitted that she's cute like I did! Don't deny it, Raiga. You and I have the same taste in pretty girls! Admit it!" he pointed out

"It still too early to decide on that…" Raiga answered, slightly hesitated. "Besides, you have to remember why we're in this creepy place in the first place."

"But we need to bear it a bit longer until we find out who has IXA and reclaim it from those heartless bastards." Kivat said hastily.

Raiga then spoke up again. "Hey Kivat… do you think anything would've been different if I've spared that girl at the mansion?" he asked.

"I know how you feel, Raiga. But it is unavoidable. She grew up in an environment where torture and lashing out punishment became natural for her. It will take a long time for someone like her to change. Even if the Fangires didn't come, the Night Raid will show up and do the job." Kivat said.

"I see…" Raiga sighed before sink lower to the water.

"So what are you going to do about Night Raid? They've already seen you three times." Kivat asked.

"Hopefully, we can least avoid them as long as possible. Then again, it's unrealistic for that thought to likely occur. They know the layout of the Capital." Raiga said. "But if we end up facing them and have no choice...at least we show them who they should never mess with." He answered.

A devious grin form on the bat's face. "Hehe… I like the way you think, Raiga." He chuckled. "So after getting IXA, are you going to see if you can fit in your father's armor?" he asked.

This made Raiga have a sorrow expression. "I'm not sure… I grew up watching Tou-san fight in that armor, and I am not sure if I'm worthy of wearing it like him. But I will make sure that the IXA armor won't continue being tarnished." Raiga said.

"I see... I understand, Raiga." Kivat said. "You should check on Fuuko and talk to her. She's probably waiting for you and getting the story from Jiro," said Kivat.

Raiga let out a sigh before nodding and gets himself out of the water. Kivat shook the water off himself before he took flight.

* * *

Fuuko is still a bit shocked about learning that the Revolution Army wasn't that good as she thought it would be. Even after Jiro helped her sit on the couch when she is taken aback by the revelation.

"Then what does Raiga fight when he has power?" Fuuko asked.

"To fight Fangires in order to protect humans." Jiro answered.

"But why does he have to protect them?" Fuuko asked, confused.

"It's his destiny," Jiro answered. "From birth it has been decided but it is also why he's doomed to be alone."

Fuuko can't help but being shocked of hearing this. "Why does he have to bear this burden? Not all humans are good… and willing to kill others without any remorse." Fuuko said.

"Raiga-sama told me about what happened to your parents, and I agreed that there are people in the Capital are worse than Fangires. But it doesn't mean you need to sink down to their level." Jiro said. "Not everyone can be bad forever, but for some if given a chance… they can change."

"It's… just hard to believe since people are always being cruel to others in the capital." Fuuko said.

"But Raiga-sama came to your aid when you were almost beaten to death. He cares about you." Jiro said.

"But is it really okay for me… to stay here?" Fuuko asked quietly.

"Since you'll be one of us, you will do your best to care for him and support him." Jiro requested. "He needs people that he can trust especially you."

"Thank you…" Fuuko said as she never felt that important before. Maybe things will be different here for her.

Further conversation ended when Riki made his presence known to the two in the room. "Dinner is served. Please, follow me."

* * *

The dinner hall was large and spacious with a dining table to match. It was at least 20 feet long with chairs along the side, and one on each end. Raiga sat on the right corner of the table to Fuuko who sat at the end of the table. Raiga felt better that they sat close since it difficult to talk across 20 feet. In front of them was their dinner, steak, biscuit breads with butter, salad and glasses of water.

"How is the food?" Raiga asked.

"It's good…" Fuuko replied, "Umm… can't I ask something?"

"Yes?" Raiga asked.

"Do you mind being call Raiga-sama… or Goshujin-sama?" Fuuko asked.

"To be honest, I don't think that I'm worth of being call Goshujin-sama. But you can just call me what you feel like." Raiga said.

"Then… I will call you, Raiga-sama. Is… that okay?" Fuuko requested.

Raiga nodded.

"You really have nice people to look after you and home to live in." Fuuko continued.

"They've been the ones who look after me when I lost everything and I'm grateful for that." Raiga answered.

"Are you sure?" Fuuko asked. "But what about Ramon? He can't be older than 13."

"Well… they look the same because they wear disguises." Raiga explains. "But I can tell you that they aren't Fangires."

"Then what are they?" Fuuko asked.

"Sorry, but I have no right to blab. It's their secret." Raiga said.

"I see…" Fuuko said. "Raiga-sama, I'm surprised that you have a castle way out in the woods. I am surprised that not a lot of people noticed." She stated.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to mention that normal humans can't see this place unless I invite them like you." Raiga began, "And Castle Doran isn't just a building, but a castle build on a giant dragon."

"This is going to take some time to get used to..." Fuuko said before slowly eating her food.

"But doesn't this frighten you…? Living inside a dragon?" Raiga clarified.

"Not really… it better than any other places that I know," Fuuko shaking her head.

"I see…" Raiga said before going back to eating.

"I also heard that you aren't interested in the Revolution Army." Fuuko said which stops him from eating his meal. "Not… that I will judge you if you have your own reasons for not trusting them. I will respect your decision."

"I won't deny it that they do is consider good, but their reason for betterment is just weak and there is no doubt that the Empire will eventually fall for the worse." Raiga said. "That is what I learned while I was traveling as a mercenary."

"You're a mercenary?" Fuuko asked, surprised.

"I like the freedom." Raiga answered honestly. "This way I'm not tied down to any countries, and being able to help out with whatever I feel like. I heard from others about what the Empire and Revolution Army do; I'm not taking either sides since I will have to kill numerous people." He said.

"But it isn't the same with being a mercenary?" Fuuko raising an eyebrow.

"I won't deny that there are mercenaries who do that for living. But there are those who choose not to and helping out with issues regard to Danger Beasts like myself." Raiga answered.

"I see…" Fuuko replied before eating her food again.

"After dinner, I will show you around Castle Doran so you won't get lost." Raiga said.

Fuuko nodded.

* * *

The first stop that they made was the massive library which made Fuuko surprised at the sight of many books.

"I've never seen so many books." Fuuko said with amazement. "How many are there?" she asked.

"To be honest, I still had gone over all of them when I started living here… there might be more than we expect." Raiga said. "Castle Doran has existed for a really long time… so I don't know a lot of its secrets."

"So even you don't know what goes around here?" Fuuko asked, surprised.

Raiga nodded. "Yeah, but also there are rooms that we can't go in since my guardians say they're dangerous." Raiga explains.

"But why would they put dangerous rooms in the first place?" Fuuko asked.

"I have no idea." Raiga shrugged.

"So what does these books cover?" Fuuko asked.

"A lot of things such as Danger Beasts and Teigu." Raiga added.

"What is a Teigu?" Fuuko asked at the last part.

"Teigu are powerful relics created by the Empire when it first established since the first Emperor needed weapons to protect his vast nation for generation. They usually look like weapons or every day product. A lot of them were either destroyed or stolen." Raiga explains before picked up one of the books. "This book here tells how most Teigus are made by using the flesh of Danger Beasts with special abilities, and rare minerals like olihalcon." He shows her the book.

"But you can say they're also the reason why people are afraid to defiant the Emperor now." He added as Fuuko shown an understanding look.

"I see… I heard imperial soldiers have strange objects that grant them power to kill people. So they're really Teigu," Fuuko replied. "Does Teigu harm Fangires?" Fuuko asked.

"Not really. Like Jiro said Danger Beasts are below the Fangires." Raiga answered.

"I'm surprised that the Fangires won't come to conquer the Capital…" Fuuko said curiosity. "How come?"

"To be honest, I am confused about that as well. With all of death and murders here, I'm certain that they'd be eager to eat here." Raiga admits.

"I see…"

It wasn't long until they left as Raiga shows Fuuko another room. This one leaded straight… to a forest?

"Where are we?" Fuuko asked.

"This room is actually a special space in Castle Doran that cannot be breached from anywhere else… but a place fitting more than an average stable for him." Raiga said.

"Him…?" Fuuko looks confused before hearing a loud cried from nearby. She becomes startled and saw Barikion except that he wasn't wearing any armor except for his helmet.

The young girl soon ran to the safest place she know… that is behind Raiga's back. Raiga stares back at the black horse with a serious expression.

"That is enough, Barikion." Raiga said serious. Barikion replied with a snort back at the young man in front of him.

"Who… is this?" Fuuko asked. She never seen a horse this intimidate before in her life.

"Sorry about that, Fuuko. This is Barikion." Raiga introduced her to the black horse, "He is different from your average horses… and he only allows those he deem strong to ride him."

"I see…" Fuuko said before looking at Barikion who let out a scoffed and leave. "He is quite rough for a horse…" she said nervous.

"He has a standard for a warhorse. Many people tried to subdue him for his powers before I take it." Raiga said while showing her a bit of the room here. He still remembered how many people tried to catch the horse and failed before he managed to tame the fearsome horse.

"Then how did you tame him?" Fuuko asked, confused.

"…" Raiga was quiet when he thinks back to the time.

( **Flashback** )

 _Raiga, in his armor as Kiva, approached the infamous black horse when Barikion lowered himself down to get on… but there was an ominous feeling around the horse._

" _Let's do this, Raiga." Kivat said._

 _Kiva soon climbed onto Barikion's back and secured himself on his back, Barikion took off into an open area..._

" _This doesn't seem too bad… isn't it?" Kivat asked casually._

 _Soon Barikion started to buckled and jumped in order to get his new rider off his back._

" _AAAAHHHH! I take it back… this horse is crazy!" Kiva screamed, holding onto Barikion's neck like his life depended on it._

" _Raiga! Get this horse to stop right now!" Kivat shout in equally panic state._

" _You aren't the one who is struggling here!" Kiva complained as Barikion continued with the crazy ride for several agonizing minutes._

 _It wasn't long until Barikion stop as Raiga and Kivat collapsed to ground with dizzy expression upon their faces._

( **Present** )

"Let's just say it was not something I recommend if they don't have the heart for it," Raiga said with a forceful smile.

"I see… I probably will keep that in mind." Fuuko said meekly.

* * *

Raiga soon makes a stop to his room.

"And this is my room…" Raiga said before opening the door.

Fuuko looks around Raiga's room and surprised how ordinary it looks. Just two bookshelves, a single bed, drawers, and a violin case.

"You play the violin?" Raiga nodded before opened his case to show her the violin and bow.

"Can… I hear you play?" Fuuko asked meekly.

"Very well… this will be considered a welcoming present for you." Raiga held his instrument close to him and placed the bow against the strings.

It wasn't long until his room is filled with music as well as the ears of the new member of Castle Doran. Fuuko is amazed by how talented Raiga was. She never heard anything beautiful coming from a violin before.

It wasn't long until Raiga finished playing the song and wait for a response from Fuuko. The young girl looks at him with an awed expression.

"How was it?" Raiga asked.

"It's amazing, Raiga-sama…" Fuuko said, awed. "I never heard anyone play like that."

"So it's not bad?" Raiga asked, curious.

Fuuko shakes her head. "Though I don't know much about music… but I think that you might be famous than being a mercenary." She said with a small smile formed upon her face.

"I guess it's good since I can see you smile." Raiga said.

This made Fuuko looks somewhat flustered. "Umm… thank you." She said nervous.

It wasn't long until Raiga puts his stuff away before showing Fuuko the guest room where she would be staying.

* * *

(Two days later- Capital)

Raiga went back to the Capital. He still wants to get out of this place. But he has a reason for staying here despite how much he feels angry about the ones who are in charge of this place. As he walk down the path, he sensed the same feelings from before yesterday still emitting here.

"Hello there!" A sweet and cheery feminine voice said from the side of Raiga.

Raiga turned his head to see an auburn-haired garrison guard jogging towards him. As the girl approached, Raiga noticed that she was dragging something on a leash. It looks like a small dog. But Raiga is certain that he never seen any dogs like that before. Though something about the dog looks familiar but he cannot placed it where.

"My justice sensor was picking up something. You there! You look like you're new around. Do you need any assistance?" The girl asked, as she suddenly saluted. "I'm Seryu, with the capital garrison! I'm an ally of justice!"

 _She looks normal to me…_ Raiga thought before he hears the dog whine.

"Are you hungry, Koro-chan?" Seryu asked to the dog, as she crouched in front of it. "Well, just hang in there a little longer!" Seryu noticed that Raiga was staring at Koro, and gently picked up the dog. "Oh don't worry about Koro. He's the teigu Hecatoncheir. He's completely harmless to all innocents."

 _Hecatoncheir as in the_ biological _teigu?!_ Raiga soon remembered the book about Teigu and recalled how deadly the Teigu could be. ' _But it's only dangerous to those you perceive as evil…_ ' he thought.

"So do you have a problem?" Seryu asked to the young man.

"Well… I wonder if you guys from the capital garrison noticed why everyone is feeling depressed?" Raiga asked, curious.

"No, there is nothing wrong here. Everyone in the Capital lives happily and safe from harm." Seryu answered with a smile. "But if you feel threatened, you can count on us to be there to protect you! That is the job of the imperial guards!"

 _Yep. There is certainly something wrong with this girl…_ Raiga thought.

"Sorry… I just had a rough day…" Raiga said discrete, keeping an eye on the Teigu like dog. "You see… a friend of mine got eaten alive by a monster in the shopping district. Did you hear about that?"

"I'm sorry for your loss... Like you, some of my men loss their lives when they tried to subdued the monster." Seryu said with sympathetic expression. "But I promise you that the capital garrison will do better so no more lives were lost! I swore on my heart of justice!"

' _Justice… this girl must be delusional if that's what her country really is…_ ' "I see… sorry for bothering you. I will be going now." Raiga said before leaving.

"No problem!" Seryu exclaimed, as she saluted once again. "If you spot any illegal activities please come find me! I'll sniff it out, and destroy any evildoers!"

"I see. Thank you." Raiga said with a fake sniffing sound.

"Let's go Koro-chan, I know you're hungry." Seryu said, as she took off running down the street. "How do five condemned criminals sound?"

 _Okay… that might leave me mentally scarred for life…_ Raiga thought, feeling even more nauseous than before. ' _That girl certainly has a few screws loose if she's saying those things...will there be others like her…?_ ' he thought before continued on his exploration of the capital.

* * *

"So I'm finally back in the Capital," Tatsumi said as he glancing at the crowds. "But now that I really look, everyone seems so sad."

"Well it makes sense, since they're under the government's boot and there is a recession going on." Mine pointed out, walking ahead of Tatsumi. "Now stop looking around so much; it'll make you seem suspicious. I told you one of the reasons we came to the capital, is so that I can teach you how to be stealthy and inconspicuous. You have to blend with the crowds, and not draw any unwanted attention toward yourself."

"You're right." Tatsumi said, as he caught up with Mine. "So, is it really okay for us to be walking around in broad daylight like this?"

"Yeah…" Mine replied, pointing to a series of wanted posters on a nearby wall. "The only people on the wanted posters are Akame, Sheele, Bulat, and the boss. The rest of us are free to walk around the capital."

Tatsumi stares at the posters before he realized something odd.

"Wait a second…" Tatsumi said, pointing at the middle poster. The man looked sort of like Bulat, but with a different hairstyle. "Are you telling me that is Bulat!?"

"Yeah! Now stop fucking yelling!" Mine hissed, slapping Tatsumi on the arm. Releasing an annoyed huff, Mine crossed her arms over her chest. "He changed his image after joining Night Raid."

"That's a pretty big change though." Tatsumi commented, as took one last look at the wanted poster.

Mine sighed. "Well now, that's cleared up. We still have a mission to complete." Mine said, crossing her arms behind her back.

Tatsumi sighed. "Since you're the boss… lead the way."

"Alright! Our mission is check up on the capital's condition. But remember we can't be suspicious when making our observation." Mine said, turning toward a nearby clothes shop. "Now come with me…"

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_

(Few hours of terror)

 _What kind of training is this?!_ Tatsumi thought with a blank stare filled his eyes.

"Mmm, we sure bought a lot." Mine said with a content smile, sipping some of her tea. "I knew pink would be this spring's trending color."

"Sure thing…" The young man cannot help, but remember what happens after been dragged around by the pinkette for three hours.

Going from store to store, and buying ludicrous amount of clothes; which Tatsumi was forced to carry. Though he admit that she did look cute in most of them. But it doesn't excuse her basically making him, her pack mule for the past three hours.

"Ah, it's nice to kick back and relax every now and then." Mine said, setting down her tea cup. "Well good job, Tatsumi. Mission complete."

"W-what…" Tatsumi said, as his eye began to twitch. "Are you fucking kidding me!? That wasn't a mission, it was just a stupid shopping trip!"

Mine soon give Tatsumi a slap across the face.

"What did I say about drawing unwanted attention?" she berated him. "It wasn't just a useless shopping trip. We just used a shopping trip as a cover up, so that we could do our observation without looking suspicious." This made Tatsumi's eyes widen at Mine's explanation. "Look at the corner of the street behind, but don't take too long; just only a brief peek." Doing as he was told, Tatsumi quickly glance at the corner behind him. The only thing he saw was a normal man standing there and reading a newspaper. "You may not suspect anything of him, but he's been following since we arrived to the capital."

"Do you think he is with the government?" Tatsumi asked, noticing a sword on the man's belt.

"Maybe an informant of them. He must noticed you shouting Bulat and tried to find anything." Mine said, sipping her tea.

"Shit…" Tatsumi cursed quietly. "I'm sorry about getting us almost caught." He apologized in an apologetic tone.

"Now you know why, you need to be careful. We came here in order to prepare you for the worse. This is a good learning experience for you." Mine said, causing Tatsumi's eyes widened. "As soon as I finished my tea, we can go."

 _I thought she would snapped at me for my mistakes…?_ Tatsumi thought with shocked. ' _I'm just a newbie… but she is actually nice to me. Maybe—_ '

Tatsumi soon mentally shake his head. ' _What in the world am I thinking? I can't think like this when I have Sayo to worry about…_ '

"Alright, let's go." Mine said, setting her tea cup down. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow when she offered her hand. "Come on, take my hand."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked, confused.

"Ugh, don't get all worked up. That guy is still watching us. Since I made you carry all my things, it probably makes you my boyfriend." Mine said, making Tatsumi gawk. "So you need to hold my hand...that we'll look like a couple."

"Fine…" Tatsumi said before hesitantly, took her hand. ' _I never noticed how small her hand is…_ '

"Now let's get out of here," Mine said, leading Tatsumi down the street. But the pinkette kept her face hidden from Tatsumi since her face is reddened. ' _Why am I acting like this? He's just a newbie, and almost blow up the mission. Why does his hand have to be so warm?_ '

"Hey Mine, what's going on over there?" Tatsumi asked, pointed to the crowd that had gathered to their right.

"Probably just a public execution for someone who challenged the empire." Mine replied, walking Tatsumi towards the edge of the crowd. "It's pretty normal thing to see in the capital."

"T-That's horrible…" Tatsumi said, as he felt sick to his stomach. Before Tatsumi and Mine were several people crucified in the middle of a highly populated area. Dozens of people gathered around to gawk at the gruesome display. Seeing the horrifying demonstration, reminded him of what happens to his friends in the shed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You have to maintain your composure." Mine whispered, gently squeezing Tatsumi's hand. "People in the capital are used to seeing things like this, so they aren't affected by it anymore."

"Y-You're right…" Tatsumi said, as he adverted his eyes. "I have to keep calm."

Before Mine could say something, there were black feathers coming out from nowhere as everyone looked shock as the feathers exploded in the process. Both Mine and Tatsumi were forced back as they both start coughing.

"What in the world was that…?" Tatsumi asked while coughing.

"Fangire…" Mine said, pointing to the Fangire who emerging and causing civilian to run in panic by the sight of the appearance.

The Fangire by appearance alone shared the features of a black raven with two wings on his back.

" **This place is truly worth time to have diner.** " The Fangire said before releasing his fangs on the crucified people. It wasn't long until each crucified victims were nothing more than glass tusks.

"What do we do?" Tatsumi asked to the pinkette.

"Nothing we do can stop that thing…" Mine said before seeing the imperial soldiers arrived to try and stop the Fangire. "We will use this distraction and get out of the capital."

" **Hoo! You all came here to die then!** " The Crow Fangire chuckled before easily countering their weapons and knocking them straight to the ground. He soon released his spores before killing off the imperial soldiers until few were left. This caused remaining soldiers to run but Crow Fangire caught one of them.

" **What's wrong? Is this everything that corrupted capital has to offer?** " The Fangire remarked.

The Crow Fangire soon ejected his fangs into the soldier's neck and making him screamed in pain. Just before he can drained the soldier dried, the Crow Fangire and few imperial soldiers were rammed over by Kiva who was riding on top of Barikion.

"Not here either…" Kiva said, noticing that there is no one around could be the one who fighting Fangires.

The Fangire let out a growl before charging at Kiva for disturbing his meal. Kiva got off of Barikion and began to block the fists and before began his attacks to force the Moth Fangire back from him.

" **Why are you protecting these useless humans, Kiva?** " Crow Fangire questioned furious. " **This place is more rotten than you imagined and the people are not worth saving.** "

"I know that, but one thing is still the same to me. You Fangires are still gluttonous as ever." Kiva retorted serious before did a spin kick on the Crow Fangire.

" **But unlike you, I give these humans salvation from their agony… by satisfying my hunger!** " Crow Fangire said.

The Fangire released some fragments from his arm and they materialized into a sword before picked it up.

Kiva got out his war fans and charging at him in respond as their weapons collided with each other. The Rider tried to hit him, but the Fangire is good with blocking his attacks before the Crow Fangire fired spores at him and sending Kiva staggering backward.

"Aibou, I think we need to change weapons." Kivat said.

Kiva got himself back up from the ground, but he spotted something that sparkled far from the corner of his right and jumps away from incoming bullets. The Crow Fangire didn't flinched from the attack as he and Kiva glance to the side to see Seryu with two tonfa guns.

"So you two are the monsters who are responsible for disturbing the peace of the capital…" Seryu said with a sinister look upon her face.

"I knew that woman was weird…" Kiva whispered under his breath. Not to mention that he can feel the evil presence emitting from the woman now. That proved there is something wrong with that woman.

"Yeah, is she ever a woman to begin with that creepy face." Kivat remarked.

"I am with the capital garrison! Seryu Ubiquitous! In the name of justice… I sentence you all to death! I will eliminate all of you!" Seryu said before shooting at the Fangire first.

Crow Fangire let out a sigh at the bullets that to hit him since they don't do much against him.

"Koro, Prey!" Seryu shouts as her dog like teigu enlarged itself and revealed it's razor sharp teeths.

Koro charges at the Crow Fangire who got his sword and sliced Koro from his jaw to the back as the massive Teigu collapsed onto the ground.

"Koro, get up now!" Seryu snapped.

" **This is so boring…** " Crow Fangire said before looking at Kiva. " **Let's meet again, another time…** "

The Crow Fangire brought up his feathers and fired at Seryu before releasing wide range explosion in the process.

"Fine by me…" Kiva shrugged before heading back to Barikion. "Let's go home," Barikion respond with a snort before leaving through the street.

Soon Seryu got out of the explosion and looks around before seeing both Kiva and the Crow Fangire vanished into completed thin air.

"DAMN IT!" Seryu cursed in frustration and rage, "I won't let you guys get away with this!" she screamed.

* * *

(Castle Doran)

Raiga is currently sitting with Fuuko and Ramon in the main chamber, discussing the events today. Though Fuuko's outfit is different right now as she is wearing a frilled band on her hair and dressing in a black blouse and large skirt with a simple apron.

"And that is what happened before coming back." Raiga said, sitting on the couch.

"I see… I'm glad you came back alright." Fuuko said.

"So it's true that woman you met before grow really sharp teeth?" Ramon asked, seem interesting in the expression Seryu made.

"To be honest… I don't know how that is even possible. And don't want to think about it either." Raiga said, shuddered at the thought of that woman. It like what Jiro once says hell no fury to a woman's scorn.

"It too bad that we can't destroyed the ugly mutt of a Teigu." Kivat said.

"Well, I don't deal with number of imperial soldiers if we stayed there too long." Raiga retort. "So how are things going with Fuuko's training as maid?" Raiga asked.

"She seems good with tiding up and cleaning, but her cooking skills is on average level." Ramon replied.

"I see…" Raiga said before looking at Fuuko. "I hope the training wasn't too rough on you."

"No." Fuuko replied in an embarrassed tone, her face burning bright red. "I'm really tired… from the new tasks that were bring up."

"Well, you should also seeing her when she tried to washing the clothes." Ramon chuckled. "Somehow she end up causing the bubbles overflow."

This made Fuuko looks down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…!"

"It's fine…" Raiga assured to the young girl.

* * *

(Night time)

Tatsumi was sitting on top of a branch and he peeked at the target's massive home through a pair of binoculars.

"So that's Iokal's home, man it's crawling with guards." Tatsumi commented.

Iokal is the distant relative of the minister and used the name of the minister's to kidnap young girls from the capital and beat them to death. It wasn't just him, but his five guards who share the blame. The Night Raid come here to assassinate them.

"I can't nail him from here." Mine said, adjusting the dials on her scope. "But I'll take his head clean off as soon as he shows his ugly fucking face."

"And I got your back after you fire the first shot." Tatsumi said.

"I'm not really counting on it though." Mine said, scoping in on the house's grand entrance.

 _Wow… she's so focused…_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at Mine out of the corner of his eye. ' _I can feel her determination from here. Mine really is an incredible assassin…_ '

"I've got eyes on the target." Mine suddenly said, snapping Tatsumi out of his thoughts.

"Alright…" Tatsumi said, as he raised his binoculars. He immediately spotted Iokai leaving his home.

But there was one problem. Iokai was surrounded by a group of innocent women. "You can't attack now! A lot of people came out with him!"

"So what?"

"What do you mean-" Tatsumi looks back at Mine. "How are you gonna snipe him?" he asked.

But Mine didn't say anything.

"No way." Tatsumi said with disbelief expression. "Tell me. You aren't intending to kill innocent bystanders…!"

But Mine already fired. The young man quickly raised his binoculars to track Mine's shot. Tatsumi watched in awe as Mine's shot threaded the needle between of the woman's head, and hit Iokal right between the eyes. Iokal's head immediately snapped back, as blood sprayed from the gaping hole in his head. "Holy… shit…"

"See…? I'm a genius sniper." Mine gloated, resting Pumpkin on top of her shoulder. "Now let's get to the rendezvous point."

"R-Right." Tatsumi stuttered out, still in complete shock over the incredible shot.

Below where Mine and Tatsumi were, Iokal's guards sprinted through the woods; in a desperate search for his assassin.

"No matter what, we have to find the assassin!"

"If he gets away, the minister will have us executed!"

"There's no way, he could've gotten that far!"

It wasn't long until the guards were stop when Leone and other Night Raid members get in their way.

Unknown to them, there was a figure watching them in the shadow. The figure looks like a man around age of 30 with trench coat and hat to cover himself.

"Hmm… I can't wait to taste those girls that foolish human took possessed…" The figure said before he morphed into the Crow Fangire.

* * *

It was after dinner that Raiga and Kivat heard the sound of Bloody Rose playing before the young man get up from his seat.

"Raiga-sama, what's wrong?" Fuuko asked with concerned.

"Fangire appeared…" Raiga answered. This making Fuuko looks surprised. "Stay in Castle Doran. We will back soon after we're done."

"Let's go, Raiga! We cannot be late!" Kivat said when getting the location from Bloody Rose.

Raiga nodded before he leaves through the hallway.

* * *

The Crow Fangire began his assault on Iokal's house by starting to prey on the helpless women that were too scared to even move on their own.

After devour the second one, the Crow Fangire was soon tackled by Kiva from out of nowhere.

Kiva soon looks back at the scared women. "Get out of here quick!" he shouts as this promoted the women to run for their lives.

" **Hmph. Not bad for tracking me…** " Crow Fangire said. ' _But maybe I can use them as distract…_ ' he thought.

Kiva and the Crow Fangire soon charge at each other.

The Rider jumps onto the Fangire's shoulders and started punches at his head. The Crow Fangire manage to shake Kiva off to the ground, and soon stomps his foot on Kiva's chest, and was about to do it again, but Kiva stops the assault by grabbing the Crow Fangire's foot and pushed him back.

Crow Fangire soon spreading his wings and flying straight into the air. Kiva soon followed him in pursued as he got out his war fans and flew after him. It wasn't long until they head straight into the woods.

Kiva was about to get close to the Fangire before he tackled by a yellow blur from out of nowhere and pummeling hard straight to the ground.

This caused Kiva to rolling straight to the ground and reversed his transformation immediately.

"What in the world was that…?" Kivat groan as he and Raiga tried to regain their sense.

"Well… well… look at what I dragged in~!" A familiar voice said as Raiga's eyes wide in surprised at what in front of him.

"The con woman…." He growls.

Standing in front of him was none other than Leone except she has longer wild blonde hair with cat like ears, claws, and tail. But Raiga noticed that she wasn't alone here, there is Akame, the silver armored being with yellow eyes, Sheele, and a green hair teenage.

"You're with the Night Raid all along…" Raiga concluded after seeing the other members and making the conclusion.

"So this is the infamous armor being known as Kiva, huh?" The silver armored figure mused.

"Sorry about taking your time… but can't you please come with us? Our boss would like a word with you. If you resist, then you die here." Sheele said, showing her giant scissor.

"Not interested." Raiga refuted. He wasn't sure where the Fangire was, but Night Raid interrupted him at a pretty bad time.

"Now, I know you don't trust us. However, we need to make an exception since our boss thinks these creatures will be a problem in the future. So in order to find answers, we're going to need you." The silver armored being said, waiting for Raiga to reply. "Come with us…"

Raiga and Kivat look at each other before they glared at the Night Raid. "No thanks…" they said at the same time.

"You don't have a choice." Akame said, pointed her sword at him. "Your power is a danger to us if you sided with the Empire."

This made Raiga looks angry at the accusation from Akame. "Don't call the kettle black. The only ones who I see are dangerous are those who killed people with teigu." He refuted.

The Fandiri moved out of the way when the silver armored man tried to do a side blow on him and he hits the ground in the process. But he was soon pounced down to the ground by Leone who looking down at him with a dangerous and seduction look. Raiga struggled to move while Leone having him pinned to the ground.

"You have no choice in the matter when you entered this country." Leone said.

"Get your hand off of him, you feline bitch!" Kivat looks quite enraged at the blonde hair assassin and striking her with his wings to force her away from his partner. Kivat soon bites on Raiga's hand and initiated his transformation.

" **GABUU!** "

In seconds, Raiga's appearance changed. He first gained his Fangire markings before his body turned silver and morphed. The silver layer shattered to reveal his Kiva armor. Sheele and others look shocked at the transformation.

Kiva know that he might not get out of this without a fight. He has no intention of going with the Night Raid either.

Leone soon recovered from Kivat's slashes due to the ability of her teigu. "You'll paid for that, bastard!" Leone growls in rage and charged at him. But Kiva dodged by moving to the side before spotting Akame come charging at him with her sword.

Kiva went under the swing of Akame's blade and sending a hard fist straight into Akame's gut which caused the black hair girl to gasp before being send backward.

Soon the silver armored man come at him next with his spear. Kiva blocked a powerful strike with his war fans, but skidding back a bit. The silver armor user continued his relentless assault, thrusting multiple times with the spear. Unable to dodge or block most of the attacks, Kiva tried to jump back but was attacked by Leone, who landed multiple strikes on him before sending a powerful punch at Kiva's head, sending him flying straight to the tree.

"Damn…" Kiva groan.

Sheele and Lubbock decide that they might not be needed in this fight consider how three of their strongest fighters can handle against Kiva. Not to mention they know that who will be the ones standing here.

"Last chance…" Bulat said.

"Shut up… even if you ask me to come, I will refused." Kiva struggle to stand up, "The only thing you will do is locked me up like a caged animal… because you don't want my power to fall into the Empire… and I am not going to fight on your side either… I am going to make it clear to you all. LEAVE ME ALONE!" He said, reaching for a blue fuestle and has a head of wolf.

"Like we will allowed you do anything!" Leone shout as she charged at him.

Kivat used his psychic power to get the blue fuestle to his mouth and played it.

" **GARULU SABER!** "

* * *

Jiro is drinking his coffee at the dinner table before he and others hear the sound of the fuestle playing.

"What in the world is that?" Fuuko asked, confused.

"Kiva calls for Jiro to help." Ramon answered.

Jiro smirked. "Looks like it's my turn. It's about time." Jiro said before leaving the area.

Jiro walked to the centre of the room and got down on one knee. He growled as he scraped his fingers across the floor making blue lightning spark from the contact. His eyes turned increasingly feral before he dashed toward one end of the room. The wall quickly vanished to reveal a long hallway lined with mirrors and torches.

Dashing past the mirrors, Jiro's image vanished in a haze of steam as his body shifted to a more bestial form. From head to toe he was covered with cobalt blue fur which looked more like armor than actual fur. His claws were pointed and looked ready to shred anything. His face looked like a muzzle of a wolf with a gold horn extending from his head. His eyes were blood red and filled with feral rage. From the back of his head, a tail of tan fur reached down his back. This is the last member of Wolfen Clan, Garulu.

He then transformed into what looks like a blue statue with a wolf head on the front. The statue swiftly shrank down to a hand size as orange energy collected over him and soon flies out of the hallway.

* * *

Flight in the night sky was a gigantic monster. The thing was a huge purple and grey dragon whose body was in the shape of a castle that was at least three or four stories tall. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one side of the wide castle with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip. Each of the dragon's short legs were at the out corners of the castle with golden manacle around each of its ankles with a length of chain connecting long enough to allow the beast to walk on land without restraint. Huge purple bat-like wings protruded out the sides allowing it to stay airborne in its nightly flight. The castle was very impressive itself, with four windows on each side that were as tall as the castle was. There was a guard tower at each corner and between the ones in the front, just above the head, was a clock tower.

This is none other than Castle Doran.

Castle Doran then opens its mouth and shoots out an orange orb, heading straight for where Kiva was.

* * *

The Night Raid members heard the tone of the Fuestle and then saw a blue shooting star headed towards Kiva. They then realized it was no normal shooting star as Leone jump out of the way and come at Kiva. It appeared to be a blue wolf-like statuette.

As soon as it was in Kiva's left hand, it unfolded into a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shattered, revealing blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains wrapped around his chestplate and shattered as well, revealing a blue chestplate with silver marks on the sided. The yellow visor turned blue along with Kivat's eyes.

This is Kiva Garulu Form!

Kiva landed in a crouch, his new weapon rested on his shoulder as Leone felt a sudden dread down her spine and starting to sweats uncontrollable. ' _No way! Why is my instincts telling me to run away as if he's gonna to killed me?_ ' she thought.

Kiva then stood up and reared his head back, releasing a howl before he dashed towards Leone. Leone barely have any time to react when Kiva come at her and sliced off both of her hands from her arms.

"Leone!" The silver armored warrior shouts in disbelief at what happened. It wasn't just him, but others show disbelief expression on their face.

Leone tried to get away from Kiva but he was too fast. Kiva went behind her and perform a downward slash on Leone from behind, in process of cutting her off from her Teigu Lionelle. It further caused her to unable to access the regeneration ability of her Teigu. This causing the blonde woman to fall straight into unconsciousness due to loss of blood.

Akame charged forward with her sword at Kiva from behind. Kiva turns around and blocked with his sword before slashing her in the process.

Akame cried in pain as the sword slashed across her body. She got a huge ripe through her shirt, a large gush of blood through her body. But what even more shocking to them is that Akame's teigu, the Muramasa, the blade was sliced in half.

"No way…" Lubbock said in shocked. Both Akame and Leone were taking down by him?

"Lubbock, stay here! Bulat, let's do it!" Sheele said as she and the silver armored figure charged at Kiva next.

Both Sheele and Bulat went around from different sides of Kiva, but Sheele was the first one to strike at him first. But Kiva brought up his sword and met with Sheele's scissor blade, Sheele and Bulat were shocked to see that it didn't break through Kiva's sword. Instead, there was a crack on Sheele's scissor blade.

During the same time, Bulat had already swung his spear only for Kiva to dodge by jumping backward to distance himself from both Night Raid members.

"T-That's impossible…!" gasped Sheele. Her Teigu, Extase, is known to be a weapon that cut through anything no matter how hard the material or what it was made of. Even during her spars with Bulat in Incursio, her weapon is even able to penetrate its unbreakable armor. However, her weapon couldn't do the same with Kiva.

"Woah, indeed…" Bulat said. They weren't anticipated anything from Kiva's whose battle style changed into a complete now as if he is a whole different person.

Kiva soon charged before Bulat and Sheele were giving any time to think for themselves. Bulat tried to get in Kiva's path, but for Kiva dodging his spear and slashing him several times in the process across the armor. This caused Bulat to gasp in pain as his armor vanished and he showing with numbers of bruise in the process before collapsed straight to the ground.

"No!" Sheele shouts before trying to stop Kiva on her own.

But thanks to the speed grant by Garulu Form, Kiva was able to dodging the blows from the scissor blade. However, Kiva was soon stop by silver threads from Lubbock's teigu, the Cross-Tail.

"Sheele, get him while you still can!" Lubbock said. Though he knows that his Teigu wasn't for direct combat but he could buy some time.

However, Kiva was able to break out of his binds and grabbed the silver threads, much to the Night Raid's shocked, and pulled Lubbock along as Kiva slammed his face straight hard to the floor before throwing him on top of a tree.

Sheele soon having a darkened look and try to attack Kiva on her own. Kiva swing his sword and countered her Extase in the process but not before he break the upper part of the scissor blade like what happens to Akame's sword. Not to mention part of Sheele's dress was torned off with blood spill as Kiva throws her rolling across the ground.

This made Akame and Bulat looks on with horrified at what happening to their members. Kiva didn't seem to be done with Sheele as he marching toward the helpless woman.

But it turns out that she wasn't the target to Kiva's blade, instead it was the Crow Fangire who was hiding on top of the tree. Kiva leap over her and slashed the Crow Fangire.

" **How do you know where I was!?** " Crow Fangire cursed after falling from the tree.

Both Kiva and the Fangire clashed with each other as their weapons traded blows. Crow Fangire thought that he got Kiva but the vampire theme Rider blocked it with his blade and block another and then push his sword back and slashes the Fangire in the chest.

The Crow Fangire was about to fly again, but Kiva won't allowed that to happen.

Kiva moves his sword's back in front of him as it howls, and then pushes it forward unleashing a sonic wave attack on the Crow Fangire which made pushes him across the ground and also sparks from his body. Kiva soon charged and sliced off the wings from the Crow Fangire.

"Let's finish this with no more stalling, Kiva!" Kivat said.

Kiva nodded and held his blade horizontally in front of himself before bringing it down for Kivat to bite.

" **GARULU BITE!** "

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as full moon rose high above Kiva. The Rider's mouthplate opened up and then he placed the handle of his sword between the 'fangs'. Going into a crouch with his arms spread to the sides, he then looks up at the Crow Fangire before leaping upwards.

Kiva performed a downward slash as soon the Crow Fangire tried to fly away, but Kiva breaks and slashes through the Fangire before Kiva turns his back on him on all fours. As the Crow Fangire screamed a huge blue bonfire burst out from it with the image of a werewolf like head before disappearing and the Fangire shattered like stain glass pieces, and its soul soon flied away.

' _What in the world is he…?_ ' Akame thought in shocked.

Kiva felt something and swings his blade to deflected an energy blast that not far from where he was. He glanced around to see Mine…

and Tatsumi.

"Mine, that is enough!" Tatsumi snapped at the pink hair girl.

"But he hurt Sheele!" Mine growls angrily.

Due to the donned Garulu Form, Kiva is still overwhelming angry even when he saw Tatsumi here with them.

"Tatsumi… what are you doing with them?" Kiva growls feral as he glaring at the young man with Mine. He remembered that he left a letter for Tatsumi to specific leave the capital after his childhood friend recovered enough. But he didn't expect Tatsumi to be here and being with the Night Raid!

"Raiga… can't you undo your armor?" Tatsumi asked, feeling intimidated by this form of Kiva.

"After that pinky shot at us, why should we?" Kivat scoffed.

"I joined them after Leone took me from the clinic… to find out about you," Tatsumi revealed truthfully.

This made Kiva growl when Tatsumi mentioned Leone and glared at the blonde hair woman who is still unconscious from loss blood.

"But, Night Raid isn't really bad! They try to take down the corruption of the minister! That is why I joined them or they will kill me because I know their base, but I know that this is the only option to get back at them!" Tatsumi continued.

"How the hell is that good!?" Kiva countered angry. Being kidnapped and was forced to fight against your free will is wrong!

"Raiga… I know it looks bad— but please, joined the Night Raid!" Tatsumi begging. "With your power, we can end the reign that monster Honest started! Everyone won't have to live in fear anymore!"

"How can you ask him to join after what he did!?" Mine snapped at Tatsumi.

"But can't you see that we need him to help in order to win… Raiga?" Tatsumi can't help being shocked to see Kiva leaving through the woods.

"Raiga, where are you going?"

But Kiva didn't say anything as he leaving Tatsumi and Night Raid before disappearing straight through the forest.

* * *

Raiga almost collapsed after coming back through the front door but it wasn't for Ramon who caught him in the process.

"Thanks… Ramon," Raiga said as Ramon helped him into the chamber room and helped him straight to the couch.

"Raiga-sama, are you alright?" Fuuko asked with a worried tone before coming toward Raiga.

"Don't worry, I'm just tired." Raiga assured, still feeling exhaust after the fight. Not to mention that his face feel sore as well.

Kivat swoop down onto the table.

"Be careful with him, young lady. Those Night Raid members tried to ambush him and were pesters before we send them flying the _hard_ way." Kivat explains.

"Yeah, we did… but I can't believe that Tatsumi was with them." Raiga added.

"It isn't your fault for not knowing that they will try to find you." Kivat said.

"Yeah, I know. It was that con-woman's fault…" Raiga sighed. But he feel a sense of satisfaction after giving her a beat down that she won't forget.

"Do you have any bad qualms with him now he is with them?" Ramon asked.

Raiga shakes his head. "I don't blame him if he was forced to fight but the ones to blame …is Night Raid." He answered. Tatsumi implied that they only kidnap him but not his friend Sayo. Sayo is still in a comatose from the time he left the clinic as Raiga recalled. The young girl doesn't know the events that might transpired while she is like that. Without Tatsumi, Sayo will be left unprotected despite Raiga wasn't certain how the clinic protected their patients.

* * *

In the outskirts of the Empire's hold, many people were heading home or already asleep. Some stayed up for drinks, or business, while others were readying themselves for the next day. But our scene focused on the most dead quiet area.

There was a loud crashed sound as a man was seen beaten to pulp. This caused the thug members to become scarred than before.

"S-She is a monster!" one of the thugs screamed.

It too dark to see in the area, but what noticed about the figure was that she wearing somekind of strange armor and what noticeable on her face was a golden cross.

"This is what you get for defiling the capital with your evil essence…" the armored figure grinned before placing what looks like a fuestle in her buckle.

" **IXA KNUCKLE: RISE UP!** "

Gripping what resembled a knuckle, she pulled it out from the belt and reared back her arm for a punch. The men's eyes wide in fear as they saw the incoming attack. They try to run away, but they didn't run too far as the knuckle released deadly burst of pure energy as the men were exploded in the process.

The only things were left where few remains from the men but they were soon cleaned up by a certain dog that come out from behind the armored warrior.

"There, Koro-chan… don't leave any trace of evil essence behind." The armored being said. The small-like creature with stubby arms and legs let out a burped after consuming the remains.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of that chapter. As for the fight scene between Kiva and Night Raid… Yes, it is necessary for to occur… it made me feel relief that I finally get it out! *Laughing madly like Shin Kuroto Dan* I have no regret for I break the stupid mold on other Kamen Rider/Akame Ga Kill crossover fics! Before I leave... I will say this even though to be too early. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


	4. Wake 4: Protecting the Archer!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Akame Ga Kill or Kamen Rider Kiva. They belonged to their respective owners and I'm only writing this for fun. The only thing I owe are the OCs that I have for my story here.**

Kiva: Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky

Wake 4: Protecting the Archer!

Back in the hideout of Night Raid, Najenda has a concerned expression on her face after seeing the state that most of her best members were in right now.

Bulat was bandaged due to the bruises he received from Kiva's attacks and hadn't awakened after coming back to the hideout.

Akame wore a bandage cast over her body and couldn't even stand up from bed without causing her wounds to open.

The same goes for Sheele, but the purple haired young woman seems to be shaking in fear of something.

Lubbock's face was covered in bandages, but he was able to do work like reattaching Leone's arms back into place while Leone's Teigu tried to heal the sever beating from Kiva despite her unable to move from bed.

 _To do all of this… to my best members of the team without being dead, then Kiva could almost be close to the level of her_ , Najenda thought with concern.

Leone couldn't help but feel like she was hurt like hell. She wouldn't be able to go on her daily routines until her Teigu mends her injuries. Kiva had slice through her arms with that blade of his and without remorse. She never felt such terrifying killing intent that caused her animal instinct to shake in fear. And that they heavily underestimated him when they thought of trying to catch him will be no problem. They never realized he have this terrify power.

 _What in the world is he and why does he possess that power?_ Akame thought. The thought of the vampire theme Rider been on her mind even getting back to hideout. As an assassin she never had been this brutally beaten before. It wasn't until now though. Not only that but her Teigu Muramasa, the blade been broken in half.

"Sheele, what did you say?" Mine asked, confused. This made other members turn around to look at the shivering form of Sheele.

"He… reminded of those scary stories I heard back when I was little," Sheele said while reminiscing in fear. "About monsters that coming out from the woods and attack during the full moon." She said, placing her arms close to herself.

"Sheele…" Tatsumi whispered with sympathy. He can't help but feel bad for the purple haired woman being scared by Raiga after what happened.

"You mean a werewolf… right?" Lubbock asked as Sheele nodded fearfully. Although Lubbock wants to say that they were only folklores but he did find some similarities due to the foe that beat the shit out of them.

"His appearance does remind me of a werewolf…" Sheele answered in fear of Kiva Garulu now.

"I won't let that monster get away with this…" Mine growls angrily.

"Mine, if we couldn't defeat him… how will you able to do it?" Sheele asked with fearful expression. "He could've almost killed us without any hesitation…"

"We will do nothing to him now." Najenda said, making others look surprised while Mine have a shocked expression.

"What!?" Mine exclaimed with rage.

"If we forced him to join Night Raid, we will most likely be forced to face the consequences of our action." Najenda explains with a bitter expression. If Raiga can defeat her entire squadron then they will be putting themselves in danger if he choose to attack them in their own base.

"What do you mean by consequences?" Tatsumi asked, confused. "I'm sure that if I have more time to convince him… he could help us get rid of Honest for good!" he said.

"As much as I want to find out the truth behind the Fangire…" Najenda said with depressed expression, "the encounter with him shows how dangerous that goal might become." She said.

"But that's more reason why we need to kill him! He is a danger to us since he saw us and knows our Teigu!" Mine exclaimed with angry. "I will shoot him dead for hurting Sheele!"

"Mine, I forbid you from engaging in battle against him." Najenda said with more of a serious tone. "If you do somehow harm him, then the consequences will be not only on you but for all of us as a group!"

Tatsumi wasn't sure what to think about the decision made by Najenda. But there is a part of him feel relieved about it anyway. Although it might be a disappointment that Raiga didn't join Night Raid… he is slight worried if Raiga will do it or not, but the young man could hope that Raiga can inform Sayo about what happened.

* * *

Jiro is seen having a conversation about Night Raid with Raiga inside the library of Castle Doran.

"I see. So that's what happened before those assassins tried to ambush you." Jiro said while looking over the reports that Raiga wrote about Night Raid and their Teigu that Raiga planned to send back to his mercenary mentor.

"I wasn't expecting them to get the drop on me this early. But at least it clears up most of the rumors about what their Teigus would be." Raiga said.

"What are you going to do about Night Raid now?" Jiro asked.

"Now that I know what most of their members look like, I know who to watch out for." Raiga answer straightforwardly. "Even if they do make the capital a better place with their ways, I won't let myself get tangled up like Tatsumi did."

"See that you do." Jiro remarked. "However, you must remember they won't likely to back down after their defeat and will come after you again."

"If they do come after me again, I will destroyed their Teigu." Raiga said. "Although there is one I'm concerned about...Incursio."

"Yes, it was made from the flesh of a Danger Beast that even I consider troublesome before it was turned into a Teigu." Jiro said. Tyrant was the only few Danger Beasts that possessed incomparable life force and have caused trouble for the Fangires themselves before being made into a Teigu.

"But I don't think you need to worry about Tyrant breaking out in a fight for a long time." Jiro continued. Although he is a bit curious if Tyrant's life force is still editable after what happened.

"I see…" Raiga muttered before continued with writing his report.

* * *

In what looks like a restaurant, a young woman gasp slightly before falling on the ground as a glass husk.

"There isn't enough flavor in her soul…" A young man wearing a black clothes said with bitter tone. He soon wiping his mouth with his sleeves. Judging by the action of the man, it is certain that he isn't human.

"That is the Capital for you." Another young man said, but his outfit was that of a chief. "The human weakened their own nation and made the soul of human weaker. However, none of them wouldn't mind of missing a bunch who lives on the streets." He said.

"Makes sense to why their soul tasted so bad…" The man in the business suit grumbled before getting up and walking past several glass husks and heading for the door. "Anyway… I am going to find more worthy meals… good luck with your own work."

"Hmph." The man in cooking clothes turned and snapped his hands to shatter number of glass husk. "Time to clean up."

* * *

Raiga and Fuuko arrived at the front of the clinic in the capital.

"So this is the place…?" Fuuko asked quietly. Raiga nodded.

"Indeed, it is." Raiga replied, looking at the clinic with distant expression. "This is where I left Sayo with the doctor in hopes for her recovery."

If only he had known that Night Raid had trackers like Leone, then he would have done more to keep Tatsumi from going down the path of carnage against his free will.

It's been a few days since his fight against both Night Raid and the Crow Fangire, Raiga decided that he will make certain that Sayo is alright. If Sayo is possibility conscious, then he will inform her about the corruption in capital and what happened to her friend Tatsumi. It's better than leaving her to ignore of what's going on.

He asks Fuuko to come along with him as an extra pair of eyes and his assistant for today. After what happened with Night Raid, Raiga won't take any risks for them of them sneaking up on him in broad daylight. But he also wants to help Fuuko get used to the life he lives by accompanying him outside of Castle Doran and establish good relations between them.

Raiga opened the door to the clinic as he and Fuuko walked into the building. They were soon greeted by an elder man who looks up from his paperwork.

"Oh, it is you…" The doctor said, looking at Raiga who he recognized from before. "Is there something the matter?" he asked.

"I want to know how Sayo is doing and if it's possible to speak with her." Raiga requested calmly.

"Well, there is good news and bad news." The doctor said. "She regained her consciousness a few days ago."

"And… what's the bad news?" Raiga asked curious.

"Follow me." The doctor instructed as Raiga and Fuuko accompany into the room where Sayo was in the bed.

There they saw Sayo with the bed covers over her head and her expression resembled that of someone who just enduring through a lot of pain.

Raiga then looks at the doctor for an explanation.

"You remember the event you told me about her?" Raiga nodded to the doctor. "Well, it seems that event traumatized her that she' struggling with what happened and barely spoke. Nothing seems to get the girl out of her sorry state…" The doctor explains grim.

"Don't tell me… she has PTSD?" Raiga asked before looking at the sorry state of Tatsumi's childhood friend. If the Night Raid didn't interfered then, Tatsumi would still be here to greet her when she wakes up.

The doctor nodded sadly.

"Raiga-sama…" Fuuko looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is PTSD?" she asked, confused at the word.

The doctor was the one who answered her question, "She's going through what caused that shocking moment in her life. Though the disorder is quite rare in the Capital. What she is going through is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short."

This made Fuuko looks somewhat surprise before turns toward Raiga. "Have you seen this before?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Empire is the least place I've seen this happen," Raiga answered with a depression sigh, "It's not easy to cure either. Those who suffered under PTSD take a really long time before they can overcome it."

"What are we going to do with Sayo?" Fuuko asked while watching him move close to an empty table.

Raiga soon placed his violin case on top of the table and opened the case. He then take his violin and bow out, he then rested his instrument on his shoulder and soon begins to play it, the room start to fill with music.

While Raiga was focused on playing, Sayo's shoulders started to stop shivering as she felt whatever troubled her slowly melt away and her attention slowly focused on the music. It was very beautiful and Sayo has become entranced by the sound. She slowly shifted her attention to the source of the music.

By the time Raiga finished, both the doctor and Fuuko applaud but he didn't notice that Sayo's attention was focused on him now.

"I never heard someone as remarkable as you." The doctor said. It seems the doctor feels quite touched by the music performing by the young man.

"Who are you…?" A female voice asked. The voice was soft, but it was blunted after not using it for few days.

Raiga turned around and seeing the young girl with black eyes on bed. He got a good look at her face which wasn't covering in dried blood or bruises like before. Although there is few scars on her pale face. Her hair doesn't have any dried blood on them either.

* * *

 _Dark. It was completely dark. Forest and bushes filled the area as only faint winds and dripping water can be heard for miles…_

 _She didn't know how she'd end up here or where this place she was. Not to mention that she doesn't have Extase with her. But it wasn't long until the purple haired female assassin heard the sound of a low growl from behind her._

" _W-Who is there…?" Sheele asked, looking frightened._

 _But no matter where she looks, there is no one there._

 _She soon turned around and her eyes widened in fear as something stood in front of her and growls at her. The young woman cannot help but shudder at the blue eyes starting at her._

" _S-stay away…!" Sheele said before she turns and runs for her life._

 _Her pursuer started chasing her from behind._

 _Sheele didn't know how long she has been running, but the forest looks almost endless and her pursuer continuation behind her. Her heart couldn't help but keep pounding fast, with the fear that came from within starting to take control._

 _When she thought that she was about to seen an exit out of the woods, her pursuer soon reappears in front of her. This stop Sheele as her legs are completely paralyzed to the ground._

" _S-Stay away…" Sheele begging in a voice above the whisper._

 _The creature come close and revealed what looks like Kiva Garulu but more monstrosity. The monster soon pinned her straight to the ground and taking the life from Sheele._

" _AAAAHHHH!"_

(Real life)

"AAAHHH!" Sheele screamed as she sat up, she was breathing heavily with cold sweat running down her forehead.

"Sheele!" Mine shouts after opening the door. "Are you alright?" she asked before she come to her friend's side. But Sheele was still screaming in shock.

"Sheele, please calm down." Mine said, trying her best to calm her down.

It wasn't long until Sheele calmed down after realizing that she was in her room and Mine is here with her.

"I-It's just… a dream…" she breathed slowly.

"Yeah, that's what it was. It's not real." Mine said in a calm tone.

"B-But it felt so real… he was going to eat me…" Sheele whispered while the pinkette trying her best to calm her friend down.

* * *

Sayo was sitting on a wheelchair and she was looking at Ieyasu's gravestone with grief expression.

It wasn't long after they introduced themselves to Sayo. She was quite distraught and nervous about the events and true nature of Empire that transpired while she was unconscious. This left Sayo in an emotional state. The reason why she was outside of the clinic because she learned that is where Ieyasu was buried and she wished to see it for herself.

"Ieyasu… you were the best friend a girl could ever have…" Sayo said softly, "we laughed together… we played together… we always talked about our dream. But now… those moments won't continue… those moments will never be retold by us like we always did…" But she couldn't help feel it was a bit wrong that her friend has to be buried here.

Raiga and Fuuko watched quietly as Sayo talks to the tomb of her friend. It wasn't long until the black hair girl turned around and her eyes focused on Raiga.

"Raiga… I want to thank you. For saving my life…" Sayo said quietly.

"It was the right to do." Raiga answered.

"So it is true? The Empire is truly corrupted…?" Sayo asked. They both nodded.

"Indeed. It is."

"There are people who were executed in public because they didn't like the way of things," Fuuko added her own knowledge about the Empire. "Or even trying to convince the Emperor that he been lied by the Prime Minister."

"O-Oh…" Sayo gulped. "I… I had no idea."

"Are you going to join your friend?" Fuuko asked.

Raiga is also wondering about that too. From what Tatsumi told him about Sayo, it seems the he and Sayo are pretty close childhood friends. The only person that she has left to care about is Tatsumi and would likely to follow him …even if it means to joining Night Raid.

"I… I don't think… I want to fight anymore… not after everything has happened… even though we promised… I want us to be alive after everything…! But the dream that we shared… it's gone now," Sayo said sadly, thinking about what she enduring in the shed. "If I join Night Raid… I would only slow him down because… I can't stand the pain anymore… I just want to get away—" But her rant was stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looks at Raiga.

"I don't think there's anything wrong about feeling afraid of something, everyone has fear of something. Though they can't be easy to get rid of. It proves that you're alive." he told her. "I'm certain that you can overcome this someday."

Even though it didn't make Sayo recover from her PTSD, she can't help but feel a bit better.

"I… I…" Sayo whispered with full of sadness and carrying on with a pleading tone, "…is it alright if I can come with you than staying here?" she asked slowly. This made both Raiga and Fuuko look surprised as Sayo made this unexpected request.

"I don't want to be alone... and I'm really afraid of what happened if I stay here…" Sayo said, putting her hand close to her chest. "… If it cost something, then I'll trade anything in exchange."

Although she is aware that she cannot make a bargain to those who she barely know, but she hoped that it accept. She knew she had practically nothing to give, but she hope that they will let someone like her stay with them. Even if it means giving up her own body for protection.

"Are you sure that you want to come with us?" Raiga asked. "We barely know each other and we could lead you into a false sense of security like what happened to you and your friend Ieyasu." He pointed out.

The memories of what happened in the mansion still lingers in her mind but Sayo struggled to speak up.

"I don't think… someone so heartless can play a beautiful melody like you did… or try to help me than let me die… back there…" Sayo reasoned softly and quiet.

"Raiga-sama… what do you think?" Fuuko asked.

"Alright. I guess that I will let you come with us." Raiga said.

He wasn't doing this as any favors to Tatsumi. However, Sayo would be a lot safer from the conflicts between the Empire and Revolution Army. Also he doubts the Revolution Army have anyone who can help with Sayo's condition due to how rare PTSD occurs in this country.

"D-Do you want anything in exchange…?" Sayo asked… with a worried expression toward Raiga.

"I hardly believe you have anything I want." Raiga replied. "But were you thinking of giving up your virginity?" he asked as this caused a blush to form upon Sayo's face and wide eyes from Fuuko.

It looks like Sayo is really that desperate to bargain with her life when she didn't have anything else to offer, but Raiga wasn't those type of people accept that sort of bargain. It will make him no better than those who live in Capital and doing questionable things. Things that his own father and everyone who he cared will frown upon.

"Umm…well," Sayo stammered nervously.

"I don't know what you're thinking… but I'm not those type of people who are willing to accept that type of payment. It sounds like something only those who are born here does it." Raiga clarified with a serious expression. "You can stay with us until you recover." He declared with finality.

"T-Thank you…." Sayo said. "I-I will find a way to repay you someday!"

"As long as it doesn't involve sex!" Raiga pointed out his condition.

Raiga then looks at Fuuko who been quiet the whole time.

"Is this alright with you?" Asked Raiga.

"I don't mind at all, Raiga-sama." Fuuko reassured with a nod.

"Fuuko, I want you to watch Sayo for a bit while I have words with the doctor." Raiga said as both girls nodded to him.

Raiga turns around and sees Kivat who was watching on the rooftop. Kivat soon took off into the air and leaves the area without making his presence known. At least his guardians can get prepared for another guest living with them now. Raiga soon walking into the clinic and talking with the doctor about being responsible for looking after Sayo.

* * *

Fuuko was seen pushing Sayo's wheelchair with Raiga walking beside them. It wasn't long since the three left the clinic and walked down the street. They still have a long way before they can leave outside of the capital wall.

 _The second time I look at this place, everything looks sad…_ Sayo thought as she looks to the side. She could see some people wearing drags or just pieces of clothes that barely covered them. There was also the fact that some of these people were skinny and just about hopeless.

 _If we only knew about this sooner… then we wouldn't have put ourselves in danger. I was left behind… Ieyasu is dead... Tatsumi went out to fight with Night Raid…_ Sayo thought with sorrow.

It wasn't long until the three come passed a large crowd as Raiga feel an ominous aura.

"Raiga-sama…" Fuuko said to Raiga who nodded.

"Yeah, I can be certain of it…"

"What's going on over there?" Sayo asked before she looks up and her eyes widen in horror.

There were about six people pinned to a cross each. A few of them were missing a body part while the others seemed to be dead due to the loss of blood. Sayo was looking so sick before she felt a hand on stroke her hand and looks at Raiga.

"Don't try to look at them too much…" Raiga said.

"I-It's just unfair that the emperor let this happen…" Sayo said, quiet and shock.

"It isn't just him to blame but the one who's pulling the strings. And I don't acknowledge the kid as an emperor." Raiga said.

"That is an interesting thought." A voice said. The three turned around and seeing a black hair man in what looks like a black suit and wearing a clear glasses.

"Are you going to rat on me?" Raiga asked.

"Not really… seeing this is quite refreshing to the depression here." The man with the glasses answer with a chuckle.

The man then looks at Raiga's companions but stares Sayo. "Oh my… did you lost your leg?" he asked.

"Umm… It's a long story." Sayo said with a nervous tone which the man noticed.

"Oh, my… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The man said. "My name is Ahkmou. I wonder if we can chat somewhere."

"What do you want?" Fuuko questioned with caution.

"I promise that it wouldn't cause you any trouble." Ahkmou assured. "I'm an engineer and I might helped that girl be able to walk again."

* * *

It wasn't long until the trio followed Ahkmou to what looks like a diner place and seated at a table for four with some drinks. Soon Ahkmou brings up an offering for Sayo which made them look surprised.

"So you… can help me walk again by giving me an artificial leg?" Sayo asked.

"That is correct." Ahkmou answered before taking out a blueprint for artificial leg. "You see… I work with a doctor in building prosthetic for those who lost their part of themselves."

Raiga picks up the blueprint and takes a good look at it.

"I see where you're getting at. But why are you willing to help Sayo?" Raiga asked. "Prosthetic limbs are usually grant for those who work for the Revolution Army." He said as this made both girls look surprised at his words.

"It's true that I help with building prosthetics, but I always want my talents to be for those who are also lost because of the brewing conflicts here." Ahkmou said. "I can tell that Sayo lost a lot here, and I can assure that you will walk again."

"I see…" Raiga said. ' _Even if what he says is true… can't help but get this odd feeling that we shouldn't trust his offer yet…_ ' he thought to himself.

"Well… I don't know… but…" Sayo looks a little unsure of Ahkmou's offer.

"Don't worry… I understand if it might be hard to choose to trust me or not. But if we see each other again, then I want to know your decision." Ahkmou said before standing up and left the money for the drinks on the table.

Ahkmou soon left the three alone and made their way.

* * *

It wasn't long after Raiga, Fuuko, and Sayo left the small restaurant and were on their way close to the gate of the capital.

"And how long will it take us to get there?" Sayo asked, curious.

"We still have to get through the wall and straight into the woods." Raiga answered. This way he can have Kivat call Castle Doran without too many people around.

"Do you ever get troubled by the Danger Beasts?" Sayo asked with concern. She knows what it's like since Danger Beasts often wander too close to her village before.

"Not really. But if any Danger Beasts ever get close, they will be dealt with." Raiga answered. Hunting Danger Beasts happened to be another hobby of his guardians.

"What about bandits?" Sayo asked.

"We don't have to worry about them." Fuuko answered.

It wasn't long until they were out of the capital wall and enters straight into the woods. But Raiga suddenly stop when he felt a presence in the wood.

"Raiga-sama, what's the matter?" Fuuko asked.

"Fuuko… hold my violin for me." Raiga said before Fuuko take his violin case.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sayo asked as she notices a serious expression upon Raiga's face.

It wasn't long until they heard the sound of bullets and Raiga jumps out of the way as several trees got struck with holes in them.

"What in the world is going on?" Sayo asked in shock when seeing bullets in the trees.

" **Hehehe…** " A voice chuckled before the three can see the one who's responsible for the shots. The one who did it wasn't human. The male had black-leather like skin with a bit of white armor on his arms legs and chest. He had extensions that looked like long pieces of braided wool that hung down around his body creating a coat like appear with a pair of sharp curved horns jutting out of the sides of his head with another horn on his chin curved up. In his hand was what looks like a pistol. This is the Sheep Fangire.

"W-What in the world is that thing?" Sayo asked in shock of the Sheep Fangire's appearance.

"It's a Fangire." Fuuko answered.

The Sheep Fangire fired his pistol at Raiga, but Raiga dodges the incoming shots for him. It wasn't long until a familiar gold blur assaulted him by surprise and made the Fangire stumbled back a bit.

Hope that I didn't arrive too late, aibou." Kivat said.

"No, you're on time…" Raiga said before getting up and raising his hand into the air.

"Kivat!" Raiga called.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said before flying around Raiga and biting his left hand, " **GABUUU!** "

His Fangire marks show up on his cheek as his belt materialized around his waist.

"Henshin!" Raiga shouts before his entire body covered into silver and shatter as Kiva emerged from it.

" **You… You're Kiva!?** " The Sheep Fangire exclaimed.

"What the hell!?" Sayo gawked in surprised at Raiga's transformation into Kiva.

Kiva got out his war fans and flew toward the Sheep Fangire, who dodged out of the way and fires at him. But Kiva dodges and tackled the Sheep Fangire straight into a tree hard. It wasn't long until the Sheep Fangire recovered before he dodges and parried with Kiva's attacks.

Meanwhile Fuuko moved herself and Sayo away from the fight but remained nearby to watch.

Kiva tried to give a roundhouse kick to the Sheep Fangire, but the Fangire jump away and leap to a tree before kicking Kiva in the gut and sending him rolling across the ground.

"That is one fast-moving sheep…" Kivat remarked as Kiva getting back up from the ground.

Kiva decided to change a different tactic against the Sheep Fangire and took out the blue fuestle in the process. He soon gives it to Kivat to blow on.

" **GARULU SABER!** "

Kiva caught the Garulu Saber and he changed into Garulu Form as his visor turned blue. Soon the Sheep Fangire came to attack him with his fist but Kiva blocked it with his right arm before slashing the Sheep Fangire across the chest.

The Sheep Fangire flinched before recovering, moved away from him in a lighting fast speed and reappeared behind Kiva before headbutting him.

Kiva recovered and adjusted his legs to the tree before he leap from the tree and coming with a downward slash on the Sheep Fangire. But the Fangire once again dodges and moves out of the way as Kiva looks surprised.

Kiva tried to slash the Fangire's leg to slow him down, but the Fangire again moved out of the way and keeping his distance away.

The Sheep Fangire then got out his gun and fired at him. But Kiva soon moved out of the way of the firing range and take shelter behind the tree as cover.

But the Fangire continued firing at the tree before it was destroyed in the process. However, the Fangire stops when he saw his enemy wasn't there anymore.

 _Where could he be?_ The Fangire Sheep thought before scanned around the dense forest. It wasn't long he heard the sound of rustling leaves and Kiva come down with his Garulu Saber.

The Sheep Fangire was about to jump away, but Kiva made the Garulu Saber fire howling shock at the Fangire himself. The Sheep Fangire was sent flying backward and crashes into several trees making them break down.

The Sheep Fangire grits his teeth before getting back up from the ground. He then turns around and spotted Fuuko and Sayo not to far from where they are.

Kiva was about to charge at him, but the Sheep Fangire pulled another pistol out and shoots him before sending the Rider backward and smacked against the tree. By the time, he regains his sense the Sheep Fangire was gone.

"Coward…" Kivat spat.

Kiva grunted in agreement before he hurries to check on the girls only to find out something was wrong. Fuuko is unconscious on the ground with his violin case and Sayo was nowhere to be seen. This made Kiva realize what happened— The Fangire had taken Sayo! The only thing remains of her was the wheelchair and her flower accessory.

Kiva let out an angry growl before slamming his fist hard to a tree, causing a large crack on it. It wasn't long until his armor vanished after Kivat dropped from his perch and the Garulu Saber returns to Castle Doran.

"Fuuko… are you alright?" Raiga asked, shaking the shoulder of his maid.

It wasn't long before Fuuko regains conscious and looks up at Raiga. "Ra-Raiga-sama…" she said slowly, "I'm sorry… it's my fault that the Fangire took Sayo. Please forgive me…" she apologized with guilt expression.

"It's not your fault." Raiga reassured softly. "If only I had reacted fast enough."

"But you told me to look after her and I messed up…" Fuuko said, still feeling bad for what happened.

"It's neither of your fault." Kivat said, "That sheep was too fast. But we will find him and get Sayo back soon."

"But how would we do that?" Fuuko asked, confused.

"There is one thing that I know could help…" Raiga said before picked up Sayo's flower accessory.

Raiga digs into his pocket and pulls out a Fuestle. He then tossed it into the air for Kivat to catch.

" **CASTLE DORAN!** " Kivat called out as he blew into the Fuestle. Fuuko knows the drill and moved away after a few steps.

It wasn't long until Castle Doran land and results in several trees being crushed under its immense weight. Soon Castle Doran blow an orange sphere around Raiga, Fuuko, and Kivat before the orange sphere soon went into Castle Doran's mouth and throat.

* * *

After returning to Castle Doran, Raiga sits at the table with a map of the capital in front of him. He tied Sayo's flower accessory to a pointer of a compass with skeleton design placed on the map as Fuuko and Kivat are watching with interest. This isn't an ordinary compass but a Teigu known as the Life Finder.

It was a unique Teigu that Raiga found during an abandoned ruin that he went to with his mercenary company a while back. It can help him find anyone as long as he has an item of the person and that was Sayo's flower accessory. Raiga also needs the map to pinpoint a location.

"Umm… can't Raiga-sama use the compass to find what he's looking for, Kivat?" Fuuko asked while Raiga is concentration with his Teigu.

"If you mean IXA, it's quite difficult since we can't exactly ask where to look for it, otherwise we would have found it by now." Kivat explained.

"Not to mention finding and retaking IXA is his responsibility." Jiro added.

"I see…" Fuuko said.

 _I hope that I'm not too late…_ Raiga thought seriously while continuing his search.

* * *

Sayo groaned lightly as she felt herself awakening. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of room or basement.

"W-Where am I?" Sayo asked, feeling afraid. Not to mention that both Raiga and Fuuko aren't here, making the young girl feel more afraid than before.

Sayo tried to move her hands, but finds them were tied together and only her remaining leg wasn't.

 _How did I end up here?!_ She thought before she remembered that monster had knocked her and Fuuko out and possibly dropped her here.

"I see you're awake, my future bride." A familiar voice said as Sayo looked up to see someone at the door with a suitcase and her eyes wide in surprise.

"You're… Ahkmou…" Sayo gasped.

"Hello again, Sayo…" Ahkmou said with a cheeky smile.

Soon Sayo snapped out of her shock. "Who in the world are you? And where is that Danger Beast?!" she questioned.

This caused a tick mark on Ahkmou's face and tossed the suitcase aside. "A-Are you comparing me to those lowly animals?!" he shouted in rage, "I AM A FANGIRE!"

With that his cheeks seemed to crack revealing strain stained-glass like marking before he shimmer and he changed into the same sheep like monster that kidnap her.

"No…" Sayo looks fearful at the Sheep Fangire before he changed back into his human form and picking up the suitcase.

"As for why I want you," Ahkmou said with lustful look as he walked closer to the struggling girl, "First, you're going to be my bride, and then I'm taking your soul so we can be together for eternity. But don't worry, I will do something about your missing leg before getting into your wedding gown and our marriage… for eternity."

Sayo screamed in fear as the Fangire drew closer.

* * *

Back in Castle Doran, Raiga watches the Life Finder glow before a tiny purple flame lit from the Teigu and land on what looks like a western part of the capital. Raiga then marks an X-mark with his pencil.

"Fuuko, is anything there?" Raiga asked.

"Well… I remember there is an abandoned church." Fuuko informed.

"Okay." Raiga said as he gets himself up from the table. He pocketed the butterfly accessory before he rushed out of the door.

"Raiga-sama!" Fuuko shouted as she hurries after him.

"No, you need to stay here." Raiga said. "It's safer for you to stay here than getting hurt again."

"But who will help Sayo to get away?! She still has one leg, remember?" Fuuko asked, hoping that Raiga will let her make amendment to her mistake.

Raiga went quiet realizing that she has a point.

"Fine, you can come along. But don't get caught in the crossfire." Fuuko nodded.

It wasn't long until they made their way to Barikion's door.

"We are taking Barikion, aren't we?" Kivat asked.

Raiga nodded before they went inside and saw his horse waiting for them. Raiga got on first before helping Fuuko next and she holding onto his waist.

"Yeah… so you two might have to hang on tight." Raiga said.

It wasn't long until an orange sphere surrounding them before flung them outside of Castle Doran.

* * *

When Sayo opened her eyes, she finds herself in what looks a white wedding dress. As a country girl, she never seen a fine dress like this due to how poverty her village was. Through she want to feel awe, but she remembered the situation she was in and feeling disguised off the supposed engineer who happened to be a perverted monster.

Sayo noticed something off with the weight from where her supposed missing left leg, she lifts up the skirt part of the dress and was surprised to see a prosthetic leg that replaced what she lost from her mid-thigh. It was grey and bulky which Sayo thought how in the world someone places this on her.

Sayo couldn't believe that she was given a prosthetic leg already and trying to get herself up when she thought she will never do again. But she finds herself crushed hard straight to the ground and unable to get up due to her hands being tied together.

It seems that the Sheep Fangire wasn't stupid even if giving Sayo prosthetic leg and making it completely useless to prevent Sayo from even escape.

"Raiga… please save me…" Sayo begging in tears.

(Few hours later)

"Perfect…" Ahkmou stood at the back of an old deserted church as Sayo lay on the altar in front of him. She was unconscious once again with her wrists and ankles tied securely to the altar with rope.

"Beautiful," The Fangire said softly, "You are the woman most qualified to be my bride, Sayo."

Sayo slowly started to wake up as the Fangire looked at her.

"I will be taking your soul so we can be together forever!"

He closed his eyes as his form shimmer and his braids from his true form and slowly coming toward Sayo. Sayo's eyes widen as she saw the braids coming and screamed in fright.

Suddenly two glowing war fans coming out and slashing the Sheep Fangire from behind and forcing the braids back to his body.

Both the Sheep Fangire and Sayo turned around to see Raiga and Fuuko standing behind them right now. Sayo cannot help feel a great sense of relief upon seeing them here.

"Who would thought that it was you who after Sayo…" Raiga said with hint of angry at the Sheep Fangire's human form.

" **Kiva…** " The Sheep Fangire growls before he stumbled to the front of the altar. It wasn't long until he dropped his human form and stays in his Fangire form.

"KIVAT!" Raiga shouts as he raising his hand into the air.

"Let's finish this lamb for good!" Kivat said before biting his partner's arm, " **GABUU!** "

Fangire marks appeared on Raiga's face and his belt materialized around his waist.

"Henshin…" Raiga said before placing Kivat on his belt.

He was soon covered in quicksilver before it bulky in a few seconds then shattered to reveal Kiva in his place.

Kiva soon leaps forward and tackled the Sheep Fangire straight to the wall.

"Fuuko, I'm counting on you get Sayo out of here!" Kiva said before the Fangire slammed him straight to the altar.

But Kiva soon released a double kick to push the Sheep Fangire back and then drags him out of the church door right now. Fuuko watching Kiva and the Sheep Fangire fight before they were out of the way as she made her way to Sayo.

"Did the Fangire do anything to you?" Fuuko asked.

"I'm fine… but he somehow gave me a prosthetic leg which I can't really use." Sayo said as Fuuko noticed the metallic leg on her.

"I see…" Fuuko said before she looks at the ropes. She soon looks around and find a broken knife that can still be used and working on cutting the strings from Sayo.

Sayo starting to rub her sore wrists after the binding on her arms were undone.

"How did you find me?" Sayo asked.

"Raiga-sama has his ways…" Fuuko answered before helping Sayo up from the ground and heading outside of the abandoned church.

* * *

Kiva throws the Sheep Fangire into a ruined house and the Sheep Fangire land on many bricks in the process. The Sheep Fangire recovered quickly and saw Kiva throwing his war fans at him. The Fangire dodged easily with his incredible speed and pulled out his pistol before firing at Kiva. This made Kiva dodge the shots, and he charges at the Fangire before lands a few punches and kicks, and delivered a swift kick to sending him flying out of the building.

The Fangire soon lands across the abandoned graveyard as Kiva trailing not far from where he was. Not far from where they were, Fuuko and Sayo were hiding nearby while watching the battle between the Sheep Fangire and Kiva.

Kiva was about to charge at him until the Fangire got back up and firing at Kiva with gun again. Causing sparks coming off the Rider's armor, before he rolls over his shoulder and took cover behind an old tree.

" **After I'm done with you, I'll be together with Sayo, and I will even consider feeding on your maid as a snack.** " The Sheep Fangire chuckled deviously.

"We might need _him_ for this one." Kivat said to his partner who nodded.

Kiva then brought out a different Fuestle that was colored green and have a head of fish, he inserts it into Kivat's mouth.

" **BASSHAA MAGNUM!** " Kivat called out as the sound of trumpet come out.

* * *

Back in Castle Doran, Jiro and Riki were playing chess while Ramon was looking out the window with a bored expression before they heard the Fuestle being played.

"Ah, I'm being summoned!" Ramon said.

With that a bright green light started to shine above him causing Riki and Jiro to look away. Soon the appearance of a child was replaced by a gold and green fish-man with red eyes and fins sticking from the sides of his head. Gold fins and emerald scales made up the entire body with small red stones in the centre of his chest. His hands and feet were finned as well, indicating a definite affinity with water. This was the last living member of the Mazoku Clan known as the Mermen, Bashaa!

Basshaa soon turned into a small statue that resembled him well and flew through the hallway.

Castle Doran soon shoots the statuette out of his mouth.

* * *

A green streak flew through the air as Kiva caught it with his right arm and it transformed into a gun. Soon chains wrapped around his right arm, soon shattered with small splashes of water, which turned into scarly green armor with fins, and chains warped around the chest armor and broke changing into green armor. The yellow visor turned green along with Kivat's eyes.

This is Kiva Basshaa form!

" **It's over,** " The Sheep Fangire declared as his human form appeared on his glass armor. " **Come out.** "

The Sheep Fangire got his answer when his gun was shot out of his hand and Kiva emerged from behind the wall.

Both girls and the Fangire were surprised to see another form of Kiva. Unlike the form with Garulu Saber, this one feels completely different as it seem more calm and confident. But the Fangire let out a snorts before starts running around Kiva.

Kiva soon pulled the trigger and firing rapid water like bullets at the speeding Fangire, but the Fangire dodges them with his lighting fast speed, and continue spins around the Rider in hope of confused him. Kiva wasn't worried as he following his movements, but was hitting old grave stones.

The Sheep Fangire soon stops.

" **With my speed, guns won't work on me.** " The Sheep Fangire stated.

"Hmm…" Kivat hummed, "Oh really?"

Kiva brought the Basshaa Magnum down to Kivat's mouth as the cartoon-shaped bat bite down on the hammer of the gun, bringing green energy rippling through it.

" **BASSHAA BITE!** "

Moving his left arm in clockwise and his right arm counter-clockwise rotations, Kiva brought his Basshaa Magnum up pointed at the sky. Soon the sky turned into night with a half-moon, and the ground beneath his feet turned into water.

Kiva soon spread his arms apart before looking at the Sheep Fangire, Kiva's emerald visor flashed brightly. He then raised the Bashaa Magnum into the air as the turbine begin to spin at a rapid pace, soon the water beneath him started to swirl in the air, keeping him from sight.

Within the funnel of the water, Kiva gripped the Basshaa Magnum with both hands and aimed it directly at the Fangire, as the turbine continued to spin, a sphere of dark green water began collecting at the barrel, and soon grow into size of a large ball.

The Sheep Fangire got a bad feeling about the attack, and decided on running away.

But Kiva didn't allow that to happen as he pulled the trigger, and fired orb of power immediately flew through the water funnel at the Sheep Fangire. As the Fangire tried to outrun with his speed, but the orb bullet was lock on and was homing in on him, until it hits the Fangire like a splash of water before the image of the aquatic humanoid head appeared, as the Fangire was in its crystalized state.

Kiva walks towards the Sheep Fangire until he was in arm's length. Kiva then lightly punches the Fangire shattering him to pieces, and his soul orb begin flying to the sky.

It wasn't long until Castle Doran shows up in the sky and consumed the Fangire's soul orb in the process.

Seeing the job was done, Kiva made his way to the girls as he noticed that Sayo's eyes widen in shock at the appearance of Castle Doran.

"Sayo, are you alright?" Kiva asked politely.

Sayo says nothing before she fainted in Fuuko's arms as this made those in presence look shock. Kivat soon detached from his body allowing Kiva's body turned silver and then he reverted back to Raiga as the chains detached from his body. The Basshaa Magnum returns back to it's statuette form before it flying away in a streak of green light, its duty is done.

"Hmm… did the Fangire just give Sayo a prosthetic leg?" Kivat asked, noticing the metal leg on her.

"Yeah, but Sayo says she can't seem to get it working for some reason." Fuuko explains while Raiga studied Sayo's prosthetic leg. "What should we do now, Raiga-sama?" the maid asked.

"I think there is someone we know that can help solve this problem… even though the Fangire was troublesome," Kivat hummed. "but we can use this good opportunity, don't you agree?"

"Let's head back to Castle Doran now before we been seen by anyone else." Raiga answered. Kivat nodded before Raiga gives him the Doran Fuestle to blow on.

It wasn't long until they were surrounded by an orange sphere and was lifted straight into the sky and being consumed by Castle Doran in the process. Soon Castle Doran left through the sky and being unseen by naked eyes.

* * *

"Hmm… I think that will do." A male voice said.

Sayo begins to stir up and finds herself resting on a couch before she slowly regained her sight and got herself up. She noticed that she wasn't in that wedding dress, but dressing in a magenta color dress instead.

"Where…?" Sayo wondered curious before she noticed that Raiga is engaged in a conversation with an oddly talking bat.

This one is about the same sized as Kivat the Third. But the colors of this talking bat are black and grey. There are orange gear marks on the bat's wings and the eyes were green.

"Sayo, how are you feel?" Raiga asked, noticed that Sayo regains conscious.

"W-Where are we?" Sayo asked, confused and startled. "And why are you talking with a bat?"

"I'm not just a bat, I'm MotorBat the Tenth, the engineer of the Kivat Clan!" The black and grey Kivat-bat corrected.

"As for where we are. We in Castle Doran… you remember the dragon with castle on its back? That is no dream and it's my home." Raiga answered.

Sayo cannot help but blinks at the information. "I think that I might start losing my mind…"

"He isn't kidding… since he improved your prosthetic leg so you will be able to walk." Raiga answered.

Sayo looks down to see the prosthetic leg and noticed that it a lot different from before. It's more slender and the color is light blue. Sayo was a bit hesitant at first before she got up and she was surprised, this time, she was able to stand and walk.

Whoa…" Sayo uttered in surprise. "I can stand again…"

"Now try to run with it." Raiga instructed.

Sayo nodded before she try to run and she finds herself almost collapsed on the ground. But she didn't due to Raiga catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Thank you…" Sayo said to Raiga.

"It will take some time for the girl to get used to her new leg, Raiga-sama." MotorBat said. "And don't worry, your leg is water proof so it won't rust." He added.

"I don't know what to say… but thanks. I'm truly grateful that I won't be stuck in wheelchair for the rest of my life." Sayo said. Although she cannot believed that she saying thanks to a talking bat who able to help her walk again.

"If there isn't anything, I will be heading back home now." MotorBat said before he flew out and the door opened as the black-grey Kivat-bat flew through it.

Sayo then looks back at Raiga. "Raiga… I want to thank you for saving me from that monster." She said quietly.

"I only help since it was our fault for letting you get kidnap in the first place." Raiga said.

"Even so, but you saved me from him." Sayo said before a frown form upon her face. "He wanted me to be his bride and—"

"It's okay, Sayo. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Raiga said, comforting the distraught girl.

"I'm sure having some soup will make you feel better. Riki says it will help calm you down." Raiga said before handling a bowl of soup to her from a nearby table.

"T-Thank you…" Sayo said before taking a sip of the soup. Her eyes wide in surprised at how delicious the soup was.

* * *

Sayo soon sat in her new room that Raiga shown her into. The room wasn't fancy, but average looking and there is a personal bathroom next to so she won't be disturbed while taking bath on her own.

As of now, she and Fuuko are currently listening to Raiga who is playing his violin. He soon finished his piece and gives a bow as the girls applauded in respond.

"I still can't wrap my head that I'm stay inside an actual dragon while all of you are so calm." Sayo said. Not to mention she is shocked of what she learned about existence of monsters other than Danger Beasts.

"Don't worry. You will get used to it after living here." Raiga answered.

"I can understand why Night Raid were after you because of your power… but what are you going to do about the corruption?" Sayo asked, nervous.

Raiga just stares at her with a blank expression. The question is certainly unexpected. Sayo was taken aback by the silence and felt bad about it.

"I… you can forget what I said, it just a blur out thought—"

"No, it's fine…" Raiga interjected with a calm voice. "As for your question, I really have no interest getting involved in the war between Empire and Revolutionary Army. I know there are people who can't be changed even if through peaceful means. But if they're fine with killing each other, then I want nothing do with them. Unlike Tatsumi who's do this to save your village… I can't trust either sides."

Sayo just looked at Raiga not knowing what to say. What could she say? "You're the same with him? Not being involved with the fights?" she asked to Fuuko.

Fuuko nodded.

"Like that doctor says, PTSD is rare in the Empire compared to other countries. I think that I will stick with helping your recovery than fighting in a bloodshed war." Raiga said.

Sayo felt touched by his dedication to helping someone like her. Maybe become a guest inside a giant dragon wasn't bad. But there is a small part of her hope that Tatsumi will be alright and hope that he will come back to her someday.

"There is another request I wish you can make…" Sayo requested.

"What is it?" Raiga asked.

"It's about where you buried Ieyasu." Sayo said. "If it alright with you… won't you buried him far from the Capital? I don't want his grave been disturbed by whatever happens there." She requested politely.

"Is that so?" Raiga hummed.

Sayo stayed silent.

"I will see what we can do." The young man said after a few minutes.

"Thank you…" Sayo said.

"Try to get some sleep." Raiga said.

Although Sayo is still afraid of sleeping due to the memories of her torments by Aria, but hearing Raiga's playing help calmed her down a bit.

"I will…" Sayo said.

"If you need anything, don't hesitated on calling on us…" Raiga said before he and Fuuko left through the door.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Yes, Sayo have PTSD is a surprise here compared to other fics. Characters with PTSD were rare well-done in AKG fics except for The Empire's Doomsday. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


	5. Wake 5: Full Course of Darkness

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Kamen Rider Kiva or Akame Ga Kill. They belonged to their respective owners and I'm only writing this for fun. The only thing I owe are the OCs that I have for my story here. Happy New Years, everyone and here is my gift to you all!**

Kiva: Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky

Wake 5: Full Course of Darkness and Fight the Corrupted Justice!

In a room with grave boxes was a lone man around the age of mid-30 in what looks like a fancy suit. There were lack of light to show his face. In his hand was a mysterious multi-colored rose in his hand.

"It won't be long… my brethren… Just wait a bit longer." The man said quietly with hint of sadness in his voice. "My plan is almost to a completed. Once I gather enough life force… we will have a feast that we will remember." He said to grave boxes.

 _We won't be apart again…_ The mysterious man thought.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Raiga was seen practicing his movements in the training room of Castle Doran. The only ones up at this time were him and his guardians while the girls are still sleeping. He wore training clothes that consist of a grey shirt with black gloves, black pants, and black slippers. As where he was now, he needs to make sure that he is ready for the worse in the capital or risk being captured and being used by the Empire or Revolution Army to end each other.

While he was training by himself, he was thinking about how things turned out after coming here. He encountered the disgusting things that people told him about the capital. He also survived an encounter with the infamous Night Raid. Still, he would be better off without the unwanted attention. He is certain that whatever is said about him will eventually spread among the Revolutionary Army and they will send people tried to capture him or destroyed him for his power so they can end the reign of the Prime Minister.

 _I won't joined either of them since I won't be able to go where I pleased… not to mention it will put those close to me in danger! It because of this country have a higher mortality rate than others…_ Raiga thought serious as he continued training.

It wasn't long until he returns to his room, taken a quick bath, and changed his clothes. He soon made his way to the dining room for breakfast. Riki had prepared for him. Jiro, Ramon, Fuuko, and Sayo are also present at the table.

"How are you feeling, Sayo?" Raiga asked. Since Sayo is his guest, it's his job to make sure she is alright especially with her condition.

"I'm okay." Sayo replied.

"Raiga-sama, do you think that you can check for these ingredients in the market?" Ramon asked, handing him a list.

Raiga took a look at the list and replied, "I will see what I can do."

"S-So… are you going be out at the capital today?" Sayo asked hesitantly. Though she knows how powerful Raiga is with his armor, but she cannot help feel a bit worried if he gets into trouble there.

"Don't worry, young lady. Nothing bad is going to happen since I'm with him." Kivat reassured.

Raiga nodded. He learned a few things after taking Sayo in as his guest. One is that Sayo is insecure about living inside a giant dragon on her own. His guardians are there to help, but Sayo has shown a dependency toward him and Fuuko the most. It's still a long way before she becomes more adjusted to living in a supernatural house.

It reminded him of how difficult lives are for those who have PTSD and how they go about their road to recovery.

"While I'm out, you will you continue your walking exercises. You still need to adapt to your new leg." Raiga instructed. Before they could anything to help her recover from her PTSD, it would be better for Sayo to get used to walking and running when situations called for them.

"I understand…" Sayo said.

"Ramon, I want you to monitor Sayo's training." Raiga instructed. Ramon nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry, I will make sure nothing bad happens to her." Ramon said.

* * *

Standing in front of what looks like an expensive restaurant was Tatsumi and Mine. But there was something different about them as Tatsumi is wearing a pair of reading glasses and dressed in an expensive looking suit. Mine is wearing a purplish dress with pink highlights.

"H-How are we stuck in this…?" Tatsumi muttered in annoyance. Compared to Mine, Tatsumi seems somewhat angry at the supposed mission that they were given by Najenda.

( **Flashback** )

 _Mine and Tatsumi are standing together before their leader, Najenda, who has a mission for them despite them still recovering from the blow by Kiva._

" _You want us to investigate several disappearances at a restaurant?" Tatsumi asked, confused._

" _It's the Maison Cercueil." Najenda answer, making Mine's eyes widened._

" _We're going to looking into that famous restaurant?" Mine asked. Najenda nodded._

" _What's so special about that place?" Tatsumi asked._

" _That restaurant has the highest rate of stars after been opened last month." Mine snapped._

" _Whoa…" Tatsumi uttered._

" _Indeed. You two will be posing as a… couple to go there and find out the cause of the disappearance." Najenda explained while their jaws dropped._

" _What?!"_

" _Think of this as your scout training without drawing any unwanted attention to yourself." Najenda said._

( **Present** )

 _But why do we need to pose as a couple to investigate this?_ Tatsumi thought annoyed, before getting a jabbed by Mine in his stomach.

"What was that for?" Tatsumi questioned to his pinkette partner.

"Let's get this over with," Mine said with a displeasing grunt.

Tatsumi didn't say anything in return as he and Mine went straight into the restaurant of Maison Cercueil. It wasn't long until they sat a table.

They were greeted by a waiter who was holding the menus for them.

"So what were you like to order?" he asked.

* * *

Raiga is currently walking out of the market street after looking over the things that Ramon told him to find. Though he is slightly annoyed by the price for some of the ingredients, but he reminded himself that he was in the heart of empire and this is what he has to get used to.

But one of the good things is that he didn't see any members of Night Raid trying to spy on him after he came to the capital. Still, he needs to be careful of anything odd here.

 _But there is Tatsumi… Even if I find him, will he still want to go back and be with Sayo or become influenced by this conflict? If he tried to take Sayo with him, it might worsen her state of mind…_ Raiga thought to himself.

Raiga suddenly heard a scream close by and turned to look at the direction of a mansion. He soon went to investigate and his eyes widen in shock.

Through the window, Raiga saw a young girl with shoulder blonde hair and dressed in orange jacket screaming in pain after getting her legs snapped by man. It wasn't just her in trouble. There were two more girls being held hostages as one with shoulder-length pink hair was screaming in worried for her friend.

"That is not right." Raiga said quietly.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Kivat said, appearing by his side. "But I think it will better if you wear a mask to cover your face."

"Got it prepared…" Raiga said, taking out something from his satchel.

* * *

"Ooh! What a wonderful scream…" A wicked man mused at the sound of Fal, the gold-blonde haired girl made after the man snapped her legs.

Both of her friends, Air and Luna cannot help look shocked.

"Now you can't run anymore. How should I break you?" The man asked.

 _This wasn't supposed be it…_ Air thought with despair in her eyes. They were originally slaves from another village that had been overtax by the Empire before coming here to serve a 'kind' master.

But the person that they thought would be kind and generous after buying them clothes… turned out to be a cruel man with devious purposes on the couch. The short blonde haired man in a brown business suit was looking at them with his friends.

"These people here are the so-called 'Enthusiasts' of the capital." The man who known as Bache said with a kind smile. "Apparently, normal girls aren't enough for them. All of them love to break girls down after seeing their happiest faces. Really, they're disgusting freaks."

"But it's thanks to us freaks that you're making a profit." The bald man in robes said with a sick twisted look. "Hey, I want that girl, that girl!" The man pointed to the blue haired girl, Luna.

"Yes, yes, your order is?" Bach asked.

"The eyes would be nice. I'm just in love with licking girls like that." the bald man said, drooling.

"The eyes, he says." Bach said.

"Yes, sir." The man in a business suit said before taking out a knife from his sleeve and coming toward Luna.

"NO WAY… PL… PLEASE STOP!" Luna screamed desperation as the man with a knife coming close to her.

Before Bach and Enthusiasts could enjoy tormenting the girls… the window of their mansion shattered completely as Raiga came into the room with a flying kick that sends the man with the knife flying hard to the wall. The only thing different was Raiga wearing a white mask that covers part of his face. This caused a look of disbelief upon everyone in the mansion.

The men who were holding Luna and Air found themselves getting assaulted by Kivat who attacked them out of nowhere.

"Who in the world are you? Night Raid?!" Bach questioned.

Raiga didn't say anything before taking out something from his pocket before he throws at Bach.

"Close your eyes." Kivat instructed to the three girls who shut their eyes.

It wasn't long until it hits Bach in the face as a bright red powder starts spreading across the room. Soon Bach and the Enthusiast men were screaming in pain as their eyes began to swollen up due to the bright red powder that's affecting their eyes.

Raiga charged forward with his war fan before he smacked the first two men brutally and sends them straight to the wall. Kivat flew really fast as he slashed the nearby men with surprising speed as the men collapsed unconscious from their wounds.

Kivat soon heard a growl and avoids a black hound that tried to attack him. The cartoon bat smells something horrible from the hound's own mouth.

"So you're my opponent, huh?" Kivat asked sarcastically. "Man… I never imagined meeting such a disgusting opponent."

The black hound and Kivat charged at each other before Kivat flew passed him. The dog tried to move but it wasn't until the dog collapse and blood spilled from its body.

"How dare you kill my dog!?" The owner of the pet bellowed before trying to catch Kivat. But Kivat flies out of the way and moved behind him.

"You're still 1000 years from even do anything to me!" Kivat said before dodging another attempt and coming at him with a flying kick in the face which sends the owner rolling across and fall straight down the staircase nearby.

Two men with sunglasses tried to charge at Raiga from behind with their daggers in their hands. Raiga turned around and blocks the hits of the dagger before he sliced the man's arms off his body with unparalleled speed. He kicked the man away aside before spotted the other one come at him.

Raiga moved back to avoid the dagger from his face before swinging his fan at the man. The man dodged the fan. Raiga then aimed for his legs but the man moved back before he tried to thrust his dagger at him. But Raiga blocked with his fan before he twisted the man's arm and made him scream in pain as he swung a powerful kick to his face, sending him rolling across the floor.

"I face monsters who are stronger than you, child molesters!" Raiga shouts defiantly before he saw guns pointed at him from the remaining men including the bald man who wanted Luna's eyes.

Raiga threw his war fan across the air and sliced off the arms of those men, causing them to fall straight to the ground. Raiga soon charged at the bald man before slamming him down to the ground with a brutally punch, causing a huge crack on the floor. He wasn't done yet as he kicked the bald man straight across the floor. Then he noticed one of the men without any injuries was unconscious on the ground and coming toward him.

"Don't think playing dead will save you from what you did…" Raiga said coldly before he brutally stomps on the place where the sun didn't shine.

This caused the man to scream in pain and opened his eyes wide in shock before Raiga jumped onto his stomach and brutally beating his face with his leg before hearing the sound of creaking.

Bach tried to get away despite the bruise on his face. It a good thing that he has a plan for something like with an emergency escape route.

"And where do you think you are going, you creep?" A voice asked as Kivat was in his way with a venomous expression on his face.

Bach hearing footsteps and turning around to see a stoic expression of Raiga.

"T-There is a reason I turned out like this!" Bach said nervously before removing the buttons of his shirt and showing a mark of a circle with line through it on his chest.

"Here! This is the proof of a slave!" Bach showing the mark on his chest, "My mother sold me as a slave and I was treated horribly!" he screamed but Raiga moving toward him without any reaction and smack him with his fist.

Bach was sent flying to the wall.

"Wait, please! I was a slave! Don't you care?! Spare my life PLEASE!"

"Do you think that your story will justify your actions, you hypocrite?! Those girls are the same as you and you dared to treat them DESPICABLY!?" Raiga asked, not buying Bach's reason. "It doesn't excuse for what you and those men attempted to do toward those girls. But I know what you feel. Having your past affect who you are. You don't know how many times I have seen people like you who take advantage of others especially younger children. If you cared about that mark on your chest, then you should've burned it off! But, you and the Empire are the same. Both corrupt and selfish. How do you think their friends and families react when they learned that their loves are dead?"

Raiga soon grabbed Bach by the collar before thrown him across the wall.

Bach was struggling to get himself up from the ground. But Raiga approached him once again and picked him up again before beating him in the gut, causing him to thrown up blood.

Raiga wasn't done with him yet as he thrown his face straight to the wall hard. It wasn't long until he stops and looks at Bach's face. Bach's face was covered in bruises, his nose was broken, and he now had two black eyes.

"Please… just let me go…" Bach begged.

"Let's do what he says, aibou." Kivat suggested.

Raiga responds by throwing him hard across the floor as Bach was sending rolling across the ground. Bach struggled to get up from the floor and leaning against a nearby wall.

"Are you going to finish me? Punish me with your justice?" Bach asked.

"No."

"You are not worth my time." Raiga scoffed as he and Kivat turned around and leaving through the hallway.

Bach saw one of the guard's dagger nearby and picked up, charging at Raiga looking to impale him from behind.

Before that could happen, Raiga sidestepped just before he got to him and Bach ended up tripped over another guard's body and impaled by the glass shards that was made from Raiga's break-in. Bach couldn't believe what just happened as he ends up falling to his own death.

"Your arrogance and greed were left for your undoing. No need for my hands to get dirty." Raiga said coldly at Bach.

Bach saw his own life flash as he was close to death. Seeing his mother dead in front of him, being sold by slave merchants, making varies deals with 'Enthusiasts', torturing many younger girls like Luna, Air, and Fal.

For brief moment, Bach had almost felt nothing but remorse and regret.

' _In the end, he didn't need to do anything to me… trash like me will perish on my own…_ ' Bach thought before everything turned dark for him.

"That is right." Kivat agreed with his partner.

Raiga and Kivat made their way back to the three girls as they're looking at him with tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry, we aren't here to harm you. In fact, I'm here to get you three out of here." Raiga said in a gentle and soft voice. He soon wipes their tears from their eyes with his hand. "Now can I have your names?" he asked.

"I'm Fal…" The gold-blonde hair girl said. "And these are Luna and Air."

"Lovely names…" Raiga mused. "Can you girls walk?"

"Luna and I can. But they break Fal's legs." Air said.

"I see. There is a doctor I know who can try to help look after your friend." Raiga said.

"W-What about them?" Luna asked nervously, referring to the men that Raiga and Kivat brutally crushed on their own.

"They won't be coming back for you." Kivat answered.

"W-Why didn't you kill them?" Fal asked, confused and angry.

"They're second most horrible folks I've seen. It's something that you girls shouldn't watch either. But it won't make your life easily either. Tell me do you want to end up like that guy who fell to his own death?" Raiga pointed to Bach was dead by glass shards.

This made Fal become silent.

"Don't worry, I will make sure they won't do it again."

"What are you going to do to them?" Luna asked curious. There is a mischievous grin appeared on Raiga's face when Luna questioned him.

* * *

Fuuko was reading a book in the library of Castle Doran. After finishing the chores and serving tea to others, the young girl goes to the large library where she enjoys her break by reading books. That is one privilege she enjoying having.

She is reading about the Mazoku clans. She is grateful for Raiga and his guardians for letting her stay in their home. However, Fuuko can't help but feel being in the dark sometimes when they have a conversation. It makes her feel inadequate as a maid who is still new to the supernatural life.

"What are you reading?" a familiar voice asked. This made Fuuko slight jumped from her book and turned around to see Sayo.

"What are you doing here…?" Fuuko asked, slightly surprised.

Though she gets along with Raiga and his makeshift family, Sayo is another matter. Due to what Raiga told her about what happened to Sayo, she ended up developing PSTD which was never seen anywhere in the capital. Fuuko isn't sure how to help her exactly.

"I'm just done with my exercise for today… and thought about seeing what you're doing." Sayo replied kindly. "So what are you reading about?" she asked curiously.

Fuuko soon regained her composure before she answered. "I was learning about the history of the 13 Mazoku clans, or Demon clans."

"The clans that the Fangire are part of, right?" Sayo asked as she was given a brief explanation about them by Raiga. Fuuko nodded.

"As a member of this household, there are still stuff I don't know about in regards to the world that Raiga-sama and his family have seen. Fortunately, the library has a lot of books on the respective clans that I can get a better understanding." Fuuko explains calmly.

"I see…" Sayo said. "But don't you find them scared? They can drain the life force from people like us?" she asked.

"I won't deny that they're scared… but we know those who live in the capital are real monsters." Fuuko answered.

"Yeah… I agreed with that." Sayo replied. "But do you think Raiga doing okay out there?" she asked with worried.

"I think that he will be fine as long as he is careful." Fuuko answered.

* * *

"That girl will have to stay here for about 5 months before her legs can recover." the doctor remarked as he walking back into his office room.

"I see…" Raiga nodded solemnly.

He once again showed up at the same clinic that he found to help Sayo. It had been little over two hours since he and the three girls came up to the doctor. When the doctor saw Fal's condition and snapped at Raiga who carried Fal. Air and Luna choose to stay with their friend while Raiga is waiting in the doctor's office.

Disgust immediately appeared over the doctor's face. "To think what happened to these girls is tragic when they were lead into a group of men who love to break young girls." The doctor growled. "How did you find them?"

"I was shopping before hearing the scream from a nearby mansion." Raiga answered nonchalantly.

"I see…" The doctor muttered. "What kind of justice did you give them?" he asked curious.

"I stole their fortune and left them penniless on the street." Raiga answered.

The last thing he did to them was chained them to each other on a street before setting their mansion in ablaze. Both Air and Luna helped him with carry the fortune while he carried Fal bridal style.

At this, the doctor chuckled. "So you thought death was too merciful for them, huh? Never imagined that I see someone like that in this messed-up world. But you still did a well done job of getting them here. What are you going to do about those girls?"

"I'm not sure. Currently busy with stuff right now." Raiga answered. He's not sure if he can handle the responsibility of three girls, especially involving them with the supernatural world he lives in.

"I know someone that can look after these girls for you." The doctor said.

"What is this person like?" Raiga asked, pressing for more information.

"He may be somewhat perverted, but he has a line draw for girls who are under the age and will help them live again." The doctor said.

"You certain that he will keep them safe?" Raiga asked sharply. The doctor nodded.

Raiga stares at the doctor's eyes for few minutes as a decision been made.

"Very well… I will believe in your words for now. Also will you entrust the money that I stole to those three?" Raiga asked before giving the doctor the large money bag.

"Of course." The doctor said as Raiga got up and then leave through the door.

He was soon greeted by Kivat who was waiting out there.

"Those girls are asleep after what they've been through." Kivat reported the status of the three girls.

"The doctor says that he knows someone who can look after them for us." Raiga said quietly.

"I agree that it might be good for them to not be too involved with us." Kivat said.

With that done, Raiga opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He can see that Luna, Air, and Fal asleep.

' _I hope that you girls find a better life…_ ' Raiga silent thought to himself. He soon closed the door quietly as he and Kivat left the clinic as they were on their way out.

* * *

It wasn't long until Mine and Tatsumi made their way back to the hideout and given their report about the restaurant. The only one who wasn't present at the meeting for the moment was Leone.

"I see… so there wasn't anything suspicious about what's going there." Najenda said after hearing from Mine and Tatsumi's report.

They both shake their heads.

"What about the customers? Was there anything odd that happened to them?" Lubbock asked.

"Nothing bad seems to have happened with the customers." Tatsumi said as he remembered the looks on the customers' faces when they were eating.

"How was the food there?" Akame questioned.

"Surprisingly good but like he said there weren't anything suspicious when we were there." Mine said.

"It still doesn't excuse that people are disappearing from going there if we can't figure out what's going on." Najenda said.

* * *

After coming back to Castle Doran with the groceries, Raiga was sitting in the main chamber with Fuuko and Sayo. Raiga is pleased to see how the two getting along before telling them what happened today in the capital.

"At least those girls were okay…" Fuuko said with a small smile.

"I'm glad that those girls are alright…" Sayo said with a hint of relief. She cannot help but feel sympathy to the three since they reminded her of how she, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi were like. "But why did you burn down the mansion…?" she asked with confusion.

She understood Raiga's idea of taking away their money and forcing those men to suffer by living in poverty, however she thought burning down their mansion was slightly going overboard.

"It's because that mansion has a secret passageway under the sewers which leads out the capital. It might have been a useful hideout if it wasn't for the reek of sexual transmitted diseases that Kivat snuff out in some parts of the mansion." Raiga explained.

"Oh, I see…" Sayo said slight nervously and shaken.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Sayo. I'm telling you this as a way for you to get used to what I do." he assured.

"It's just… the thought about what happened to those girls reminds me of what happened to me and Ieyasu…" Sayo replied. "But I'm surprised that you didn't take them in."

"It would be too irresponsible of me to take them in and put them at risk for being involved with my fights. Fortunately, the doctor know someone can look after them instead." Raiga said.

"It's just... I don't like the idea." Sayo said sadly.

"It might be a real pity, but it might be the best option to ensure those kids' survival." Fuuko said as this caught Sayo's attention. "After all, if there any imperial soldiers or anyone loyal to Honest who saw Raiga-sama set off that fire, it would be big trouble since he couldn't fight properly while worrying about those kids."

"I see…" Sayo sighed as her explanation did make sense to her even though she didn't like the idea.

"That is right, Fuuko." Kivat said.

"Raiga… if you can help those girls and have this kind of power… why didn't you join the Revolution Army?" Sayo asked.

Raiga soon has a downward cast expression. People are tempted by such promise by the Revolutionary Army but they didn't aware of how shallow their vow was.

"I can't really work with them." Raiga replied solemnly.

"But why? Aren't they supposed to be the good people? Don't you care about what happened to those people who are suffering?" Sayo asked.

"I JUST CAN'T WORK WITH THEM! I ONLY CARE ABOUT GETTING BACK WHAT WAS STOLEN FROM ME!" Raiga snapped angrily as this made those in the main chamber look surprised at him. The Fandiri realized his action and looks down.

"Sorry… but I will be in my room right now." Raiga said quietly before leaving for his room.

"Why… is Raiga like this?" Sayo asked, looking shocked. Even Fuuko looks somewhat confused by the sudden angry raising from Raiga.

"Do you really want to know the reasons why Raiga-sama won't work with the Revolutionary Army?" a voice asked as girls turned and seeing Jiro coming to the main chamber.

"I just don't get why he is angry… When I asked him about why he doesn't trust the Revolution Army." Sayo said, but somewhat nervous by Jiro's presence. "He says that the Revolutionary Army bring betterment but he doesn't trust them? W-Why is that?"

Jiro keeps his stoic expression while Sayo pressed her questions. "Do you two really want to know why he doesn't trust them easily compared to those who live in the capital in believing that they will promise betterment?" Jiro asked both girls.

After pondering for a few moments, both girls nodded.

"I don't know all of the revolutionary army's personnel, but I had kept some tabs on one of their groups. A group of women led by Merraid…." Jiro said.

"Merraid… what is she like?" Sayo asked.

"She is interesting," Jiro remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"Like what?"

"Let's see…" Jiro came close to them and whispered something. This made both girls look shock and disbelief at what happened beyond belief.

"She's a lesbian!?"

Jiro nodded. "Yes, she enjoyed plucking whatever random girl off the street, even if that girl was already in a relationship, and take advantage of that person." Jiro continued. "And if that person didn't want to, she would force them into it, one of the worst things she did was when she captured two sisters. One of them had a sickness of some sort and needed to take medicine daily, when it was time to take her medicine she was having a seizure, the older sister didn't know this and Merriad lied to her on how to give her medicine, that she needed to give Mouth to Mouth. She only had the older sister do that just so she could pleasure herself. And she would cruel torture any man she didn't like."

Sayo couldn't help but look shocked and was speechless about the cruel things that a supposed member of Revolutionary Army did.

Fuuko was the same after what she learned from Jiro. There is no doubt that's why Raiga never talks about it because he was disgusted and wary with people of the Revolutionary Army.

"So if even someone as despicable as her was allowed to join the revolutionary army... then why should Raiga-sama join them?" Jiro said.

"So that's what you mean…" Fuuko said.

"Now do you think about joining them?" Jiro asked to them. Both girls shake their head vigor.

"Of course not… I'd be sick if there are people like that in Revolutionary Army." Sayo refuted.

"Another reason why Raiga-sama wants nothing to do with the Revolutionary Army is because of what might've happened if they did overthrow Honest and his cohorts. Sure, they were may be peace for a while...but with that mutual goal gone, there will be someone who may want to slide their way in and start a battle for control of the country with others." Jiro said.

Sayo remains quiet as she contemplated about what she learned.

"Do you think that I should apologize right now?" Sayo asked.

"When he is like this, you should leave him be or you might make things worse for yourself. He will calm down in the next day." Jiro advised.

* * *

(Next day)

Raiga came into the dining room for breakfast before receiving an unusual sight for this morning.

Sayo was dressed in a white apron and her hair is tied in a ponytail, she placed breakfast on where he usually sat.

"Morning, Raiga." Sayo greeted, smiling.

"W-what are you doing?" Raiga asked surprised.

"I made breakfast for you." Sayo answered. "I know that it wasn't much but… I'm sorry about pressing a topic that you don't want to talk about yesterday."

"I-I see…"

Raiga can't help but look surprised at Sayo and what she said about making breakfast before turning toward Ramon who was nearby.

"Is this true?" Raiga asked, looking confused.

"Sayo-neechan woke up quite early and wanted to make breakfast for you." Ramon answered.

"That is unexpected…" Raiga said.

"Don't worry, we kept watch over her to ensure that she didn't have any accidents." Ramon said.

Raiga then looks at Sayo before he came to his seat and picked up his spoon then digging into the soup. He takes a sip of the soup in his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Well?" Sayo wanting to know his opinion on her soup.

"It's good." Raiga answered.

"At least the practice that I did in the village wasn't for nothing…" Sayo mused. Though she can't help wonder how Tatsumi is doing in his life as assassin for Night Raid.

* * *

A couple was seen riding in a carriage and talking with each other.

"I see… that is truly a wonderful idea."

"After all, I thought it would be good since Chief Inukai and hope that he can take my offer."

But it wasn't until the carriage came to a stop and the two heard a scream as they looked outside of the carriage.

To their horror, they saw the driver was killed by a blue monster. It looks like it a cross between a crustacean and man with exoskeleton of a crustacean for shoulder armor. The monster's hands are black and resembled humanoid with two blue like claws. The top of the head resembled that of crustacean with pincher like jaws. In the monster's hand is blue halberd that looked deadly as it come.

The couple gasped in horror at the sight of the monster before them.

" **I hope that you like the meals that I present for you from before.** " The Prawn Fangire greeted, clicking his teeth. " **Your plumping souls… I would be dining on them.** " He said before approaching them.

Soon the Prawn Fangire released Life-Sucking Fangs on the man and absorbing his life energy completely as the man turned into an empty husk. The Prawn Fangire soon transferred the life energy into a large orb that about the size of large watermelon before letting it vanished back to his hand.

Prawn Fangire went for the woman who was still in shock before hearing a voice.

"That is far enough!"

The Fangire turned around and saw dozen of imperial guards come at him with their swords in their hands. He grunts before firing bubbles at them from his mouth to blinding them before slashing them down with his halberd.

" **Now then…** " Prawn Fangire said before looking back at the frightened woman. He activated his Life-Sucking Fangs and consumed her life force in order to increasing the size of the energy orb. With that done, he was about to leave. But before that happens, a golden blur appear out of nowhere and knocked the Prawn Fangire back.

Prawn soon turned around to see Raiga coming toward him.

"Kivat!" Raiga said calmly.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said before biting his partner's hand. The tribal marks appeared on his face as his belt materialized around his waist.

"Henshin!" Raiga said before placing Kivat on his belt.

Soon quicksilver covered him completely before he transformed into Kiva.

" **K-Kiva!?** " Prawn Fangire gawked in shock.

While he was still in shock, Kiva soon came charging at him before delivering a barrage of punches and a knee kick. He then grabs the Fangire by his shoulder and throws him across the floor.

Not far from the fight was Fuuko who is watching the fight from the safe distance.

"What are you doing with the life energy you are gathering?!" Kiva questioned about the blue energy orb that he saw early. He know for certain that it wasn't a good sight.

" **That is not of your business!** " Prawn Fangire growled before firing incoming bubbles at him and blinding Kiva immediately.

Kiva was forced to move back before the Prawn Fangire slashes him multiple times with his halberd and sends him across the ground.

Prawn was about to deliver a finishing blow but Kiva rolled to his left shoulder and managed to get back up from the ground. He soon picked up his Garulu Fuestle and gave it to Kivat.

" **GARULU SABER!** "

It wasn't long until an orange orb made contact with him as Kiva picked up Garulu Saber and his visor turned blue as he donned Garulu Form.

Kivat growls before he charged at the Fangire while Prawn Fangire did the same. Prawn Fangire tried to swing for Kiva's legs but Kivat jumped over Prawn Fangire's shoulders and land behind him. The Prawn Fangire swings his halberd at him but Kiva stops it with the jaw of Garulu Saber before moving close to him.

Kiva knocked the halberd out of his hand and starts slashing his chest with his weapon, sending the Prawn Fangire back further.

Kiva slammed his right hand to the ground before he continues to attack the Prawn Fangire as sparks continued flying off of his body. The Prawn Fangire soon hits the hard wall and let out groan of pain.

Kiva was about to finish off the Prawn Fangire before Kiva was struck by a powerful air pressure attack that send him to the side. What in the world caused that?

"So you're the ones who killed the other guards!" A familiar voice snapped angrily. Kiva turns around and his eyes widen in shock of seeing the familiar orange haired woman Seryu with a sinister look upon her face.

But he noticed something on her hand made Kiva look shocked— a black and gold knuckle-like object that had some kind of barrels on the end.

"That—" Kiva whispered in a disbelief tone.

"It can't be…" Fuuko gasped in shock. Out of all of the people, why does it have to be _her_ who possessed the IXA knuckle?

Even the Fangire looks quite shocked at the stuff in hand. " **Impossible… what is that doing here?** " he whispered in shock.

Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a black belt that had a mechanism in the centre that was decorated black and gold with red stone centre. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held what look like Fuestles.

Seryu then held it up and pressed it against the palm of her free hand.

" **READY!** " the device spoke.

"Henshin!" Seryu cried before sliding the device into her belt buckle.

" **FIST ON!** "

A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly on the red jewel before it fired off a short distance in front of Seryu. The cross came to a stop before it started to generate a suit of armor with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, it rushed at Seryu and covered her body, turning solid.

Kiva can't help but feel like the ghost of his past reappeared in front of him again. Before them was Seryu donned in a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver crest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. Her shoulder were gold with rounded white armour. Her face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouthplate. The gold cross faceplate had a black slit for a visor which allowed the user to see.

Kiva knew who this was. After all the previous user was the person who raised him on his own.

IXA.

"With this power… I will get rid of all of you like every other evil scum!" IXA declared with a sadistic laugh.

After hearing that, Kiva's shock soon turns into utter rage as he charged at the imposter in white armor. Even though she donned the same suit, the heart of the user wasn't the same as the previous wielder. But the white armored woman didn't move from where she was while Kiva charging with his blade in hand.

"GIVE IT BACK! THAT IS NOT YOURS!" Kiva shouts angrily.

Instead of hitting IXA, he ends up hitting large white skin in front of him and looks up to see the face of Koro who enlarged itself.

IXA pulled out the main weapon— a black object with gold wing design on it that looked like a machine gun. It had a rather long magazine too. She aimed and fired the gun, the IXA-Calibur, at Kiva continuously. Kiva stumbled backwards as sparks flew off his body from the repeated bombardment of the IXA-Calibur.

"Raiga-sama…" Fuuko whispered in worry. She wanted to go out there and aid him, but know that she couldn't anything in particular since the enemy was wearing armor akin to Raiga's own. Also, she has that terrifying biological Teigu too.

While the fight is happening, the Prawn Fangire used this time to escape from the assault that IXA flinched on Kiva.

Soon IXA pushed up the magazine and swung her weapon to the side, causing a red blade to slide out the top, turning her weapon from a gun to a sword. She started to attack Kiva who tried to defend himself with his weapon. Kiva then activated Garulu Saber's power to releasing howling shockwave to send her flying backward.

"Koro, prey!" IXA shouts. The biological teigu roared as it raced towards Kiva, its massive mouth open revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth.

But Kiva jumps out of the way as Koro crashed straight into the building. Kiva soon charged at IXA who tried to protect herself against the blade.

Soon there was a noticeable difference between the two armored warriors in terms of skill. IXA is far weaker with close range weapon like a sword in comparison to Kiva before the vampire theme Rider knocked her back.

"Koro, arms!" IXA shouts, still in midair.

Kiva saw a large shadow under him and turns around to see Koro with huge, muscular arms. Kiva barely got away in time when Koro punched him. IXA switched her sword back into gun mode and releases a bombardment of bullets to causing more sparks from his armor.

Kiva could barely get himself up from the ground as he reversed back to his basic form. IXA gets herself back up and chuckles in a crazed fashion.

"Hahaha! Do you know why you're on the ground? Because justice is on my side! Justice always win against evil monsters like you!" IXA laughed mockingly. "Now it's time for you to die…" she said before reaching her hand to a fuestle.

Suddenly the red gem on IXA knuckle starting to beep uncontrollably as smoke emitting from the white armor. Soon uncontrollable electric emitting from her body and smoke along with it.

" _No_ … Not now!" IXA screamed in panic from what's happening to her.

 _That's…_ Both Kiva and Kivat realized what was happening.

IXA reversed back to her original state and Seryu was about to collapse into unconsciousness if it wasn't for Koro who caught her in it's hand. The teigu growled at Kiva but it knew that its master's safety was important and carried her away.

Kiva reversed back to his original form as Raiga struggled getting back up while watching where Seryu was taken.

"Wait—!" Raiga said trying to reach out but he collapsed straight to the ground.

"Hang on, aibou!" Kivat said.

Fuuko soon run from her hiding place and come help Raiga.

* * *

(In Castle Doran)

Riki and Ramon are patching up Raiga who was resting on the couch in the main chamber. Raiga hadn't spoken much since he got back in Castle Doran.

"And that's what happened after her teigu took her away…" Fuuko explains to Jiro and others.

"I see…" Jiro muttered.

"But what caused her suit to act that way?" Sayo asked. She heard that Raiga's goal was to reclaim the suit that belonged to his father but didn't know a lot about it.

"The IXA system is severely damaged that it will overheat and weaken the user when used for too long. But it's also the thing that saved him in that last moment…" Jiro explains.

"How do you know about IXA?" Sayo asked.

"Because I was the other user of IXA. The original user was Raiga's father," Jiro answered bluntly. "However, the new user…isn't worthy of bearing the armor as _him_. It's pretty disgusting that someone is using IXA to kill others when it was meant for destroying Fangire." He added darkly as this made both girls shudder.

"Judging by your family's records… it looks like the IXA-Caliber cannot be used to its full potential." Jiro said to Fuuko.

"It's full potential…? I didn't know about that." Fuuko blinks.

"That only happens when IXA's 'true eyes' are opened." Jiro said in a cryptic tone.

"If Night Raid hears about IXA… then they will do whatever it takes to get it…" Sayo said with a worried tone.

 _Isn't there something that I can do to help him?_ Fuuko thought before an idea occurred in her head.

* * *

It was a little while before Raiga woke up. Groaning softly, he rubbed his eyes. His body aches from the fight against that Imposter who wore his father's armor and wields that biological teigu. He thought that getting his father's belt and IXA knuckle would be easy due to the armor being back to its Save Mode. But that come back at him with nastier blows.

"About time you woke up… aibou," A familiar voice said. Kivat was sitting on top of his chest and looking back at him.

"Kivat…" Raiga said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" The tiny bat asked.

"I cannot believed that it was the time limit that saved us at the last moment." Answered Raiga, looking depressed.

"If it wasn't for that, you would end up like the countless people who died in this country." Kivat said. "You were very reckless, you know that? Vandham and others told you to be careful in this country."

"I know that… I'm sorry but I have to get it back… but those who looked up-"

"No excuses, Raiga! I know that you don't want the memories of your father being defiled by the Empire! We're partners, we're supposed to fight together as two in one!" Kivat snapped.

"I know that…"

"Raiga-sama…" Raiga turned to see Jiro by his door. "I thought once you become stronger as Kiva, you'll eventually be ready to let go of your past, and move on. But it seems that the trouble of the past, still attached to you."

"Yeah… I know that, you don't have to tell me." Raiga said. "But I don't know if I can really… be like him."

Jiro let out a sigh.

"You still remember what happened when Night Raid cornered you, right?" Jiro asked as Raiga frowned.

"Don't remind me… I still remember what happened when they came at me hard and limited my movements. However, this time I'm facing against someone with a biological teigu." Raiga said.

"With the imposter IXA in dispose, I think it will be a good for you to learn how to maneuver against multiply enemies." This seems to get Raiga's attention.

"But will it make me ready in time…?" Raiga asked.

"That's up to you. But if you're determined to take back IXA, then you have to believe in yourself." Jiro said.

* * *

Struggle to walk through the hallway of the capital garrison was none other than Seryu herself. Though she is weakened by the effects of the IXA System at the moment she swears to have that monster dead.

"Damn it…" Seryu cursed angry. "That monster got away."

Not once, but twice. She needed to do something before the Prime Minister hears that she let that monster get away or the armor will be removed from her.

* * *

Raiga was seen walking into the training room where his three guardians and Kivat are waiting for him. It wasn't after few hours of resting, he recovered enough in order to do whatever training that the three Arm Monsters have planned for him.

"So what exactly is the training?" Raiga asked curious.

"For you to adapt to multiple opponents, and for that you will fight all three of us. But for 10 minutes each, that way we'll rotate as you fight the next one." Jiro explains.

"You will have to be on your guard, Raiga-sama." Ramon advised.

"Don't hold back." Riki stated.

It took a few moments before Raiga narrowed his eyebrows with a determined expression.

"Come, Kivat." Raiga said raising his arm into the air as Kivat flies around him.

"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze! **GABUU!** "

After his belt materialized around his waist, Raiga placed Kivat into his belt and transformed into Kiva.

Ramon smiled as he snapped his fingers before he transformed into Basshaa.

Jiro scratched the floor with his hands as electricity sparks and his eyes glowing red before morphing into Garulu.

Riki gripped his hair and pulled, shouting, before pounding his fists against his chest, a purple aura emitting from him before changing into his true form. The main color of his body was purple, composed of metal and muscle. His chest was exposed, showing thick muscles, but he was covered by a large purple coat with a yellow flower on the lapel. Large barrel-like shoulder pads rested on his shoulders. They were undoubtedly heavy but he carried them like they were nothing. His arms were covered with purple and gray steel gauntlets that covered his purple hands. His feet were donned in large metal boots which made loud thumping sounds as he stepped forward. His head was wearing a cap while metal framed his face. His eyes were a very obvious feature since they were the shade of blood. This is the last member of the Franken Clan. His name is Dogga.

Kiva goes into his battle stance as the three last members of the respective Mazoku clans of Wolfen, Mermen, and Franken approached him. Kiva waiting for who will challenged him first and it was Basshaa who firing water from his mouth.

Kiva jumps out of the way from the shot but Basshaa continued firing at him and making the Rider runs around to avoid the water bullets.

" **Come on, Raiga-sama. I know you're better than that~!** " Basshaa taunt childish while Garuru and Dogga watching the events.

It wasn't long until Kiva charged at Basshaa as the last Mermen fired the blast of water at him. Before the water could hit him, Kiva went under the attack and by sliding his way toward Basshaa before slamming his fist into Basshaa's gut.

This made Basshaa grunt before Kiva got up and delivered barrage of punches at him in the process.

" **That's not fair!** " Basshaa said.

Kiva was about to charge at him again before his shoulder was grabbed by Dogga and was send flying over the training field.

" **My… turn now…** " Dogga said as he bumped his fists together.

"Better move out of the way now!" Kivat warned his partner. Kiva regains his senses and rolls out of the way when Dogga tried to punch him with his fist as he leaped few feet back. Kiva soon got out his war fan and charged at him.

Kiva soon tries to slash him, but the war fan didn't do much damage to someone like Dogga. But Dogga soon delivered his own punches and sending Kiva skidding backward.

However, Kiva stabbed his war fan to the ground to keep his movement and catches his breath. He didn't stay there for long as he heard loud thumping noises and leaped away into the air to avoid the attack of Dogga.

Kiva saw Garulu jump into the air and caught him. This caused the two to roll hard across the ground before Garulu strikes with his claws on his chest, creating sparks in the process. But it wasn't until Kiva kicked him off and got himself back up from the ground.

" **Is that all you got, boy? Your old man did much better than you could!** " Garulu snarled as Basshaa and Dogga walking beside him.

"I'm not done yet…" Kiva said before getting out both of his war fans.

Basshaa opened his mouth and fired several water-like bullets at Kiva. Kiva soon using his war fans to sending to the sideways before charging at them.

* * *

(Next day)

Raiga was eating breakfast before Sayo runs into the diner room.

"Raiga! Fuuko is in danger!" Sayo shouted in panic.

"W-What do you mean?" Raiga asked, startled.

"Fuuko left this letter in my room and I went to her room, but she wasn't anywhere in sight." Sayo said, showing him the letter.

Raiga took the letter in his hand and his eyes wide in shock.

"No way…" He said.

"Damn. I didn't think that she'd risk herself like this…" Jiro said, looking over the letter from Raiga's shoulder.

"What do we do?" Sayo asked with worried.

Raiga soon tossed the letter onto the table before he left the hallway.

"Kivat, let's go." Raiga said, serious.

"Right."

* * *

Fuuko was seen walking across the park of the capital while donned in a black cloak over herself. She is searching for the whereabouts of Seryu Ubiquitous.

She knew what she was doing might result in her own death, but seeing how Raiga was struggling to get back something that belongs to the person he cared the most really touched her and didn't want him to shoulder all of the burden.

The first place she tried to find her was the capital garrison but Seryu wasn't there when she asked one of the guards. Although she did overhear that Seryu was going to one of the capital's parks. She searched a few parks that she knows but Seryu wasn't there.

The third park she was looking around, she didn't find anything until she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?" A voice asked as Fuuko turned around and seen Seryu with Koro in her hands.

"Umm… sorry. I was looking for someone." Fuuko answered while withdrawing something within the black cloak.

"Do you need help?" Seryu asked.

"Yes, you will give it back." Fuuko said before throwing the thing at Seryu and the makeshift bomb exploded in front of her.

"What!?" Seryu coughed uncontrollable as her eyes began to swelling.

Fuuko soon rushed in and grabbed Seryu's satchel and starts to make a run for it.

Seryu rubbed her eyes before glaring at the back of Fuuko and notices that she was running with her satchel!

"Blast it, thief! You dare to steal from a Capital Guard!" Seryu snapped as she chases after Fuuko.

Seryu saw her going into one alley and following her from behind… but she didn't find her anywhere in sight.

Unknown to her, Fuuko was climbing wooden ladders before getting onto the rooftop. She soon looks around the place careful before she heard loud growling sound.

"What's wrong, Koro? Is she up there?" Seryu's voice bellowed out.

Fuuko soon looks around before spotting a wagon full of hay and two horses in the front. She made a leap and jumps forward into the wagon that full of hay. Her leap made the horses startled before and they took off in a hurry down the street.

"That was close…" Fuuko sighed before she heard a loud thump and turned to see an enlarged Koro with Seryu on its back after her.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE, THIEF!" Seryu screamed as she fires her tonfa guns at the wagon. Fuuko let out a scream before ducking her head into the hay.

The bullets missed her but hits the wheels of the wagon, causing it to go flying off the tracks with Fuuko in the process.

* * *

Fuuko let out a groan before she spots the IXA Knuckle and belt nearby as she picked them up and tried to run. But she didn't make it far when couple bullets hit her back and made her collapse to the ground.

"Now handle it over or else…" Seryu said with a twisted expression.

"… _I still have my life and keep walking to make my own path than letting the Empire decide how I live._ "

Fuuko soon show a serious expression at the thought of those words.

"These things don't belong to you…!" Fuuko refused despite shaking in fear. Yes, she is scared of being in the presence of Seryu and she knows what's going to happen next.

"You don't know anything, thief! That armor was meant for me! I fight to protect order and peace and anyone who threatens the safety of the people will be met with divine punishment!" Seryu growls angrily.

"All this talk about justice… you're not a hero at all!" Fuuko refused, pointing the IXA Knuckle at Seryu.

"There is no way for you to get out of this unless you hand it over…" Seryu said.

"Even since that day when I lost my parents… all because of this device in the Empire's hands. I'm still scared of it due to what the Empire became. Terrifying." Fuuko said, shaking in fear. "But someone I met motivated me and I cannot let him seen me being afraid!" she said before she firing the energy shot from IXA Knuckle.

But Koro got in front of her and took on the attack. Fuuko continued firing the energy shots at Koro but the biological teigu regeneration from its wounds.

"Koro, purge her in the name of justice!" Seryu shouts as Koro soon grew with more muscular arms and charged at her.

Fuuko barely got away due to her injuries and was caught in the grip of Koro who shakes the IXA Knuckle from her hand. Fuuko started scream in pain as she was being crushed and felt like her left arm is going to shatter. The pain was so intense that tears began to fall from Fuuko's eyes. "Good! Kill her!"

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of something running toward them as Raiga on Barikion charged them.

"I won't let you!" Raiga shouted as the war horse glowed in a black aura and smacked Koro from behind. This caused Koro to loosen grip on Fuuko who was send flying in the air.

Fuuko was about to crash but Raiga caught her before she could hit the ground.

"R-Raiga-sama…" Fuuko whispered with tears in her eyes. "Is that really you…?"

"Of course. Though that was the most guttiest move you've pulled. And I'm supposed to be the one who pulls all the risks." Raiga said.

"I knew that you would come after me once you noticed I left." Fuuko said softly, holding her battered arm. "I believed in you."

"It's impressive you thought that far." Kivat added as both of them smirk.

"You…! Why are you helping that thief!?" Seryu barked in rage.

"She is my maid, and I won't let anyone harm her." Raiga said before letting Fuuko gently and glares at Seryu. "But I'm here to take back what you people stolen from me… that armor belonged to my father!"

"That's preposterous! This armor belongs to the Empire! It was meant for protecting the peaceful lives and to uphold justice." Seryu refused.

"That's because your so-called Empire stole it from my father after taking his life!" Raiga snapped angrily, making Seryu look shocked. "You believe in justice? Don't you know what's been going on around here? People are being mistreated and countless are dying every day. Is this really what justice means? You aren't a hero at all. You're just a delusional brat who treated this as a game and didn't bear the consequences of your actions for those you killed." He said.

"T-That's not true!" Seryu argued angry.

"It doesn't surprise me. When is the last time you ever listen to them?" Raiga said, looking cold at Seryu. "After all, you don't bother to remember those who plead their innocence before letting your monster devour them. All for the sake of upholding your fake justice!"

"But I wasn't the one who killed your father!" Seryu protested.

"Only I know that," Raiga said, holding his cold expression. "But you defiled him by using something that doesn't belong to you. And I know that it wasn't you. But you… you're the worst of them all."

"W-Who in the world are you…?" Seryu asked shocked.

"I'm the one who'll take back what was stolen from me!" Raiga shouted, angry.

"Let's go, Kivat…" Raiga said raising his hand into the air.

"Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said before bites his partner's hand as fangire marks shown on Raiga's face.

" **GABUUU!** "

"Henshin!" Raiga said as he transformed into Kiva.

This left Seryu in mind shock of seeing the appearance of Kiva.

Kiva placed Fuuko on top of Barikion and looks at the horse. "Make sure that she get home safety, Barikion." He instructed.

The black horse grunted.

"Good luck, Raiga-sama." Fuuko said before she and Barikion vanished into thin air.

 _Don't worry, I will make her paid for what she did to you…_ Kiva thought serious.

Kiva soon goes into his battle stance and brings out his war fans as he charged at her. Though Seryu was in shock, but Koro jumps in Kiva's way.

However, Kiva leaps out of the way when Koro tried to punch him and threw his war fans into the air as he sliced down the muscular arms. He soon charged at Seryu with his fans aiming for her head. This seems to stirring Seryu from shock before she brought her steel arms to block the attack and sending Kiva over her shoulders. Seryu placed the belt around her waist before slammed her hand into IXA Knuckle.

" **READY!** "

"Henshin…" Seryu said before sliding the IXA Knuckle into the belt.

" **FIST ON!** "

She transformed into IXA and charged at Kiva from behind. But Kiva turned around in time and caught her fist with his own.

"I won't let you take away my armor of justice! And bring your head to the Prime Minister!" IXA snapped angrily.

"I won't let myself get killed by a bitch who's stupid enough to suck on the piggy's dick!" Kiva said in a mocking tone before sending IXA flying over his shoulder.

IXA barely got up in time and saw Kiva charging at her with his war fans. IXA tried to stop him with her fist but Kiva blocked and slashes her across the chest, forcing IXA to stagger backward.

IXA soon brought out her IXA-Calibur before the two were trading blows with each other. It wasn't long until the two were locked in a deadlock with each other look at another.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, why don't you hand it over and we go our own separate ways? It won't be long until the time limit reaches and it'll be like before." Kiva offered to IXA in hopes of her at least being aware of the risks that IXA system is putting her through.

Unfortunately, she doesn't.

"Someone as evil as you has no right to demand anything of me!" IXA snapped. "No matter what excuses you use, you chose to steal which means you're evil! THERE IS NO DENYING IT!"

"That is true…" Kiva thinking about his father before his demise. "LIKE I HAD ANY CHOICE! WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR JUSTICE!?" he said before kicking her back from him.

"KORO, BERSERK NOW!" IXA screamed furiously.

The biological let out a deafening roar as its body began to morph. Koro's body became even more muscular and took on a blood red hue. The teigu somehow became even more intimidating than before. Once its transformation was complete, Koro released a roar so powerful that it caused Kiva and Kivat to cover their ears.

 _Damn… I never thought that she used her teigu's trump card…_ Kiva thought before saw IXA with the IXA-Caliber and rolling out of the way to avoid barrage of bullets.

Kiva soon picked up green Fuestle and placed in Kivat's mouth.

" **BASSHAA MAGNUM!** "

* * *

(In Castle Doran)

Riki is patching Fuuko after removing the bullets from her back. The young girl was seeing wearing a cast for her batter arm.

"I have to admit that you were quite daring… and reckless." Jiro remarked.

"Fuuko! What in the world were you thinking?!" Sayo shouted in a worried tone.

"It was the only way to help Raiga-sama…" Fuuko said, tired.

"B-But you could've almost died…." Sayo said.

"I know the risks… it's just I can't help myself by not doing anything for him." Fuuko said.

It wasn't long until everyone heard the trumpet sound as Ramon got up.

"Well, it's my turn to help him." Ramon said before leaving through the hallway and transformed into his statuette form.

* * *

After obtaining Basshaa Magnum in his right hand, Kiva's eyes turned green as he donned his Basshaa form. Soon the weather starts changing as clouds were gathering above the capital street as rain pour down on the ground now.

"Koro, get him now!" IXA shouts.

Koro soon charged at Kiva who stood there. But it wasn't long until the ground was filled with water as Kiva started moving quicker around Koro and firing bullets of high-pressure water.

IXA pulled the trigger of her IXA Caliber and firing bullets at Kiva. But Kiva raised his hand to stop the bullets in front of him and sending them back at IXA who dodging in the process. Both IXA and Kiva fired their bullets to counter each other.

Soon Kiva saw a large shadow behind him and spotted Koro before he caught Kiva in his arm and crashing him hard in his arm. This caused Kiva's Basshaa Form to disappear due to the pain as Kiva was struggling in pain.

"That's it, Koro. Get ready to devour him!" IXA snarled.

"Is that so…?" Kiva said in his struggle.

Koro was about to eat him when the ground beneath Koro began to weaken as the biological teigu panicked upon sinking into a large quicksand hole. While Koro was distracted, Kiva got out his war fan and sliced off the hand that held him and jumps out of the way.

"What…?!" IXA gasped. "Koro!"

"You were too focused on the fight, that you didn't noticed what else been going on as I created quicksand to sink your monster." Kiva said.

"But how can there be quicksand here!?" IXA questioned serious.

"Don't you pay attention to your surroundings?" Kivat asked in a mocking tone.

IXA looks around and realized that they were in the graveyard as everything was soaked in the rain.

"The rain…" she uttered in shock.

"With the ability to manipulate water on the land, I can make instant quicksand." Kiva explains as he looks at the struggling Koro trying to break free. "No matter how many times your monster struggles, it won't get out and will keep sinking further."

 _H-He planned this from the very start…_ IXA thought in shock.

Kiva soon got out his Garulu Fuestle and given to Kivat.

"Now it's time to get serious…" Kiva said before Kivat blown on the fuestle.

" **GARULU SABER!** "

Soon donned his Garulu Saber as Kiva's eyes turned blue and becomes Garulu Form.

Kiva let out a growl before he charges at IXA. IXA tries to shoot him but Kiva was much faster and slashes her in the process.

"My father had done so much better than relying on a gun! That's why you never reached up to the full potential like he did!" Kiva snapped angrily.

"Why you!" IXA growl before inserted a Fuestle into the IXA Knuckle and pressed the knuckle attachment.

" **IXA KNUCKLE: RISE UP!** "

Gripping the knuckle, she pulled it from the belt and reared back her arm for a punch. Kiva didn't move from where he was as he saw the incoming attack. It was at the last moment, he sidestep and slashing IXA from behind.

She tried to hit him again. Again she missed.

"I will defeat you and prove that the Empire's justice and peace will prevail!" IXA shouted.

Kiva shifted to the side and gripped IXA's arm in a vice-like grip that she could feel through the armor.

"The Empire...? A force of justice and peace? What a crock load of SHIT!"

He kicked her face, throwing her off balance. He remembered villages that he has seen being overtaxed by Empire.

"All you care about is the money in your own pockets!"

He punched her across the head; he remembered the people hanging on the crosses.

"And keep people under your thumb!"

Followed up with a reversal slash. He remembered the merciless and underhanded attack on his own village when he was younger.

"You got no principles!"

Kiva soon slashed her again, this time in the chest area.

"Just like the master who holds your lash!"

And finished with a strong kick, IXA was sending to the ground.

"Both the Empire and Revolutionary Army are rotten to the core as neither of them are right or better than each other. Both of you are nothing more than heap of garbage that the world is better off without."

Kiva looks down at her.

"And you're nothing more than a maggot like the rest."

IXA got herself up and changes her IXA-Calibur back into sword mode as they traded blows, sparks flying across the air. IXA tried to slash him in the head but Kiva ducked beneath her as this made IXA increasingly frustrated.

IXA did something unexpected and pulled out the other fuestle from the Fuestle holders. This one was something that she never used as it left previous users to cripple down. Not to mention that Koro won't be able to help due to being stuck in quicksand.

"That—" Kivat whispered in shock.

" **IXA-CALIBUR: RISE UP!** "

IXA screamed as steam emitting from the golden cross that covered her face and IXA-Caliber blade glowing with bright light.

"Aibou, watch yourself!" Kivat warned.

Kiva knows what's coming as well before dodging the first blow but IXA coming back with another slashing which sends him skidding backward.

IXA was about to come at him before she completely dropped to the ground on one knee.

"Kiva, it's time to end this!" Kivat said serious. Kiva nodded and held his blade horizontally in front of himself before bringing it down for Kivat to bite.

" **GARULU BITE!** "

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as full moon rose high above Kiva. The Rider's mouthplate opened up and then he placed the handle of his sword between the 'fangs'. Going into a crouch with his arms spread to the sides, he then looks at IXA before leaping upwards.

Kiva performed a downward slash upon IXA, but before the attack could reach her… the ground in front of IXA shifted before revealed a muddy Koro who tried to protect its master by bringing its hands to block the attack.

The two sides were on a stand still as both of them were trying to dominate each other. Both Kiva and Koro gritting their teeth as they tried to push each other. But it wasn't long until Kiva was enveloped in a blue aura due to the presence of the full moon before Koro shredded its hands as Kiva slashed through the stomach to cause an explosion in form of Garulu's head. IXA was caught in the explosion before the IXA Knuckle and the belt flung from her body.

Kiva jumps up into the air and caught the two items. Garulu Saber was folded back to its original form and returns back to its home when the job was done as Kiva's form vanished.

Raiga held the IXA Knuckle and belt like a parent holding their child with a warm smile.

"We did it, Raiga." Kivat said smiling.

Raiga nodded.

"Y-YOU… HOW DARE YOU KILL MY PRECIOUS KORO!?" An angry voice growled as the two turned around to see Seryu struggling to get herself up. But it seems that she couldn't get herself up after the last blow.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Raiga asked, looking annoyed.

"Justice will never give rest to evil like you!" Seryu shouts, glaring at them. "You monsters doesn't deserve to live!"

"Like I said… who cares about your justice?" Raiga asked before he and Kivat turned around as they're leaving the graveyard.

"HEY COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME, VILLAIN!" Seryu shouts. "Don't turn your back on me!"

But they didn't listen to her.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Kivat asked, riding on Raiga's shoulder.

"There is still that Fangire from earlier before we were interrupted." Raiga recalled.

Both Raiga and Kivat heard a loud scream from behind them as the two turned around. Their eyes widen in shock to see what happened with Seryu.

…

….

"Huh?"

Seryu was frozen in a large glacier with the look of shock upon her face. And the one who was responsible for it was a white hooded figure looming over their work.

"Hey!" Raiga shouts as the white hooded figure noticed them.

Soon the white hooded figure turned and left before Raiga and Kivat could do anything to stop them.

"Who in the world was that?" Raiga wondered.

"It's definitely not a Fangire or Bloody Rose would've warned us." Kivat said as Raiga looks at Seryu who was frozen in the glacier.

Raiga was thinking about why the white hooded figure froze Seryu in the first place. He was thinking about how to get her out of there. Sure, she is a pain in the ass but it doesn't mean she deserved to be trapped in there. Unfortunately, Raiga won't have the chance when the glacier shattered before them and taking Seryu Ubiquitous with it.

"What the heck?!" Raiga exclaimed in shock.

Soon they watched as the ice shards melt straight into the ground before a strange symbol in white. Then the symbol vanished completely.

"…That's certainly odd." Kivat said with a narrowed brows.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Raiga asked to his partner.

"No, I have never seen or heard of anything like that." Kivat said. "We should leave now before anyone spotted us."

Raiga nodded before looking where Seryu was once. There is no remains of her except for that of Koro lies around the area.

He and Kivat soon left the area without anyone seen them. It wasn't long for Leone to come the scene when hearing a large explosion here.

"What the fuck happened here?" Leone looks bewildered at the ruin state of the graveyard.

* * *

(In Castle Doran)

After entrusting IXA Knuckle and IXA belt in Jiro's care, Raiga is having conversation with Fuuko and Sayo as both girls wanted to know what happened in his fight against Seryu. They were surprised to find out that Seryu was murdered by an unknown person.

"Wait… are you saying that she is dead?" Sayo asked, shocked.

Raiga nodded. "There is no way she could survive from the shattering. Unfortunately, I don't recognize the mark that was left behind." But whoever that sneak past them without them noticing must be dangerous.

"Could this be any of Mazoku clans?" Sayo asked.

"It's a possibility. There is a race of Gigant that resides in high altitudes or in the snowy mountain, but they rarely come down." Raiga said.

"Now you got the IXA Knuckle and IXA Belt back… what are you going to do with them?" Fuuko asked.

"Well, I will let Jiro keep an eye on it. But IXA is still on a time limit before it could hurt the user. However, IXA Knuckle can still be used as a weapon." Raiga said.

"I see…"

Raiga then looks at Fuuko's cast arm. "How are you feeling, Fuuko?" Raiga asked.

"I will be fine… Riki-san says it will take longer for my arm to be healed and not to do anything serious." Fuuko said, looking at her cast arm.

"Same here. That was too reckless and you could've almost gotten yourself killed if it wasn't for Raiga." Sayo agreed with the older guardian.

"Raiga-sama, I'm sorry about running off." Fuuko apologized.

"Don't worry about that. No more recklessness until you recover." Raiga said. "Next time... when you think of doing something, it would be nice if you tell us about it face-to-face than going on ahead."

"I understand…" Fuuko said. "Is… it alright if you can teach me how to fight?" she asked to Raiga.

"You want to use IXA, don't you?" Raiga guessed.

Fuuko nodded nervously. "But at least, I want to be a bit more helpful around Castle Doran... I know that I won't be strong enough to handle those training by Empire."

Raiga remain quiet at the thought. Sure, he won't trust anyone with the IXA System after regaining it back. But he won't ignored that if it wasn't for Fuuko who risk herself to help finding IXA again. It seems the encounter with Seryu might slowly push Fuuko out of her insecurity. A bit.

"I will give you my answer after you recover." Raiga answered. "However, I will tell you this. My father says that he went through a helluva a lot of training in order to be fit to use IXA. I'm telling you that it won't be easy." He informed.

"Very well," Fuuko nodded, "Thank you, Raiga-sama."

Kivat was flies by their side.

"Don't forget we still have that Fangire on the loose." Kivat said.

"But we don't exactly have a lead on where he is going with them." Raiga said.

"Well… there is actually something that I overheard at the capital garrison." Fuuko said, getting Raiga's attention. "People being vanishing after dining at a restaurant. Most of them were noble."

"I see…" Raiga muttered. "What's the restaurant call?"

"Maison Cercueil." Fuuko answered.

* * *

The white hooded figure was seen walking to what looks like an abandoned castle that no one have been living in there for a really long time. After entering the building, he saw what looks like a fossilized figure pinned to the wall.

Standing in front of the fossilized figure were two beings. The first one resembled that of a mummy but covered in bronze bandage with muscular figure. The second one looks female with snakes for her hairs and have scarly armors.

" **Were you able to eliminate IXA?** " The mummy like figure asked.

"Well, I didn't need to as the new Kiva took care of that job before I took the opportunity of using her as a sacrifice for our plan." The white hooded figure reported.

" **I see. Once the ritual is complete, we can finally revive our Lord from the state that his enemies had put him through.** " The mummy figure said. " **Once he does, he will grant your deepest wish for your cooperation.** "

"So how is building our own numbers going, Medusa?" the white hooded figure asked before looking at the snake-like woman.

" **It's coming along nicely as we have almost around 1000 and showing promising results. It's really intriguing...the thought of taking advantage of this pointless conflict of the humans' so-called Empire... can't imagine the horror looks on those cattles.** " The snake-like woman mused in excitement.

"Don't get celebrate quite yet. There is still Kiva. He could mess up our plans." The white hooded figure said.

" **That is true… but once our Lord returns, he will have the satisfaction of killing him.** " Medusa said.

"Very well…" The white hooded figure said before he turns and leaving through the hallway.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of another chapter. Yes, IXA been taken back and the route of Akame Ga Kill starting to be shift slowly with changes. If you don't know who Air, Luna, and Fal are… they are the three girls from the so-called special chapter 23.5. I really despise that chapter since it make me think that the author have something against little girls. The chapter wasn't really significant or doing any changes to the whole Akame Ga Kill story (that people in Capital being evil).**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


	6. Wake 6: The Battle of Sabbat!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Kamen Rider Kiva or Akame Ga Kill. They belonged to their respective owners and I'm writing this for fun. The only things that I own here are the OCs for my story.**

Kiva: Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky!

Wake 6: The Battle of Sabbat!

Raiga was seen sitting on the opposite seat to the table as the famous chief and manager of Maison Cercueil, Inukai made his presence known to him.

Raiga combed his hair, wearing regular glasses, and format gray suit when it comes to the job interview with him. Not to mention keep off the radar if one of the workers here is the Prawn Fangire since he might recognize him right from the start.

"So you want to take the job as a waiter?" Inukai asked. There is something familiar about this man but Inukai couldn't place where he saw him before.

"Yes, sir…" Raiga answered quietly. He knows that it will take more than few days before the Prawn Fangire show revealed his plan but at least it will give Raiga time to figure out who is the most likely be the Fangire in the restaurant.

Inukai stares at the young man in front of him before making his own decision.

"Then I will give you a test trial. By the end of the day if I don't see any plates crushed on the floor or orders been mistaken, then you're hired." Inukai said. "Do you think that you can do that?" he asked.

"I understand," Raiga answered.

"Then let's begin the trial. Followed me." Inukai responds before gesturing Raiga to follow him.

* * *

( **Play RISE- MADKID** )

( **Instrumental** )

In the shadow, there were three figures that were standing in what looks like a dark room. Though it's unknown who other two are before focused on one who revealed to be none other than Raiga. His face was soon covered by the helmet of Kiva. The scene showed the Capital and then straight to the palace.

 **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!  
**Raiga was standing looking over the heart of the capital and the people as the sun rising high over it. **  
Hikari mitsuketa kuuhaku no jikan!**

Raiga was seen walking through the streets with a serious expression on his face. Flying above him was none other than Kivat the Third.

 **Mayoikonda chuuzuri no sekai!  
** The scene shown Fuuko is walking with chains on her wrists through a prison hallway and have despair look upon her face. The scene changed back to Raiga who continued his way through the street despite the cruelty life shown on the street.

 **Shinjirareru kotae sagashimotomete. Tada samayotteru!  
** Soon the screen shown back to Fuuko who reached to end of the cell and couldn't struggle with her chains.

 **Yeah!**

 **Yubi no sukima nigeru light! Yosomi shiteru hima mo nai!  
** The screen soon changed to Tatsumi with the Night Raid organization with their Teigu. **  
Uketa kizuna ato sae kate ni! Seijaku kirisaiteku!**

The screen shift from Tatsumi and Night Raid to that of the Jeager members. **  
Dare mo kare mo Dead or alive!  
** The screen soon shift to the throne room of the palace with Makoto and Honest while Budo and many imperial soldiers standing in the way.

 **Mamoru dake ja Can't survive!**

Soon there is a sinister grin can be seen on the Prime Minister's face. **  
I don't wanna lie to myself!  
** Raiga soon finds himself dropped into the darkness as the memories of his home was burned reoccurring in his mind. **  
Keep on the fight, get right! I'll never lose and cry!  
** He didn't notice that he was in front of Fuuko's cell as the young girl noticed someone in front of her cell.

 **Keep run up day and night! Time to rewrite!**

Soon the sky turned crimson as a mysterious white hooded figure standing over an army of monsters before a screen shown a massive figure sitting on a throne. **  
No matter what anyone say!  
I find my way!Yeah, never go away!**

Soon the screen between Raiga and Fuuko shattered to revealed Kiva and IXA standing back to back with each other. Soon Kivat the Third appeared on the screen and sang.

( **Never go away!** ) **  
Now, nobody can't stop me no way! Wasurete shimau koto no nai you ni!**

The Revolutionary army and the Imperial soldiers are fighting each other with the leading groups for each other; Night Raid and Jeager. **  
Nakushita mono subete torimodosu tame!**

The screen shown inside Castle Doran was a throne with Kiva on it. Sitting nearby are the Arm Monsters in their human forms, Sayo, and Fuuko. **  
Rise suddenly in this world!**

A child Raiga was on his knees in a ruin of the village and Bloody Rose was right beside him. **  
(I don't look back yeah)!**

Kiva and his companions were back to back when the face against the white hooded man and army of monster before the man raising his head to send chilling winds. Kiva's companions were knocked back while Kiva holding his ground. **  
Kurikaesu tabi no hate!Nouri ni nokotta shippai nante!**

Kiva soon places a red fuestle into Kivat's mouth and jumps into the air before coming down at him with a Darkness Moon Break. The white hooded figure revealed golden claws charged at him as the two collided as the screen turn white. **  
Zenbu torikaese ima Turn over! Rise suddenly in this world! (I don't look back yeah)  
** The scene changed to a meadow as Raiga continued his walk with Kivat riding on his shoulder and turned back to see Sayo and Fuuko as the two girls ran up to him. This made Raiga smile before they continued with their travel. **  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!**

* * *

Raiga is standing in front of a table and listening to the customers' orders.

"Would that be all?" Raiga asked politely, writing down the orders on a notepad.

"Yes, of course." The man answered.

Raiga nodded then he went to the back of the kitchen in order to give the order to Chief Inukai who was setting up a few plates for him to take. Taking them in his hands, Raiga quickly paced out of the room and went back out to give the plates to their respective tables as he then went to take more orders and so on. Fortunately, he wasn't the only waiter in this restaurant so he won't have to worry about stressing himself out and have some time to figure out when Prawn Fangire going to strike next.

It's no surprise to him when the Prawn Fangire didn't show himself after their previous blow. But Fuuko's intellect gathering was accurate when the people who dine here disappear. All because of the Prawn Fangire gathering life energy into that orb of his. What in the world is he planning on doing with that?

 _Whatever happens, I will find out what will happened next…_ Raiga thought to himself. For now, he needs to focus on watching over the customers and wait patiently when the Prawn Fangire strikes.

Raiga soon heard a voice from one of the table as he snapped out of his thoughts and approached the table.

"Is something the matter?" Raiga asked politely.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you think we can get a refill?" The woman asked.

"Of course." Raiga answered before heading back to the kitchen in order to get more water for the customers.

* * *

It wasn't long until Raiga returned from his work at Maison Cercueil. Sayo is taking a break in her room after exercise training with Ramon. Raiga and Fuuko were talking over tea.

"I see. So the military didn't react to her death?" Fuuko replied with a surprised expression.

"I doubt they know about her death especially with the absence of her body to prove otherwise. They probably won't be aware of IXA's absence either," Raiga said before drinking his tea. He was also trying to find out anything about that guy but there were no clues to go on.

"Raiga-sama… what are you going to do after dealing with the Fangire?" Fuuko asked, getting Raiga's attention.

"I thought about leaving the capital which is my original intention." Raiga said, "And I think I'll probably stop by Sayo's village."

"Sayo's village…?"

"I'm sure that she might miss being back at her village after what happened. After hearing how they treat each other as family, they might also help Sayo with her PTSD issue." Raiga explains.

He thought it would be unfair for Sayo to be dragged further away from her home if he decided to leave.

"But it's also good for you as well." Raiga added, making Fuuko blink.

"Umm… me?" Fuuko asked.

"Well, you never stepped foot outside of the capital and this will be a good opportunity to expand your horizon." Raiga answered.

The idea sounds kinda of interesting to Fuuko as Sayo told her a lot about her village and curious about them. But it does make Fuuko feel a bit little envious that she has people who are close as a family waiting for her return.

"It might sound… interesting," Fuuko replied quietly. "Have you talked with Sayo about it yet?"

"Not yet..." Raiga replied.

"Is it true that we're going to my village?" Sayo asked, showing up in the main chamber.

"Yeah. I thought it will be good for a change of scenery after I finish the Fangire. I'm certain that it will be a place where you feel more relaxed than the capital itself." Raiga answered before a sorrow expression shown on Sayo's face.

"Does that mean you're… going to leave after leaving me in my village?" Sayo asked.

"That depends on whether or not if you want to stay in your village. It's your choice." Raiga answered as this made her look surprised.

"I see…" Sayo said. "Do you think it will be alright for me to tell them about what happened with Tatsumi and Ieyasu?" she asked.

"No one is stopping you from telling them. But I do think they deserve to know. You guys are family, after all." Raiga said.

This made Sayo smile. "Yeah… they deserve to know what happened."

* * *

(Next day)

It's another day at work in the Maison Cercueil, there were customers coming into the restaurant to try out famous dishes. But our attention focused on a table far from others and close to the window.

Even though they look completely different and dressed differently as well. Tatsumi is wearing a black hair wig and dressed differently while Leone wearing a one-piece red dress.

They were none other than Tatsumi and Leone as they carefully watch the other customers and waiter pass by. Even though the previous stakeout failed to find any information, they did, however, hear about another disappearance again. Najenda decided that Tatsumi and Leone will go there again despite Lubbock's dismay after seeing Leone in a fancy dress.

It wasn't long until Inukai comes to their table.

"Welcome," Inukai said with a warm smile, "I have a special meal prepared for you today. Something you two have never tasted before."

"I promise that it will be the greatest pleasure," Inukai said as he looking at both customers. But unknown to the two undercover assassins, Inukai stares interesting at the blonde hair woman.

 _This woman seems to be full of life energy… also I sense traces of Danger Beast mixed with her being. How interesting…_ Inukai thought.

"I hope so," Leone said smiling.

Inukai then left their table and leaving the two by themselves. Soon enough, a waiter comes to their table and delivering them cooked fishes.

The two soon eat the food before Leone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my…"

"Is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"You're right, it's really good!" Leone chirped happily before digging into her foods.

 _I thought that she sensed something…_ He thought with sweat drop.

It wasn't long until the waiter returned with plates that held steaks as the undercover assassins ate them with happier expressions.

"It's like before… nothing bad seems to happen yet." Tatsumi whispered as he was looking around the restaurant.

"I see. I'm glad that you like the food." Suddenly both Leone and Tatsumi stopped eating before they turned around to see at a table not far from where they are.

Standing over a table was none other than Raiga who seems pleased that the customers like the dinner so far. Though his hairstyle is different and wearing glasses, they're certain that it was him.

"You…!" Leone growls angrily.

"Is there something the matter?" Raiga asked with a nonchalant expression. He wasn't surprised when he saw them eating and wearing disguises from the other table nearby. Not to mention Leone also has her arms again which he suspects that it's from using a different teigu.

"Don't give me that kind of crap! I still remember what you did to my arms!" The blonde haired woman snapped with venom as she still bitterly remembers him cutting her arms off.

"Leone, calm down! We cannot make a scene here." Tatsumi said, trying to hold her back from making a scene.

"I don't see anything wrong with them. Perhaps, you might mistake me for someone else." Raiga continued while making Leone feeling angrier than before.

Raiga soon turns around and assured to the customers that nothing is going here and that it all big misunderstanding. He soon turned around and making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

It was getting close to closing time as Raiga was seen moving across the hallway with a bucket and mop in his hands. With the customers and other workers left, Raiga volunteered to stay behind to do the cleaning up and watching the restaurant.

The only other person is around was Inukai, the chief chef and owner of the restaurant was working on something.

 _I guess I can see what the wine room is about…_ Raiga thought before walking quietly down the hallway. He remembers one time that Inukai told him during his tour of the restaurant was that workers are forbidden of going into the wine room. Though he agreed with stay out, he can't help feeling a bit curious about the room and why Inukai won't want anyone else to go there. But he have to find any clue between Prawn Fangire and restaurant.

As Raiga made his way to the room, he reached for the doorknob and finds it surprising that it's not locked. He slowly opens the door quietly before peeking inside the room.

His eyes are wide at what was inside the room. There weren't any wines but coffins!

Raiga closes the door behind him and approached the coffins carefully. He noticed that each of them have a unique rose with multiple colors on them.

 _Never seen these types before…_ Raiga thought to himself. He soon plucks one of the petals off the strange rose and placed it in his pocket.

He takes a peek inside one of the coffins and his eyes widen in surprise. Inside the coffin were shards of glass, but it wasn't just any shards but those from Fangire as Raiga has seen them many times before!

This soon clicked something in Raiga's mind as he made a conclusion about the connection between the Prawn Fangire and the restaurant. Soon the human identity of the Prawn Fangire also become much clear to him as a frown shown upon his face.

With nothing else interesting him in the room, Raiga soon left immediately and went to see Inukai still working.

"Boss, I'm finished with the cleaning," Raiga answered calmly.

"Well done," Inukai said while still looking over his cooking.

"What are you making right now?" Raiga inquired with curiosity.

"A dish that required special preparation," Inukai answered. "Something that even makes those who live misfortune die on the street with contended expression."

"Do you want me to clean the kitchen as well?" Raiga offered politely.

"No." Inukai said. "You can go home now."

Raiga stares at Inukai for a moment and left him before he changed out of his uniform. It wasn't long before he left the restaurant with his casual clothes on.

It wasn't long until he hears the sound of wings and saw Kivat come to greet him. The cartoon shaped bat land on his shoulder.

"How are you, Kivat?" Raiga asked.

"No sights of him either." Kivat said quietly. "What about your end?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Raiga shrugged before he and Kivat noticed two figure standing in their way in the dark alley. Tatsumi and Leone.

"What do you two want?" Raiga asked, become cold.

"We only want to talk, Raiga!" Tatsumi said. He already told Leone about not to resort to any attacks as he planned on talking with Raiga.

"The last time you Night Raid used that… you ambushed us!" Kivat scoffed sarcastically. "So why should we listened to you?"

"We only want to know what's going on with the disappearance with the customers and hope to prevent it!" Tatsumi said.

"As if we know the reason they were targeted." Raiga shrugged. "But if we did find anything, there is no reason for us telling you." He added with a serious expression.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked, looking shocked.

"Because Night Raid is nothing more than murders and cannot be trusted like those who work for the Empire." Answered Raiga.

"Don't compare them to us! We take care of those who been messed with others and abused their power!" Leone growls angrily when he insults her comrades and their ideals. "Don't you dare think that you are better than us when you aren't doing anything?!"

"That because we don't need to follow either you or Empire," Raiga said cold.

"Like if that works! In this world, only the strongest can survive!" Leone growl aggressive.

"And we're the ones who wrecked your rear." Kivat countered with a mocking expression. "So you have no right about telling us who is the strongest here!"

"Shut up!" Leone growls angrily when being reminded by what happened.

"I doubt throwing a temper tantrum will help your case when you mention the strongest survives," Raiga said. "Not to mention this show why we cannot trust your so-called promise of betterment for this country."

"How dare you call our promise of betterment weak!?" Leone snapped angrily.

"There are many things about you guys that make you same as Empire, but you cannot help those who suffered worse like Sayo!" Raiga pointed out as this made Tatsumi's eyes wide.

"S-Sayo…?" Tatsumi asked. "S-She's awake…?"He can't believe that after spending all this time training and working in Night Raid, he missed seeing Sayo regain consciousness!

"Yes, she also has PTSD." Raiga answered as Tatsumi's eyes widen in horror. "Something that no one, neither in Empire or Revolutionary Army cannot cure." He continued.

This made Leone look shocked as the anger left her. Those who live in the capital rarely get PTSD and the same goes for Night Raid themselves who never get them.

"No…" Tatsumi whispered in shock. "There's no way… Sayo… is supposed to be stronger than letting…"

"Did you really think there weren't going to be any backlashes after the torment she endured in the shed? She has reoccurring nightmares about what happened to her and Ieyasu." Raiga solemnly continued. He still remembers the nights when Sayo came to him and Fuuko after she her reoccurring dreams of her torment. They tried their best to console her the best they could.

This made Tatsumi feel more guilt as he collapsed to the ground and tears coming out of his eyes. For he wasn't there to help Sayo with her trauma that she didn't.

 _I…I should've been there… and helped her…_ Tatsumi thought with guilt.

Leone cannot help feel bad for Tatsumi before placing a hand on his shoulder and console him.

"Where…is she now…?" Tatsumi croaked.

"I took Sayo far away from the capital. I won't tell you where but she doesn't want to be part of the conflict between Empire and Revolutionary Army. I will make sure to keep it that way." Raiga answered.

"Now if you excuse us, we will be going now." Kivat said as he and Raiga leaving.

"Wait! We aren't done talking—" Before Leone could finish, both Raiga and Kivat soon flew off into the air and left them alone. This made Leone grit her teeth before she looks back at Tatsumi who is still on the ground.

* * *

"I see. I'm sorry about your friend." Najenda replied.

"So it's true that Revolution Army has no one who can handle PTSD or experienced it?" Asked Tatsumi in a neutral tone.

"It's true." Najenda said. Even herself is ill suited for handling those with PTSD and wasn't sure if she will be able to deal if one of her own with them.

"PTSD is really rare in the capital that people would think you're just deluded or something," Lubbock added his knowledge about it. Although he wonders if Raiga was lying but this is the first time he heard someone used PTSD.

Tatsumi didn't say anything as he turns around and leaving the meeting room.

"Tatsumi, what are you going?" Akame asked but Tatsumi didn't respond and continued marched down the hallway by himself.

Even Sheele looks sympathy toward Tatsumi after learning what happened with his friend.

"No, it is better that we leave him be for now." Najenda said with a sigh before looking at Leone. "So you weren't able to learn anything except that he was working there?" she asked.

"Not at all. Even if he refused to share, I can't help feel like he knows something about the cause." Leone explains.

Meanwhile Tatsumi was outside of the hideout by himself and was bashing his fists into a tree. He didn't care about what it will do to his hands as his anger continued to boil as he pictured a certain blonde hair girl with blue eyes in its place.

"Damn you… Aria! I won't forgive you for what you did!" Tatsumi growls furiously as he continued punching the mental girl in his mind, "I wished that I have made you suffer more and more! After what you did to Sayo!" he continued venting his anger out on the tree.

It wasn't long after he thrown out his strongest punch before he collapses on his hand and knees with tears flooding from his eyes.

"Damn you Aria, Damn you," Tatsumi then look at his knuckles covered in his blood, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Sayo... I'm so sorry," He didn't move from his spot, and just stay there crying.

* * *

It wasn't long for Raiga and Kivat to return back to Castle Doran. Raiga told Sayo and others about Night Raid trying to figure out the same thing as they were.

"It looks like they might end up as that Fangire's next meal if they keep getting in the way," Jiro remarked.

"Were you able to find out who is the Prawn Fangire?" Sayo asked. Though she is worried about Tatsumi but hopes that Raiga can defeat the Fangire before Tatsumi becomes the Fangire's meal.

"I already have a suspect. But it's hard that he knows how to prevent himself from being exposed so easily. Even when I have Kivat watching those who come in and out of the restaurant." Raiga said.

"Who is it?" Fuuko asked, curious.

Raiga soon revealed. "It was simple. The Prawn Fangire was none other than…"

* * *

(Next day)

Raiga comes into the restaurant at the usual time but he noticed that there were only a few staff members here.

"Good morning, boy." Inukai said, coming to greet him.

"Morning boss… where are the other staff members?" Raiga asked curiously.

"They ran into some unfortunate incidents and won't be able to make it," Inukai informed. "Since you're here, you'll be in charge of taking the orders as today is a special day."

Raiga soon let out a smile.

"I see… then I do my best to not fail in their absence, sir." He said before he went to the back room and fetching his uniform.

"Indeed, you won't."

 _So it will be time for you come out… then let's finished this fight_ , Raiga thought to himself.

(Few hours)

The day did go by very fast as there were only a few customers including Tatsumi and Leone for the special meal that night. He wasn't surprised that Night Raid hasn't given up about what's going on and decided to let them be the bait for everyone else. Raiga did his best to keep his composition as he waits for when the Fangire to slip up his movement.

It was the time when he placed the deserts around the respective tables and went back to the kitchen as he noticed Inukai went outside.

"Chef Inukai! This is the best food ever!" One of the customers said.

"Why, thank you… it's pleases me that people enjoy the food I've made for them." Chief Inukai said with a pleasing smile. But the one he seems to be focused on was Leone as her life energy drawing his attention a lot.

"This is the best thing ever!" Leone said smiling.

"Can't I have second?" Tatsumi asked the chief chef.

"Hmm… you seem to be quite eager for more." Inukai said with amusing expression. "Is everyone feeling the same?"

Everyone else nodded.

"Seeing you all eat to your heart's content… now you'll die." Inukai said before his fangire mark appeared on his face.

This scared everyone but made both Tatsumi and Leone look shocked at his face as Inukai launched his fangs at Leone in rapid speed and hits her. This made Leone scream in pain when the two fangs impaled on her shoulders.

"What the hell!?" Leone screamed in pain.

"Leone!" Tatsumi shouts in shock.

Before Inukai could drain her dry of her life force, he was hit by a pot of hot oil from behind and this sends him screaming in pain and stumbled across the floor. The one who throws the pot was none other than Raiga himself. This ends the effect of the energy drain fangs on Leone before Tatsumi caught her.

"Everyone, get out of here now!" Raiga ordered to the customers including undercover assassins.

Even though people look around shock at what happened, they were eager to run out of the restaurant including Tatsumi who carried Leone out of there. Inukai was back up on his feet and glaring intensely with his Fangire marks upon his face about to remove his disguise.

"You! I should've known something was off about you…" Inukai growls angrily at Raiga.

"Took you long. But I won't let you revive your kind!" Raiga said, holding his war fans in his hands.

"I will make you regret for daring to mess with my plan!" Inukai said before changing into his Fangire form.

Raiga soon charged forward and didn't give enough time for Prawn Fangire to defend himself. Sparks were flying up in the air as the Prawn Fangire was sent stagger backward in the process.

* * *

Lubbock soon comes out of his hiding place after seeing Tatsumi carried an unconscious Leone with him. He was assigned as a backup if anything went wrong with the mission.

"Tatsumi, what in the world is going on?" Lubbock asked.

"Bad news! The chef was a Fangire and bit Leone with those energy fangs things!" Tatsumi explains as this made Lubbock look shocked.

"Crap. Not this again…" Lubbock said with a déjà vu expression, "This wasn't the first time that a Fangire tried to eat Leone and she'll end up unconscious for a few days."

"I'm going get back at that bastard! Take care of her!" Tatsumi insisted before picked up his sword and ran back to where the battle.

"Wait, Tatsumi!" Lubbock shouts but Tatsumi didn't listen and runs off in a hurry.

* * *

Soon the Prawn Fangire has enough and fired bubbles from his mouth as Raiga dodged them by leaping backward. The Prawn Fangire saw the chance and make it outside of the restaurant.

"Get back here!" Shouted Raiga as he following the Fangire from behind.

It wasn't long until his partner shown up and land a surprise attack on the Prawn Fangire, it makes him rolling across the ground.

"Took you long…" Raiga said before moving back his waiter sleeve and raising his hand into the air.

"Let's go, aibou! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said before biting Raiga's arm.

" **GABUU!** "

"Henshin…!" Raiga shouted before placing Kivat in his belt.

He soon wrapped in silver before it shattered and he transformed into Kiva.

Kiva soon charged at Prawn Fangire and sending a barrage of punches at him, sending him rolling across the street. After the Prawn Fangire got back up, Kiva followed with a double kick and then a roundhouse kick in the Fangire's chest.

The Prawn Fangire caught his fist and slammed him in the chest. But Kiva caught the next one and throws the Prawn Fangire over his shoulder as the Fangire was sending rolling across the ground.

The Prawn Fangire got back up firing bubbles from his jaw at Kiva but Kiva moved out of the way to avoid the attack. But the Fangire fired more and sent Kiva skidding back from him.

Soon the Prawn Fangire noticed a large shadow from above and looks up to see Tatsumi with his sword coming down at him. The Prawn Fangire brought up his spear to block the sword as Tatsumi gritting his teeth at the Fangire.

"Tatsumi!" Kiva shouts in shock.

"You'll pay for what you did, Fangire!" Tatsumi growls but the Prawn Fangire soon shoved him away and sending Tatsumi skidding back.

" **Hoho… what can a human like you do?** " The Prawn Fangire chuckled in a mocking tone.

"Don't look down on us!?" Tatsumi growls before the Prawn Fangire charged at him.

Tatsumi tried his best to block Prawn Fangire's attacks with his sword but it wasn't long until the Fangire kicked him straight into the wall.

This made Kiva looks angry before he jumped into the air and slamming a sidekick to Prawn Fangire's head. This caused him to be thrown back across to a lamppost.

"Oi," Kivat said from his perch on the belt, "Let me fight too!" With that, he disconnected from the belt, "IKUZE!"

Kivat flew over to the Fangire, flying all around him while he slashed at the Prawn Fangire with his sharp wings, "Can you keep up with my speed?" Kivat mocked the Fangire before flying a few feet away from the Fangire. The mechanical bat quickly turned back to the Fangire and did his own version of Kivat's kick as he slammed a flying side kick into his chest.

Kiva waited for Kivat to fly away from the Fangire before he charged forward. The Rider jumped into the air and went into a flying side kick, slamming his right foot into the Fangire's chest. Prawn Fangire was sent straight to a brick wall and into a large pile of filled up burlap sacks sending dust into the air. Kiva quickly raced over to where the Fangire landed but he was gone.

 _Where did he go?_ Kiva thought as he scanned around the area for any signs of the Fangire.

* * *

Tatsumi let out a groan and saw Lubbock and Leone in front of him.

"Tatsumi, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think so," Tatsumi groan as he managed to get himself up, "What happened?"

"You were out for almost an hour," Lubbock said.

"Where is that bastard?" Leone asked.

"I don't know… but he still fighting him," Tatsumi said.

* * *

The Prawn Fangire was slowly crawling away from Kiva. But it wasn't long until his injury became too much for him and he quickly turned to the sky with a rose whose blooming bud had multiple colors on it in his right hand. He raised his left hand towards the sky and quickly took the life energy he had been gathering for a long time into a large beach ball-like orb hovering just above his hand.

" **The life energy that I've gathered,** " Prawn Fangire said to himself as he gathered as much energy as he had left, " **I will add my own life to it…** _ **NOW REVIVE MY COMRADES!**_ "

With that thought, the ball of energy was absorbed into the rainbow colored rose which flashed briefly for a second before returning to normal. At that time Kiva had reached where Prawn Fangire was and he jumped into the air. As he came down ready to slam his right fist into Prawn's face, the Fangire seemingly shattered on his own.

This made Kiva looks shocked at what happened.

* * *

In the same hidden room beneath the restaurant that Inukai was using as a base, sat five old wooden coffins each with a single rose on the top that is identical to Prawn Fangire's. The rosebuds started to glow before they seemingly phased into the coffins as a wave of light slowly flowed over each coffin.

Each of the coffins slammed open as glass shards, similar to the ones left behind by slain Fangire, floated out and left the room. All the windows in the place slammed open as the shards made a bit for freedom before they gather together in one spot above the building and began to glow brightly. From the glow, something large and menacing came out of it before shooting up into the sky.

* * *

Kiva clenched the rose tightly before he turned around and finding himself facing against the three Night Raid members.

"Where is that bastard!?" Leone demands angrily.

Kiva pointed with his right thumb at the pile of glass shards.

"Did you kill him…?" Tatsumi asked with a surprised expression.

Kiva didn't say anything as he was going to move on his way before Leone stops him by standing in his way and glaring at him.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what you know, you bastard!" Leone demands.

"H-Hey… what's that?" Lubbock asked as he pointed to the sky. Night Raid assassins, as well as Kiva and his partner, looked up.

"W-What!?" Both Kiva and Kivat exclaimed as they saw something they didn't want to see falling toward them.

Everyone moved out of the way as the thing dropped right where they were a second ago. It also caused the buildings nearby crushed in the process.

Tatsumi, Leone, and Lubbock gasped in shock and horror as they saw what had come down. The most accurate term they knew to describe such a thing was the word 'demon'. It was shaped like a large blue and black chandelier, but that was where the resemblance ended. It had a long neck connected to a skull-like head with four red eyes forming a square like diamond and four gold flaps on it, two covering its eyes from the top of its head a two covering its mouth from the sides. It had long mechanical arms that looked skeletal too and ended with long and sharp claws. It unleashed a roar as it focused its eyes on them.

"W-What in the world is that?!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock of encounter anything like that. Even Leone look shocked at the size of the thing!

"Damn, a Sabbat?!" Kiva shouted out.

The Sabbat roared and brought down its claw on them. Leone grabbed Tatsumi and Lubbock used his string to escape while Kiva was forced to move out of the way as the claw came down and took a chunk out of the ground.

Kiva soon starts running after the Sabbat get up and it starting firing energy shards across the street and toward the castle wall in a blaze.

"Damn it! Leone, can't you do anything against that?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't know if I can win against something that big…" Leone said awkwardly. Her animal instincts tell her that there is no way for her to winning against that thing.

"Are you serious!?" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Kiva soon leaps onto a rooftop of a building as the Sabbat continued causing untold chaos in the streets of the capital.

"Kiva, better call our secret weapon now!" Shouted Kivat.

Kiva soon placed a fuestle into Kivat's mouth.

" **CASTLE DORAN!** "

* * *

The illusion concealing Castle Doran faded away as the dragon stretched its neck out and flapped its wings. Castle Doran then leaped into the sky, flapping its unusually smaller wings as it followed the call of its master for help.

* * *

The Sabbat looked around for its prey and finally find him. With a roar, it rushed at them, destroying the rooftop of a building just to get to him. Just then Castle Doran arrived and tackled into the Sabbat, sending it flying sideways.

"Alright, Castle Doran!" Kivat cheered. "Show that thing what you can do!"

The draconic castle roared loud before flying over the buildings to engage the Sabbat. The Night Raid assassins cannot believe their eyes when they saw Castle Doran and their jaws dropped in shock. But it wasn't just them being shocked as those who were close when the destruction cannot help but stay where they were and dropped their jaw at the titanic battle going on in the capital.

Kiva then watches, as the two giants clashed against each other before the Sabbat throws Castle Doran aside and crushing several buildings under its weight before firing energy shards at the dragon. The Sabbat then throw the dragon into the river and it sank.

Soon the Sabbat turns around and resuming the destruction of the capital with energy crystals.

Kivat, in the corner of his eye, looked to see a small red dragon with a long neck, tail, wings, and a horn on its snout, and is in a windmill building, pops out of the water and turns to the down Castle Doran.

This is Shoodoran.

"Shoo-chan, don't just watch, come out! You're needed!" Kivat called, "COME HERE!"

Shoodoran then flies out of the way as the windmill spins as it flies, and head to Kiva and Kivat, before Kiva jumps and grabs onto the bottom of Shoodoran, and soon flies to Castle Doran.

( **Play Destiny's Play OST** )

Castle Doran got back on its feet, Shoodoran dropped Kiva off to the front of its castle body, before he let go, and Shoodoran attaches itself to the back on top of Castle Doran, which made purple lights in the windows to appear.

Castle Doran unleashed a roar right before it took flight with its now enlarged wings.

The Sabbat fires crystal spikes at Castle Doran, but the living fortress flaps its wing, making a strong enough gust of wind, to throw some of them straight to the palace while some hits against the Sabbat.

Castle Doran and Shoodoran roared once again as they attacked. The towers on the front of Castle Doran's body went down so that their roofs were pointed forward before they were fired like missiles. Castle Doran also fired fireballs from his mouth as Shoodoran began firing fireballs too.

The barrage of attacks from both dragons is wearing down the Sabbat with large chunks of glass being flung up into the air.

Kiva soon charged forward at this moment.

When he got to the edge of the clock tower's roof just above Castle Doran's neck, he jumped high into the air. As he came down in front of Castle Doran's head, the great dragon fired another fireball that launched Kiva who was in a flying side kick stance. The chains wrapped around his right armored boot shattered as the armor opened up with red wings.

Kiva soon smashed through the Sabbat and come out the other side. He then lands gratefully on top of a building.

( **Song ending** )

The Sabbat roared as its entire body exploded. Nothing was left of it except for the Fangire souls that made up its body. Castle Doran and Shoodoran began to gobble up the souls.

Kivat flew up from the perch and complimented, "Good job."

Kiva looks at the damages that the Sabbat has done. Several buildings were on fire or destroyed, Kiva then looks at the palace in the center of the capital which has some burning building and smoke from it.

"It's time for us to leave the capital and go elsewhere," Kiva said with finality in his tone. With IXA system out of the enemy's hands and Sabbat being taken care of, there is no need for them to be here any longer.

"It's probably a good time too…" Kivat agreed.

With Kivat returning to his perch, Kiva got out his war fans and soaring into the air with Shoodoran and Castle Doran as the three disappeared into the night sky.

Unknown to them, the same white-hooded man was watching them from one of the buildings that wasn't damaged.

"Were you able to fetch it?" The white hooded man asked to the shadow figure emerged out of the shadow. Thought it was still too dark, but the figure's appearance resembled that of a plant.

" **With everyone screaming and watching the fight, I was able to steal that crown easily from the so-called Honest… and gave them quite a scare.** " the figure mused before showing what looks like a crown.

The white hooded man took the crown before shattered it to piece with his hand and the only thing was left was a purple crystal.

There is no doubt it to him as this was none other than the Anti-Teigu Erastone.

" **I still don't get why you need something like that crystal for?** " The figure asked.

"Let just say that it's insurance. There is something in the palace that I hope won't be released or it will ruin everything." The white hooded figure explains.

" **I understand.** " The shadow figure said.

"Let's go… we still have preparations need to prepare." The white hooded man said as he and shadow figure moved.

* * *

The rest of Night Raid members can't move from where they were after hearing the accounts from Leone, Tatsumi, and Lubbock about what happens in the capital.

"How can something that bigger hiding from the Empire's eye this long!?" Mine exclaimed in shock and disbelief as she speaks out for the rest of Night Raid who are in shock.

"I never heard of anything like that in my life." Akame said.

"It was my first time to see anything that massive fight in the capital." Lubbock said, "They literally brought blazed straight from the street to the castle wall itself!"

 _But what about Budo? Why didn't he show up after this Sabbat thing?_ Najenda pondered.

"But why the hell did he leave? He could've gone straight into the Castle and ended Honest by blowing up if he wanted it…" Leone said.

"Maybe he is too much of a coward to face against the capital!" Mine gloated.

"I highly doubt about that…" Bulat said.

"What do we do if we encountered a Sabbat thing? It cannot be the only one." Sheele asked with worried.

"That I'm not sure. But we might need to stay clear of them due to how much power they can use to razer up the capital." Najenda said. "However… this made him liability."

"Liability …?" Tatsumi asked, confused.

"In other words, a dangerous threat that needs to be eliminated." Mine answered sharply as this made Tatsumi's eyes wide.

"B-But… he has Sayo! He won't get her involved in the conflict between Empire and Revolutionary Army!" Tatsumi shouts.

"I know. But the Empire will come after him and will use anything at their disposal to get him to join their side, thus hindering the revolution that we seek for the people." Najenda said. "Though he is too powerful… for us to even eliminate on our own. But we can't know the risks of who he told Lubbock, Leone, and Mine or our revolution will be doomed."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Yeah, I thought about time to puts an opening for it and using RISE from** _ **Rising of the Shield Hero**_ **anime for it. The fight between Kiva and Castle Doran against the Sabbat certainly startled a lot of people especially Night Raid themselves.**

 **Also, I have three reasons for not having Raiga just end the corruption by blowing up the castle with Honest and those in it despite people think he can end the corruption that easilyXD**

 **1\. If he destroyed the castle by giving the order, it will also result in collateral damage to many buildings and hundreds of innocent civilians due to how the capital is structure.**

 **2\. This related to the first reason with the civilian unable to get away from the destruction and Raiga cannot relied on soldiers for evacuation due to the possibility of them being corrupted and unreliable. Not to mention the Revolutionary Army are too far to even help the civilian.**

 **3\. Even if the destruction of the imperial castle is successful, there is still Makoto's teigu Shikoutazer and if it clashed with Castle Doran… I don't know how the fight will turn out except there will be a lot of destruction and countless corpse increased.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


	7. Wake 7: Old Friend

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Akame Ga Kill or Kamen Rider. They belonged to their respective owners and I'm writing this for fun. The only things that I own here are the OCs for my story.**

Kiva: Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky!

Wake 7: Old Friend

General Budo is taking accounts from the soldiers about the fight between Castle Doran and Sabbat from last night. He wasn't able to assist in fending the giant Danger Beasts due to focusing on the Emperor's safety. Not to mention that the Prime Minister is currently more upset that his precious crown went missing and struggled to look for it.

"This is worse than anything I expected…" General Budo cursed angrily, "Curse those monsters." It's like these monsters come here as one of many misfortunes that The Empire must suffer for.

"General Budo!" A lone soldier ran across the hallway toward him.

"Did you find Garrison Officer Ubiquitous?" General Budo asked.

"Negative, sir. None of the officers know the whereabouts of Seryu Ubiquitous." The soldier reported.

"What?" Budo asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "How long has anyone seen her?" he pressed for more information.

"For almost a week, General." The soldier answered quietly.

"Does anyone know where she was last seen?" he questioned about others' eyewitness accounts.

"There were some witnesses about her chasing a criminal, but no one knows what happened to her afterward." The soldier continued.

 _How could something like this happen without anyone realizing?_ Budo thought frustrated. There is only one conclusion in his mind about what happened and that someone killed her. But the question is how they did do it without being seen? Was this also the work of Night Raid?

"I see…" Budo said, "You're dismissed now."

* * *

Meanwhile another meeting occurs for the ones who oppose the corruption of the Empire is taking place in an unknown tent. Though not all of the faces were recognized except for Najenda, the commander officer of the assassin group known as Night Raid been shown.

"This Kiva…" One of them growled in outrage, "this monster can control a massive Danger Beast!?" There five individuals including Najenda were sitting together at a meeting table while Najenda telling them about Kiva and the incident, unknown this will cause a consequence in the future of the fallen country.

"Indeed. He is a dangerous enigma that could be a danger to our revolution." Najenda said coldly. "As of now, we can't do anything to him as he easily beat the strongest members of Night Raid. But revealing _that_ thing, further proved that he could endanger our revolution for the people."

"Damn… if that monster keeps showing up with that thing, it will ruin everything! Our revolution will be nothing more than a mere joke!" Elder man spats angry. It wasn't just him, the other factor members of Revolutionary Army become aggressive after hearing about Kiva and what dangerous power he possessed.

"Do you know where this monster could be?" Asked one of the five shadow figures.

"We're still looking into it. Searching anywhere around the Capital where he could hide that beast of his." Najenda said straightforwardly. "Even if he is strong, he still has the same common weakness for wearing his armor as someone we know. If we find a way to get the suit, then we can use that power to destroy the Empire's strongest."

They know who she means by Empire's strongest if they were the hope of any chance to remove Honest for good.

"That if you find a way to catch him…" one of them pointed out.

* * *

( **Play RISE- MADKID** )

( **Instrumental** )

In the shadow, there were three figures that were standing in what looks like a dark room. Though it's unknown who other two are before focused on one who revealed to be none other than Raiga. His face was soon covered by the helmet of Kiva. The scene showed the Capital and then straight to the palace.

 **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!** **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!** **  
**Raiga was standing looking over the heart of the capital and the people as the sun rising high over it. **  
** **Hikari mitsuketa kuuhaku no jikan!**

Raiga was seen walking through the streets with a serious expression on his face. Flying above him was none other than Kivat the Third.

 **Mayoikonda chuuzuri no sekai!** **  
**The scene shown Fuuko is walking with chains on her wrists through a prison hallway and have despair look upon her face. The scene changed back to Raiga who continued his way through the street despite the cruelty life shown on the street.

 **Shinjirareru kotae sagashimotomete. Tada samayotteru!**

Soon the screen shown back to Fuuko who reached to end of the cell and couldn't struggle with her chains.

 **Yeah!**

 **Yubi no sukima nigeru light! Yosomi shiteru hima mo nai!** **  
**The screen soon changed to Tatsumi with the Night Raid organization with their Teigu. **  
** **Uketa kizuna ato sae kate ni! Seijaku kirisaiteku!**

The screen shift from Tatsumi and Night Raid to that of the Jeager members. **  
** **Dare mo kare mo Dead or alive!** **  
**The screen soon shift to the throne room of the palace with Makoto and Honest while Budo and many imperial soldiers standing in the way.

 **Mamoru dake ja Can't survive!**

Soon there is a sinister grin can be seen on the Prime Minister's face. **  
** **I don't wanna lie to myself!** **  
**Raiga soon finds himself dropped into the darkness as the memories of his home was burned reoccurring in his mind. **  
** **Keep on the fight, get right! I'll never lose and cry!** **  
**He didn't notice that he was in front of Fuuko's cell as the young girl noticed someone in front of her cell.

 **Keep run up day and night! Time to rewrite!**

Soon the sky turned crimson as a mysterious white hooded figure standing over an army of monsters before a screen shown a massive figure sitting on a throne. **  
** **No matter what anyone say!** **  
** **I find my way! Yeah, never go away!**

Soon the screen between Raiga and Fuuko shattered to revealed Kiva and IXA standing back to back with each other. Soon Kivat the Third appeared on the screen and sang.

( **Never go away!** ) **  
** **Now, nobody can't stop me no way! Wasurete shimau koto no nai you ni!**

The Revolutionary army and the Imperial soldiers are fighting each other with the leading groups for each other; Night Raid and Jeager. **  
** **Nakushita mono subete torimodosu tame!**

The screen shown inside Castle Doran was a throne with Kiva on it. Sitting nearby are the Arm Monsters in their human forms, Sayo, and Fuuko. **  
****Rise suddenly in this world!**

A child Raiga was on his knees in a ruin of the village and Bloody Rose was right beside him. **  
** **(I don't look back yeah)!**

Kiva and his companions were back to back when the face against the white hooded man and army of monster before the man raising his head to send chilling winds. Kiva's companions were knocked back while Kiva holding his ground. **  
** **Kurikaesu tabi no hate! Nouri ni nokotta shippai nante!**

Kiva soon places a red fuestle into Kivat's mouth and jumps into the air before coming down at him with a Darkness Moon Break. The white hooded figure revealed golden claws charged at him as the two collided as the screen turn white. **  
** **Zenbu torikaese ima Turn over! Rise suddenly in this world! (I don't look back yeah)** **  
**The scene changed to a meadow as Raiga continued his walk with Kivat riding on his shoulder and turned back to see Sayo and Fuuko as the two girls ran up to him. This made Raiga smile before they continued with their travel. **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!** **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!**

* * *

With a soft grunt, Raiga awakened from his slumber and let out a yawn. The sun shined brightly through the window of his room. Before the young man got up, he felt a slender arm around his waist prevent him from getting up. This made the young man turned around and see the peaceful sleeping form of Sayo next to him. Sayo's hair covered the quarter of her head that was facing upwards, shadowing the remaining part of her face. Raiga also noticed a content smile upon her face which is coupled with a small smile.

Normally, a boy around his age will be flustered when it comes to the opposite sex sleeping in the same bed. However, Raiga wasn't bothered as he saw Sayo as a troubled girl who has endured worse and needs help to get back up again.

 _At least, she is sleeping peacefully after calming her recent nightmare attack…_ Raiga thought.

When he manages to got Sayo off him and replace it with his pillow, the young man soon slipped on his exercise clothes before leaving the room. Raiga got this feeling as he went to the training room and knowing that she will be there like she did before.

Standing in the middle of the training room was none other than Fuuko who is practicing swinging with a wooden sword in her hands.

He wasn't surprised that Fuuko is training early in the morning by herself. It takes some time before Raiga made up his mind about helping her become stronger. When he saw the bandage around her forehead, it triggers memories of what happened a week ago.

( **Flashback** )

" _Now let's begin," Jiro said as he and the other guardians along with Sayo are watching._

 _Both Raiga and Fuuko are standing in the middle of the training room. After hearing Fuuko wants to become IXA, Jiro thought up this test for her which involved actual sparring with Raiga in the armors._

" _Kivat…!" Raiga said before letting his partner bites his hand._

" ** _GABUU!_** _"_

" _Henshin!" Raiga shouted._

 _After placing Kivat in the belt, Raiga soon surrounded by silver before shattered to form his armor as Kiva._

 _Fuuko soon looks at the IXA Knuckle in her hand before took a deep breath as she slammed the device against her palm._

" ** _READY!_** _"_

" _Henshin…!" Fuuko shout before sliding the device into the belt buckle._

" ** _FIST ON!_** _"_

 _After a gold flash, she donned the armor of IXA._

 _Kiva and IXA stare at each other before Kiva gives a come gesture with his hand to IXA. IXA took out the Ixa-Caliber and ran at him. IXA struck him with the Ixa-Calibur, but Kiva got out one of his battle fans to block the strike before pushing her back from him._

 _IXA soon changed her weapon to the gun mode and fired at Kiva who rolled out of the way. But at the same time, IXA was sending skidding backward a few feet._

" _What was that?" Sayo asked, confused._

" _Recoil." Ramon answered._

" _I guess it makes sense due to her lack of familiarity with gun." Kivat commented quietly._

 _Kiva got up and charged with his war fan in hand before slashing her across the chest. This caused sparks flying across her armor and sending IXA backward with the IXA-Calibur out of her hand._

" _Oww…" IXA groan, struggled to move from where she was._

" _Do you still want to continue or is that all you can manage, Fuuko?" Kiva asked stoic. "Being a warrior is something that not everyone can do. If you cannot land a hit on me, then I don't need someone that incompetent to wear IXA. It's my duty to protect humanity from Fangire, and I don't need someone like that by my side."_

 _This shocked IXA. It was surely such a cruel thing to say, yet this was not the time for such thoughts. Kiva needs to make sure that if this is what she truly wants, by acting this way to get a clear reading on her resolve._

 _Then the unexpected happened…_

" _I understand…"_

 _IXA managed to get herself back up as she took out the only Fuestle on her belt and inserted to the IXA Knuckle. She then pushing in the IXA Knuckle. It sparked a bit as she took it off the belt and clenched onto it tightly._

" ** _IXA KNUCKLE: RISE UP!_** _"_

 _IXA then punched the air, letting loose a blast of heat that engulfed Kiva. The blast sends Kiva skidding few feet back before Kiva stopped himself._

 _It wasn't long until IXA collapsed to her knee and the armor vanished immediately as Fuuko passed out on the floor, clenched in pain._

( **Present** )

Raiga still felt bad about putting her through the pain, but it was also necessary for her to understand the risks involved with IXA.

"Good morning, Fuuko." Raiga greeted as the young girl stopped her training and looks at him.

"Good morning, Raiga-sama." Fuuko replied. "How is Sayo doing?" she asked.

"She seems fine when I woke up. I'm letting her get more sleep." Raiga answered.

"That's good to know. Raiga-sama, do you mind helping me with my training?" Fuuko requested.

"I guess a warm up before breakfast sounds good." Raiga answered before he went to the barrel and picked up a bokken of his own and moved a few feet from Fuuko.

"Come at me whenever you're ready." said Raiga with a serious expression.

Fuuko charged at him with her bokken and Raiga blocked the over heading blow and pushed her back a bit. Raiga dodged the swing for his head by ducking down and sidesteps away. But what he didn't see was she using the hilt of her bokken and hit him in the chest, thus sending him skidding a bit back.

"That's not enough!" Raiga shouts before he turns around and comes back.

Fuuko soon tried her best to block the incoming blows from Raiga before she moves to her left side at the last second to dodge. Soon the two circled around each other before Raiga came after her again.

The young man soon tried to deliver blows that Fuuko blocked before countered with her own and she pointed her bokken close to his neck.

"I win." Fuuko stated with a smirk.

While Raiga kept a neutral expression on his face. "I wouldn't be too sure," Raiga said. "Look down."

Fuuko glance down to see Raiga's bokken close to her stomach and looking back at him.

"I suppose that this is a draw, Raiga-sama?" asked Fuuko.

"Indeed. Though it impressive that you got used to using a bokken." Raiga commented before moving the wooden sword from her stomach.

"Though how are you feeling… after the experience with IXA?" he asked with a worried expression.

"Don't worry… I think that I feel fine." Fuuko said. "Though I never imagined it would be painful…" she recalled the crucial pain from the armor.

"I won't deny that is one of the reasons I'm not letting you use it again," Raiga answered. They don't have any way to fix IXA due to the advancement of technology it took to make it.

Fuuko was at full pout, complete with a frown, "But Raiga-sama, I will be alright… and I will be able to help you with the fight!"

"But the IXA System is unstable right now and there is no way to fix it… if you use it reckless next time, you could've died." Raiga stated seriously.

"You… don't want me around?" asked Fuuko, looking somewhat hurt.

"No," Raiga's eyes locking with hers. "It's because I wanted to keep you safe and help you recover after what you went through in the capital. Someone like you shouldn't be there in the first place. Someone _should've been_ protected."

This made Fuuko stop her protest when hearing those words. ' _He cared about my well-being…_ ' she thought shocked.

"With how The Empire is going to fall and everyone else going into war, I'm making sure you and others won't get caught up in a bloody crossfire by being the ones that does the protecting." Raiga continued. "I know that looking after you might be both difficult and challenging…but I hope that you will find your own dream." He looks away with a sheepish look.

"My dream…?" asked Fuuko, blinking.

"Something you want to achieve on your own and give you hope for tomorrow." Raiga explains. "It's how people try to move forward."

"I see."

Raiga felt like he should change the subject. "But if you really want to fight, you should at least do it because you have a reason to and not because others made the decision for you. Being IXA means you have the responsibility to protect humanity, but will you be able to live up to that responsibility?" He asked. "I can't simply allow anyone to abuse the power again or they will be nothing but destroyers." He stated.

Fuuko remembered a conversation after Raiga decided to leave the Capital. Though she and Sayo were shocked that they were still alive while Castle Doran flipped over during the fight against Sabbat.

( **Flashback** )

" _It's hard to believe that we managed to get out alive…" Sayo commented, somewhat nervous._

" _You two didn't need to worry as Castle Doran makes sure that all of the residents are safe," Kivat assured while Raiga and Ramon were building something with wooden blocks on the table._

" _Raiga-sama, there is something I want to ask you." Fuuko said with a concerned expression. "If you can use Castle Doran in the fight against Sabbat… why didn't you use it to destroy the palace?" she asked. Though she knows that it is not in her place to ask him, but she is worried about what happens if the Empire would come after them if Raiga didn't finish them._

" _Even though it might sound wrong, but I want to know why as well." Sayo said, slightly hesitant._

" _And end the corruption at last, right? Sorry, but it probably won't be worth as much as you expected." Raiga answered nonchalantly._

" _What do you mean?" Fuuko looks shocked at his words._

" _You two know how big the palace is, right?" Ramon asked to the curious girls._

" _Yeah…" Sayo answered. "What about it? Will Castle Doran have hard time dealing with anything that big?" she asked, confused._

" _True, it has the power to destroy the palace, but it might also destroy the Capital and those who live there." Raiga said, making them look shocked._

" _What do you mean?" Fuuko asked, confused._

" _It will be hard to explain so that's why we created this model to showed you two." Ramon answered, showing the makeshift castle out of blocks. "Think of this as the palace."_

" _And these blocks will represent the people and buildings." Raiga showing the random blocks that were set around the palace. "Kivat, do it." He said to his partner._

" _Right…!" Kivat said before he flew from above and slammed at the makeshift castle from behind. It results in the piece of the makeshift palace, the people, and buildings were scattered across the floor._

 _This left both Fuuko and Sayo look surprised at what happens._

" _They all fall apart…" Sayo uttered before she realized something. "Wait, are you say that if you tried to destroy the palace, it will collapse like an avalanche on those who live in the capital?!" she asked shocked._

" _That's right." Raiga nodded grimace. "The palace is so big that it will easily be like an avalanche. And not to mention that no one will get away in time." He sighed over the mattered. "If I didn't feel anything about the people, I would just let them burn." He said with a cold expression._

( **Present** )

"You are the first person ever to tell me about power never being used recklessly while everything in the Capital care about who has power, and use it to do what they please. Those who claim like that tend to get executed for standing up to the Empire's way." Fuuko remarked dryly. But she admits that is also the first time she ever felt a sense of envy towards Raiga who has a purpose as Kiva.

"Well, it is something to remind me that even if I have power...I can't really save everyone," Raiga stated, "Drawing a line that I refuse to surrender, that's the only thing to protect if the world falls."

"I see. It's true that I might not have a dream..." Fuuko responded. "But I want to be useful to the one who saved me from the Capital and that is you. I know that you're strong, but you don't have to bear all of the responsibility on your own. One person cannot save everyone on their own." She responds with confident.

Raiga looks a bit surprised by the way she speaks to him. Surprised at the way this girl gets back up after what he told her of responsibility. He soon places his hand on her shoulder and looks at her. "We should get some breakfast now. It will be rude for everyone else wait until we come." Raiga said.

"As you wish, Raiga-sama." Fuuko replied before she placed the wooden sword to the barrel and following Raiga from behind.

* * *

In what looks like a village in a snowy field. The villagers seem to help carried dead bodies of various Danger Beasts.

"I don't know what to say, but if you didn't come our village might face food shortage again." The villager said to someone.

The person that the villager is speaking with was a young woman. She looks around the age of 18. She has long, black hair that was tied in long twin ponytails, and bronze color eyes. She happens to be wearing a long, brown jacket with a red scarf around her neck, brown shoes.

"Of course, I cannot let a debt go unpaid when you let me take shelter in the village." Asuka respond.

"No, no… though it strange for a young lady like you traveling by yourself and pack only light." The villager replied. "Though would you join us for a banquet?"

"Don't worry about little old me," the young woman responds. "I will be going to get some well deserve rest…" she soon went passed the villager and move elsewhere.

"Hard to believe that she came all this way, carrying that lighten stuff." The villager said as he watches her before he helped his fellow villagers.

* * *

(Next day)

Raiga, Fuuko, and Sayo were dropped off at a cold place as Castle Doran was flying elsewhere. Not to mention they are dressed in proper warm clothes due to the cold weather, where Sayo's village is located.

"So cold…" Fuuko whined, surprised at the weather out here. She is familiar with cold weather, but she is really not used to something like this.

Sayo, on the other hand, didn't seem to be troubled by the temperature as she was born in a cold place like this. Not to mention she feel strangely nostalgically at the same time.

"How does it feel of being back?" Raiga asked.

"I'm still a little nervous about it…" Sayo answered with a nervous smile. Though she wondered how her family was doing anyway.

"Do you know where the village is from here?" Raiga asked curiously. Sayo carefully looking around the snowy woods.

"Let's see…" Sayo muttered.

"Achoo!" Fuuko sneezed.

"Are you alright?" asked Raiga.

"I'm fine… Raiga-sama," Fuuko reassured.

It wasn't long until Sayo remembered where her village was as she once remembers training in these woods before. But it also brings sadness to her as she looks back at her new friends.

"Well, Sayo?" asked Raiga.

"Yeah, I do… it will be a few minutes of a walk from here. But there are some Danger Beasts that roam around here. Be careful." Sayo answered. Though she wasn't scared due to Raiga being here which makes her feel assured that they can find her village without any problems.

"Then let's be on our way." Raiga responds as they start walking through the snowy woods.

"Will there be any Danger Beasts around here?" Fuuko asked with concerns.

"Not really. They all live further away from my village." Sayo recalled. But she doubts that they will have any problems.

As they continued walking, they hear a loud thud as an arrow hits a tree. Not far from them, was a young girl around the age of 12, practicing on her own. They noticed that she has long black hair and there is a small, white flower decoration on the left side of her hair. She wears a long, black jacket, black kimono underneath, and sandals.

' _Could it be…?_ ' Sayo thought in shock.

"Who do you think that is?" Fuuko asked before she and Raiga noticed Sayo slowly approached the young girl.

"It's possible someone… that she knows." Raiga spoke quietly.

"Ruiko…?" Sayo asked, hesitate as this got the younger girl's attention.

"That voice…" The young girl stuttered before her dark colored eyes turned and widen in shock to see Sayo in presence. "Is it really…" she stuttered in disbelief.

Both Raiga and Fuuko noticed that the younger girl resembled that of Sayo.

It wasn't long until the young girl dropped her bow and ran to Sayo before hugging her. Sayo looks surprised at first before wrapping her arms around her and tears come out of her eyes.

"I missed you!" The two girls cried out, holding each other tightly.

"What are you doing here?! I thought that you were in the Capital to make money!" Ruiko questioned.

"It's hard to explain… but a lot has happened." Sayo started, her shoulders began to shake.

"S-Sayo-nee…? What's wrong?" Ruiko asked, never seen her sister acting like this.

"This might take a long time to explain." Raiga intervened for Sayo who couldn't speak for herself. "I take it that you're her little sister, right?" he asked.

"I am. But who are you two?" Ruiko asked. "And where are Tatsumi and Ieyasu?"

"We're her friends…but as for what happened to them, it would be better if we head to your village first. I don't want to explain it until we meet the Chief of your village." Raiga stated with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Ruiko asked suspiciously before her sister spoke up in Raiga's defense.

"You can trust them, Ruiko. They won't do any harm to us." Sayo answered softly.

This made Ruiko felt somewhat conflicted. But if her sister does trust these two… then there must be a reason.

"Alright. I will guide all of you to our village." Ruiko said.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reached the village's front gate. Ruiko stayed beside her older sister as they're walking into the village. Raiga can tell that Ruiko certainly cared for her older sister a lot and curious about how she will take in the events of the Capital?

"Raiga. Fuuko. Welcome to our village," Sayo said to her friends.

Raiga and Fuuko took the appearance of the village. The village wasn't that impressive as it was mostly made of wood and brick houses, while there are people who wear snow clothes.

"What do we do?" Fuuko asked quietly to Raiga.

"Just keep walking," Raiga instructed stoic.

"Is that Sayo?" Someone asked, looking surprised. "What happened to her?"

This commotion caused confusion among the people. As a result, whispers could be heard among the men and women as they watched with their eyes to the group were walking through.

"Sayo, is that you?!" An old voice questioned.

Suddenly coming toward them was an old man around the age of sixty or seventy with a long white beard while wearing dark brown and tanning winter clothes.

"Chief..." Sayo said quietly, "It's been a while…"

"Why did you come back?" Chief asked, confused. "And where are Ieyasu and Tatsumi?" If Sayo managed to come back, then what about the other two children.

"I-It hard to explain," Sayo answered uncomfortably, looking away from the Chief.

Raiga decided to step in for Sayo and stared at the old man. "A lot of things happened to her and others. But do you have a place where we can talk privately?" Raiga requested seriously.

"It's very important," Fuuko added into Raiga's request.

Chief stares at Raiga as he sensed the urgency of his tone that something serious must be going on.

"Alright… then you three better follow me. Ruiko, go fetch Cole as well." Chief said.

"Yes, Chief." Ruiko said before ran off in a hurry.

Soon the Chief leaded Raiga and the girls to his home as he gently guided them into his house.

"Please sit down. I'm sure that coming back here must exhaust you three." Chief requested to them. Raiga, Fuuko, and Sayo soon sat down on the couch that was near the fireplace.

It wasn't long until Ruiko showed up with an elderly man. He has dark tanned skin with long white hair and white beard, dressing in white robes but dressed in gray wool jacket, gray pants, and black boots.

"Sayo… you really did come back…" The elderly man said, surprised.

"Hello, Grandfather…" Sayo said, hesitant.

"So you're her Grandfather…" Raiga muttered. He recalled that Sayo mentions her grandfather was the one who raised her and her younger sister after her parents die in accident with Danger Beast.

"I am. And you're the one who brought my granddaughter back here… but for what reason?" The grandfather asked. "Our village experiences the worst time and needs the money for support." He stated the misfortune of the village.

The grandfather glares back at Raiga who in turn hold his own in responding. Raiga is familiar with what Sayo's grandfather tried to do as he is quite familiar.

"I know that…" Raiga respond. "But the truth… that the Capital isn't exactly what you all hope for." He said grimace.

(An hour later)

Raiga finished telling those in the house about what happened, while Sayo showed them her prosthetic leg to further prove the corruption in the capital. Though the only things he kept out were the Fangires and his armor as he doesn't want them being afraid of him.

Ruiko didn't know what to say about what her sister went through before hugging her sister tightly as she is afraid of losing her in the process.

The grandfather stares intensely at the metallic leg that his granddaughter wore after losing her leg. But he is deeply troubled that Sayo developed PTSD from the trauma.

The village's chief has misty look in his eyes after Raiga finished the story. It wasn't long until he spoke up. "I… I never should sent them there…" Chief whispered hoarsely. "Ieyasu never should have died there…" The thought about the young man died was horrible to him.

Sayo couldn't stand the guilt that Chief is going through right now. "You didn't know it would be like that… Chief," Sayo responded, little lightly. "Even if we didn't get separated, there is no doubt that we would've died at the same time. All of us were confident and didn't see what the Capital truly was when we were focused on our promise. But the training that we learned while we were younger... didn't help us prepare for what the Capital is truly was."

"Cole, do you agree with this?" Chief asked.

"She is right… though I wished Sayo didn't get out unscratched, but not bring the attention of the corruption been going on in there." Her Grandfather responded.

"But why didn't you bring Tatsumi back as well?" asked Chief to Raiga.

"Tatsumi seems to have his own plans after what Night Raid showed him and holds onto the promise he made to you. If he wanted to be rescued…he would've asked or joined me back then." Raiga answered, still thinking about the moment when he found out about Tatsumi being with Night Raid.

"What about you? What side you are on in this affair?" Chief asked.

"I'm on neither sides…" Raiga answered stoic, "the only battle I fight is my own battle and not anyone else's."

"I see," Chief hummed, "What are you going to do now after bringing Sayo back here?" he questioned.

"For now… we would like to stay in this village for a while to keep watch over Sayo," Raiga said. "After all, this village is her home. An environment that she is more familiar could help her get over her PTSD." He answered.

"What do you think, Cole?" Chief asked to Sayo's and Ruiko's grandfather who remain quiet during the request.

"I will give them a chance to help as they're the ones who looked after my granddaughter," Cole said. "Though my home doesn't have enough room to support both of them." He added with concern.

"Well, if they want to be close in watching over Sayo… I supposed it will be alright with them live in Ieyasu's house," Chief suggested. "I hope that is alright with you, Sayo?" he asked.

"I'm sure he won't mind…" Sayo said.

* * *

(Later)

Raiga and Fuuko soon steps into what looks like an old house as the two have a look around the place. The house of Ieyasu looked like no one has lived here for a few months despite the stench smell and really dusty. Raiga approached the fireplace where something caught his attention. There on top of the fireplace was a picture of Ieyasu and the possibility of his parents.

To him, it looks like a perfect family. Raiga couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the picture of a perfect family.

Thinking back to the young man who dies of the disease in the capital, Raiga felt bad for Tatsumi and Sayo for losing their friend even when he cannot prevent it.

 _But he is in a better place and with his parents…_ Raiga thought.

"What do you think of the place, Raiga-sama?" Asked Fuuko. "It's so dusty…"

Raiga let out a sigh before facing her. He can't help but agree with her more about this place. "This place certainly needs some cleaning before it can be useful to us." Raiga respond.

"I couldn't agree more. Someone should've tided up this place." Fuuko asked, looking at the dirt of the place.

"There are a lot of things, but we should at least make this place nice since the Chief says that they will cook dinner for us." Raiga replied, rubbing the top of his nose. "I will look for the mops and brooms. Fuuko try to see if you can get the fire in the fireplace started." He instructed.

Fuuko nodded before looking around the fireplace to find something to start the fire in the fireplace.

* * *

While Raiga and Fuuko are focused on cleaning the place, Sayo is seen resting on her old bed in the house of her family as she felt nostalgic in her old bed once again. It's hard to believe that everything in her room is still the same as she left when she traveled to the capital.

"Sayo-nee… how do you feel?" Ruiko asked hesitated, making sure that her sister is alright.

"I'm fine… Ruiko, if you were asking," Sayo respond calmly. "How are things with you and Grandfather?" she asked.

"Well, I got a lot better with my aiming and gramps thinks that I might be ready." Ruiko said smiling.

This made Sayo smile a bit at her younger sister. It's not a surprise since their parents were killed by Danger Beast and their grandfather took the two girls in before teaching Sayo how to used bow. "At least, you can help with the village more…" she commented softly.

"Sayo-nee… will you ever hunt again?" Ruiko asked with a worried expression.

This made Sayo frown in response. "I'm sorry… Ruiko." She apologized sadly. "I'm afraid that after what happened in the Capital… it's made me scared about what happens if I try to kill something or someone especially with repeated nightmares." She answered.

Ruiko can't help but frown at the thought of the Capital and the ordeal she went through there. She vowed to never forgive the people in the capital for what they did to her older sister. But her sister is her main focus of attention right now.

"So… what is his place like?" Ruiko asked bluntly.

"Let just say that his place is really big…." Sayo commented when thinking about Castle Doran, "and there are comfortable beds."

"He doesn't give off the impression of being rich…" Ruiko admitted.

"I was the same when I first met him." Sayo remarked nostalgically as she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Though I was used to his place plus his staff members, they did the best they can to help me even when we came back here."

"Wait, does that mean you guys didn't come by wagon?" Ruiko asked in shock.

Sayo tried to think up a plausible explanation about that. Before she remembers reading something in Castle Doran's library about certain Danger Beast. ' _I hope that he forgives me for this…_ ' "Well, we did come here on transportation of sort…" Sayo began.

"What is it?" Ruiko asked, curious.

"Raiga's household has an Air Manta that we used to travel here but dropped us off as I fear that our village might get scared and attacked it. So Raiga sent the Air Manta back to his household." Sayo answered calmly.

This made Ruiko blinks in surprise. She is surprised that Raiga has an Air Manta which can be used transportation. The more she hear about Raiga, it made her more curious about what kind of guy he is.

* * *

It wasn't long after the cleaning that both Raiga and Fuuko went to the dinner house of the village. Most of the villagers were seen eating a lot of dishes that involved meat and fruit on the table.

"Are you not going to enjoy yourself, young man?" asked Chief, coming toward him.

"Despite how the poverty is in this village, I'm amazed that you were able to get this much meat from hunting." Raiga commented as he watches Fuuko eating the food carefully from the table. It's true that is what got his attention as he remembered Sayo mentioning that hunting Danger Beast tends to be dangerous and not a lot of people come back from the hunting.

"Well, you two weren't the only visitors… a skillful young woman came to stay in our village and help hunt more Danger Beasts." The Chief informed, somewhat getting Raiga's attention.

"Hmm… to get that many Danger Beasts, she must be really strong," Raiga remarked.

"Raiga-sama, hurry up before all of the food is gone!" Fuuko called from her chair.

"I will be right there," Raiga responded before excusing himself from Chief and walks over to where Fuuko was sitting at.

After getting there, Raiga sat down next to Fuuko and carefully took whatever there is to offers before eating.

"Do you think Sayo is doing alright with her family?" Fuuko asked curious.

"After being away from them, it might be awkward for them to get used to it..." Raiga shrugged. "Though the meat could do better with different seasonings." He commented.

"I can't believe it… I've finally found you." A new voice said as this made the two turned around and saw Asuka standing behind them.

This made Raiga looks confused at the girl.

"Who are you?" the young man asked before being crushed by a sudden hug from the girl.

"E-Eh!?" Fuuko looks shocked. And it wasn't just her, but everyone in the building looks shocked at the interaction.

"I… uh… ah," Raiga mumbled as his head was close to her chest. As a guy, he would enjoy this, but Raiga has standards where he wants to enjoy such joys. This girl is _way too_ close for comfort. And when you felt like you're going to suffocate… you will do whatever it takes to get out.

It wasn't long until Asuka being pushed away when Raiga got out of her grip and looks angry at her.

"What is the big deal!?" Raiga demands, looking angry at her. "You were tried to suffocate me!"

This made Asuka look shocked at Raiga's reaction as if she didn't expect him to have that type of reaction.

"Y-You really don't recognize me?" Asuka asked, looking mortified and shocked.

Fuuko looks shocked and turned to Raiga who still hold skeptically. "Do you know her?" she asked.

"No," Raiga stated with a neutral and cold tone. "I've never seen you before."

"How cruel… Rai, how could you forget your own childhood friend who used to play with you after all this time?" Asuka asked, looking rather heartbroken.

When she mentions 'Rai', it made Raiga look more carefully at the girl in front of him. In Asuka's place was a little girl with short black hair, dressing in a red shirt and black skirts with red ribbons, and black shoes. This made Raiga gasp with a shocked expression. He knows that he was the only survivor but she's here and grown up.

Fuuko and others noticed that Raiga's arms are shaking uncontrollably before standing up from his seat and looks at Asuka.

"A-A-Asuka…?" Raiga whispered in shock. "Is that really you?"

This made Asuka smile in response. "It's been a long time, Rai." She said.

With that, Raiga pulled her into a surprise hug, making Asuka blush in response and hugged him back in return. They soon released each other before looking at each other.

"I-I thought that I was the only one who left…" Raiga replied. "Where were you after all this time?" he asked.

This made Asuka's eyes glance to the side. "I'm sorry, Rai. But… that is complicated." Asuka apologized quietly.

"You can tell me." Raiga insisted.

"Maybe another time… you know when we're alone," Asuka pointed out.

Raiga soon remembered that they were in the dinner building and turned to everyone especially Fuuko who didn't speak at their interaction with each other. He couldn't help but blush and feel extremely awkward at the scene he caused.

"Sorry… you guys can go back to eating now," Raiga said.

* * *

Back in the capital, Tatsumi is in a fight of his life. His enemy is a taller man with more build than Tatsumi could, but with a twisted grin upon his face and wearing something on his forehead with a green gem. This is none other than Zanku the Executioner. It's hard to believe that Tatsumi comes across the insane killer after seeing him took on Sayo's form which is awkward for him.

But he is the most difficult opponent that he's ever faced due to the teigu attached to his forehead. The teigu is known as the Spected with one of the abilities to read the target's mind.

"But it's still no use when I can read your movements." Zanku the Executioner taunted with a massive grin as he dodged Tatsumi's first slash, and began to taunt him. "You step into my space and attack with a slash from above. And try to end it with an upswing of the blade to my midsection… which is a feint… to leave me open for your thrust to my windpipe." Tatsumi's eyes wide with a blank expression after Zanku avoided the attack and deliver slash across his chest with one of his blades. "So… is that what you were thinking?" Zanku asked.

"How? How did you predict my moves?! I cleared my mind of all thoughts!" Tatsumi exclaimed, fiercely glaring at Zanku.

"I can see the subtle movement of your muscles, and predict all of your moves." Zanku replied, which caused Tatsumi's eyes to widen.

 _He's strong…_ Tatsumi thought, tightening his grip on his sword. ' _He's far stronger than any opponent I've faced._ '

"The look on people's faces when you cut their heads off is undeniably pleasurable," Zanku said, as a shiver ran down his spine. "Most of them have this blank look on their face, like they have no idea what's happening to them… I'm curious as to what type of face you'll make… how utterly delightful!"

"My neck's not so weak… as to be cut by the likes of you." Tatsumi said, retaking his fighting stance. ' _I'm not going to die here! I will live, and come back to Sayo! I will make amendments with her no matter what!_ '

While the fight is going on, Akame is looking for Tatsumi after his disappearance when he left to get leak out of his blabber.

Back in the fight between Tatsumi and Zanku as Tatsumi being able to dodge most of Zanku's attacks, but not all of them.

Tatsumi is few feet away from Zanku and clenched his teeth, as he applied pressure to the cut on his arm; trying his best to slow down the bleeding.

"You're quite fast, but I can see that you're running out of steam… Looks like I'll have my prize soon enough… how utterly delightful." Zanku said, his twisted and toothy smile returning. "Now… Beg! It might buy you just enough time for your friend to arrive!"

"Screw you, I'll pass." Tatsumi said, as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "I'd never beg for my life from some disgusting scum like you… who's only good at cutting heads off!" Tatsumi braced himself, and took a fighting stance. ' _He's looking into my heart, so I'll keep it simple… I'm putting everything on the line… With this one strike!_ '

"Oh my, what a courageous lad you are." Zanku said, smirking at Tatsumi. "Your wounds must hurt, and you look awfully tired. I'm somewhat of an expert at beheading, so I can help end your suffering."

"Here…" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he launched forward; much faster than Zanku was expecting. "I… Come!" Tatsumi slashed his sword, and he felt his blade hit flesh. A large cut appeared along most of Zanku's cheek; blood flowing from the fresh wound. "Heh, I finally gotcha, you bastard…" As soon as the words left Tatsumi's mouth, he grunted in pain. Seconds later, Tatsumi collapsed to the ground with blood seeping down his back. Zanku had managed to hit Tatsumi as he passed; slicing a horizontal wound along assassin's back.

 _The attack was far faster than any of his previous attacks…_ Zanku thought, wiping the blood from his cheek. He turned his head to glance at Tatsumi, who could barely move on the ground.

"You call yourself an executioner." Tatsumi taunted, as he struggled to at least get onto his knees. "You completely missed my neck! You're nothing but a joke!"

"You little shit!" Zanku roared, charging towards Tatsumi. But when Zanku was a few feet away, a sword impaled into the ground. A moment later, Akame withdrew her blade from the ground and pointed it at Zanku.

"Akame…" Tatsumi breathed out, a pained smile spreading across his face. "I knew you'd come."

"I'm so glad I finally found you." Akame said, smiling. "Just give me a moment, Tatsumi. I'll finish this guy off quick, and then heal your wounds."

"Oho, it's the infamous Akame and her demon sword Murasame. Though the blade is shorter than I heard," Zanku remarked, flashing Akame a twisted smirk. "From what I heard… you have faced a powerful monster that broken the fang of Murasame. How the mighty have fallen."

Tatsumi gritting his teeth at Zanku knows about that from his mind. After what happens to her blade, Akame started training to get used to fighting with shortening the length of her weapon.

Akame has a darkened look at Zanku's words. "But I can still fight with Murasame," Akame said, as she clenched her teeth. "I've wanted to meet you as well. After all, I am on a job."

 _X-ray vision!_ Zanku thought, the eye on his head opening. He scanned over Akame's form, searching for any hidden weapons. ' _So she has no hidden weapons on her!_ '

"Be careful, Akame…" Tatsumi said as he leaned against a low wall. "That eye of his can read your thoughts, and see your muscle movement."

"Got it," Akame respond, locking her eyes onto the teigu on Zanku's head. "So that's how his teigu works." Taking a deep breath, Akame charged towards Zanku. "Even if he can read my mind and predict my movement, it means nothing if he can't match my moves."

Seconds later, Akame and Zanku come close to each other as their blades clashed with each other. Sparks flew as Zanku's arm blades and Akame's Murasame grinded against each other. But to Zanku's surprise, Akame didn't seem to have trouble with her blade being shorten and overpowered him easily. The red-eyed assassin quickly overpowered Zanku and sent him flying back; crashing into the wall.

* * *

"I never expected that you would encounter someone you once knew." Kivat said.

After dinner, Raiga and Fuuko returned to the house where Kivat was checking on the place they were staying.

"I won't deny how something like that is possible." Raiga shrugged, still thinking about Asuka who left to her house.

Fuuko won't deny that it was a surprise to see Raiga behaving differently around Asuka, but she can't help feel something is off about Asuka.

"So how did you two become friends?" asked Fuuko, curious about Raiga's childhood life. After all, this is a good chance for her to learn more about him.

"Well…" Raiga began and began thinking back when how it all started it.

( **Flashback** )

 _A 6-year-old Raiga's first day of school and he was eating his lunch by himself. He glances to the outside of his classroom to see others eating together. He thinks back to how his father wants him to make friends with children his age, but one thing holding Raiga back from accomplishing such task was that he was very shy to make friends._

 _While being depressed about the thought of not making friends, Raiga felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a girl with short black hair talking to him._

" _Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" A Younger Asuka asked curious._

" _Umm…" 6-year-old Raiga wasn't sure how to respond to her greeting. He is certainly surprised that the girl is talking to someone like him!_

" _My name is Asuka," Younger Asuka said, "what is your name?" she asked curiously._

" _I-It's… Raiga…" Younger Raiga stuttered, nervous. His stutter made Asuka giggle, promoting Raiga to blush in embarrassment._

" _What are you doing here by yourself?" Younger Asuka asked, curious._

" _Umm… I-I'm eating by myself." Younger Raiga stammered quietly. Though this is the first time that he ever talk with a girl like Asuka._

" _If you like, do you want to eat with me?" Younger Asuka asked._

" _R-Really…?" Asked Younger Raiga, slightly hesitate. Younger Asuka nodded enthusiastically._

( **Present** )

"It's hard to believe that you two reunited again…" Kivat said after Raiga finished his story.

"Well… it just something on my mind, Raiga-sama." Fuuko said, quietly. "But what do you think she is doing out here alone?" she asked.

"Good question…" Raiga said, "Something must have happened to her on that day."

"Raiga-sama, I know that she is your friend… but you should be careful at least." Fuuko said with a worried tone.

"I would agree with her, Aibou. We don't exactly know what's going on with your childhood friend. You can't forget what happened in the Capital." Kivat pointed out.

Raiga doesn't want to believe that Asuka has changed after a long time, but he himself isn't any different after what happened back then.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Raiga assured.

"So what do we do now?" Fuuko inquired.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow. I guess we should check on Sayo to see how she's doing, learn a bit more about the village, and do some training in the woods." Raiga responded as this made Fuuko raise an eyebrow.

"What about Asuka? Don't you want to talk to her seeing as she's someone close to you?" Fuuko asked, confused. It doesn't make sense to her that Raiga won't try to reconnect with his old friend.

"Something tells me that it might not be that easy for her to tell me what happened. As much as I want to see her, I would like to give her some space. At least, until she's ready to talk to me about the truth." Raiga answered. That will give us a bit more time helping you train, especially learning how to adapt in the cold environment. I hope you're okay with it."

Fuuko nodded.

* * *

In the deep dark woods, there was a shadowy figure was seen wandering through the woods alone and it wasn't long until they reach a certain point that they took out what looks like a mirror.

Suddenly the mirror flash as the white hooded being's face appeared within the reflection itself.

" _What is the progress of your mission?_ " He questioned.

" **Don't worry, I'll finish with the village soon enough before moved to the next destination when I fatten their souls soon enough.** " The shadow figure spoke quietly.

" _Were there any obstacles in your way?_ " The white hooded man questioned.

" **No, there isn't anything worth going against my mission…** " The shadow figure responds quietly to the white hooded man. " **I will contact you once again after I finish my mission.** "

With that done, the white hooded man disappeared from the mirror and the shadow figure places the mirror away before looking at the full moon in the sky.

" **When this is over, you will be mine forever… and I won't let anyone else get between us.** " The shadow figure said with a threatened tone.

* * *

After killing Zanku, Akame took Tatsumi as she tried to carry him back to the base on foot alone through the forest before briefly stops to check on Tatsumi's wounds to ensure that they didn't spread.

"How are you doing?" Akame asked.

"I'm fine, Akame. My wounds didn't spread any further after bandaged the best you can." Tatsumi assured.

"I see…" Akame said. The red eyes assassin turned and looking at the bushes not far from where they are. "Whoever you are… come out!" she demands sharply.

It wasn't long until someone emerged out of the bushes and it was none other than a woman who is older than both of them, dressing in a night color dress.

"A woman…?" Tatsumi asked, surprised. But what surprised Tatsumi is that the woman has an animosity expression toward him and Akame.

"I finally find you, Night Raid…" the woman said scornfully.

"Why did you following us?" Akame questioned.

"I saw you when you were jumping through the rooftop and followed you up here." The woman respond. "As for why, you killed my husband… Night Raid."

"Your husband?" Tatsumi asked, looking shocked.

"He was a guard of that rich family you were sent to assassinated." The woman stated scornfully. "The ones who pretend to be those invited those from the countryside with their sweet offers, but torturing them to death."

This made both Akame's and Tatsumi's eyes wide in shock. They know which family that the woman is referring to…

"Your husband was working for _that_ family who tormented Sayo and Ieyasu to death!?" Tatsumi growls in frustration.

"All of those people associated with that family are wick and corrupt. Your husband is no different." Akame countered.

"You think that my husband is an awful person for trying to provide his family and his unborn child!?" the woman countered scornfully. "They forced him to keep silent about their latest victims or threatened to kill me and his unborn child like their victims. I'm upset with what they're doing, but I know that there was no other way to obtain money and we could get out of there. My husband only wants to provide enough money… so we can leave the capital for a normal life!" she snapped angrily.

This information left both Tatsumi and Akame to become quiet and speechless.

"Have you all considered that not everyone is greedy and corrupt like that family? They have their own reasons to do the thing because they have no choice?" the woman questioned. "You didn't and… you killed my husband in cold blood!"

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi said apologetically, "Isn't there anything that I can—"

"Like I need your help, you assassins!" The woman snapped furious, making Tatsumi flinched. "You caused nothing more than misery!"

"Are you going to report us?" Akame asked.

"No, I will leave you with your mad quest against the Capital after you and Empire took my husband." The woman responds before turning around and leaving in the process.

Akame was shocked by her words before feeling a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tatsumi who show a solemn face.

"Akame, we should leave her be." Tatsumi said.

"Are you sure?" Akame asked.

"I doubt that she will tell the capital about us…" Tatsumi said with a bitter expression. Though the words of the woman haunted still haunted in his mind.

"But we have to tell others about this." Akame respond.

* * *

(Next day)

The morning comes without a hitch as Raiga and Fuuko are currently at Sayo's house during breakfast. They're currently sitting with Sayo's family at the large table as they were checking on how Sayo's family handle each other.

"How are you guys anyway?" Raiga asked curious.

Cole sighed with depression. "You weren't making up about the attacks that she has at night… as she is still haunted by her torments." he responded. "Ruiko stayed with her even when she was falling asleep."

"It was kind of tough sleeping even in my own home." Sayo commented slightly depressed.

"So how have you two handled this?" Ruiko asked curious.

"We stay with her and assure nothing bad will happen to her, so she can fall asleep easily," Raiga answered. Though they sometimes sleep in the same bed, mainly his bed, but he's not saying anything about that.

"What are you two going to do today?" Sayo asked, curious.

"We're going to explore around the village for a bit before training in the woods," Raiga answered. "What about you, Sayo?" he asked.

"Well…I wondering if it was alright to come with you for a bit, since I hadn't seen the rest of my neighbors for some time." Sayo requested.

"I will come to make sure nothing bad happens to Sayo-nee." Ruiko added. "Is it alright, Gramps?" she asked.

"I don't mind as long as both of my granddaughters doesn't get into any danger," Cole responds with a strict tone.

"If anything happens… I will tell them to run back here." Raiga stated serious.

It wasn't long until Raiga and the girls left the house as they walked around the village. It wasn't a surprise when a lot of villagers came across Sayo and want to talk with her as the news about her sudden return did spread so fast.

"Umm… Thanks anyway." Sayo respond to another villager.

While her sister is distracted with the conversation, Ruiko decided to take her chance to get some information from Raiga and Fuuko.

"I was wondering something, is it true that you own a Danger Beast?" Ruiko asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Fuuko asked confused.

"Sayo-nee says that you guys ride on an Air Manta to get here." Ruiko said. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yeah. I won't deny that's how we came here. But we also don't want to scare anyone or cause a serious misunderstanding." Raiga answered calmly. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the villagers saw Castle Doran aside from probably wetting themselves.

"Morning, Rai. How are you doing today?" A familiar voice greeted as Raiga turns around to see Asuka who came toward them.

"Asuka, how are you doing this morning?" Raiga responds back.

"Good. Thank you very much," Asuka said smiling.

"I'm surprised that you know famous huntress." Ruiko comments surprised.

"Of course, she and I are old friends." Raiga answered as this made Sayo and Ruiko look surprised.

"That's right, Rai. I know that I might've been rude yesterday, but is alright if we can hang out…? Just the two of us like when we were kids?" Asuka offered with a hint of seduction.

"Sorry, Asuka. I'm kind of busy right now…" Raiga responds, making Asuka look surprised. "Maybe at a later time."

But Asuka grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from leaving, thus making him stop. "No, no… I insisted right now." Asuka protested. "T-There are things that we hadn't discussed and-"

"HELP!" This made everyone stop and turn around to see an injured villager who was running with a panic expression on his face. The villager also carried a little boy on his back.

"What's wrong?" Raiga asked.

"Shunichi's father fell into the well when we were chased by an unknown Danger Beast!" The villager explained as this made the villagers look shocked.

"Where is this well?" inquired Raiga.

"Northwest of here." The villager said.

"Don't worry, I will get rid of it and get his father out of there." Raiga assured before Asuka gets in his way.

"Wait, Rai! You can't take on Danger Beast by yourself!" Asuka argued with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Raiga said, getting out his war fans. He soon leaps into the air and flew ahead of them, this surprised those who were present.

"I don't believe it… he can fly?" Ruiko gawked.

"Yeah, we know." Fuuko and Sayo said in union.

But Asuka stares quietly at Raiga who went on ahead and started running in order to catch up with him.

* * *

Raiga flew through the air and it wasn't long until he discovered the hole that the villager was possibility talking about. He descended to the ground and approached the hole.

"Is anyone down there?" Raiga shouts loudly.

"Thank god, someone came to help…" A male voice responds from the hole, "Is the Danger Beast still around?"

After the question ask, Raiga hears a growl before jumping out of the way of claws coming for him, but keep his eyes on the beast.

The Danger Beast has a white immense body and large head, a short neck and broad chest. It has several red horns protruding from its body. It's glowing red eyes are glaring intense at him right now.

"Wow, it is a Torikupusu..." Raiga remarked, surprised. But it's kind of rare to see one in such a cold region like this one.

The Torikupusu growls at Raiga before charging straight at him, but the young Fandiri moved out of the way again. The Danger Beast soon turned around and coming back for Raiga once again.

Raiga got out both of his war fans and then began to move like a twister, blocking the incoming attack from Torikupusu with ease before sending the Danger Beast backward.

"How about this?" Raiga asked.

Raiga leaped up and performed a spin as he fell toward the Danger Beast. The fans' sharp edges cut through and scarred the Danger Beast's face, making it bellow in pain.

Before Raiga could continue, Asuka comes out of nowhere with a unique longsword as she slashes off the large horn of the Danger Beast.

"Asuka…?" Raiga looks surprised at Asuka who was using her longsword.

"Rai, I will take over from here!" Asuka said serious to her childhood friend. "Torikupusu is too dangerous!"

"Sorry, but I didn't spend time making violins to be protected." Raiga refuted, serious. "Besides I don't ever recall you being interested in swords."

"It's something I've had to learn!" Asuka said before both of them heard a roar from the Danger Beast as the powerful fireball was fired from it's mouth.

This made both of them move out of the way from the attack.

"Let's talk about it after we beat this thing!" Raiga shouts as he and Asuka charged at the Danger Beast at the same time.

The two slashed the Torikupusu's respective eyes at the same time as the Danger Beast move around uncontrollably due to the loss of sight as it moving around uncontrollably, resulting in a large quake in the process. Raiga wasn't affected by the quake, but Asuka stumbled hard from the quake and knocked to the ground.

The Torikupusu couldn't see where it was going before about to crashed into Asuka. But Raiga accelerated forward and snatch Asuka into his arms, unknown making her blushing in the process.

"Are you alright?" Raiga asked with concerned expression to Asuka who looks away.

"Yeah, don't worry about me…" Asuka mutter, blushing slightly. "I don't mind if we're this close…" she whispered the last part.

But Raiga didn't hear as he places her gently to a nearby tree and faced the out of control Danger Beast. His eyebrows narrow as he glares at the Danger Beast before charging forward as he leaps up into the air. He slashes one of the joints of the Torikupusu which caused the Danger Beast to cripple its movements.

Raiga continued moving around the air as he slashes other joints of the monster and making the Danger Beast even slow moving in the process. It wasn't long until Raiga descends down the ground and throws both of his war fans into the air.

Raiga soon began to move his war fans with his two fingers from his left hand and the war fans begin moving around like rapid disk with sharp blades as they sliced through the Danger Beast.

 _What have you been doing over the years?_ Asuka thought in shock at what Raiga did.

It wasn't long until the Torikupusu collapsed to the ground hard and didn't seem to be able to move for long. Raiga regains his war fans and looks at the dumbstruck expression on Asuka's face before he walks toward her.

Just then Asuka saw the Torikupusu suddenly let out a roar in the air and trying to give one last charged at Raiga who barely have time to move around.

"Raiga, look out!" Asuka shouted before trying to push her childhood friend out of the way from the Danger Beast's rampage.

But something else beats her to it as a powerful air pressure blast knocked the Danger Beast away from Raiga. This made Asuka turned around and her eyes widen in shock...

The one who did was none other than Fuuko who is holding the IXA Knuckle. She is standing beside Ruiko and Sayo at the same time.

"Why…?" Asuka asked in disbelief. Why did she have the IXA Knuckle here? But more importantly, how in the world did she obtain the IXA Knuckle in the first place?

"Raiga-sama, are you alright?" asked Fuuko with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine. But that was a good shot." Raiga said, smiling. He soon turned around and checks on the Danger Beast as he made certain that it is dead for good.

Meanwhile, Ruiko and Sayo went to check on the hole where the man supposed to fell in.

 _Still, kind of rare to see one around this region…_ Raiga thought after confirming that it was dead.

"Why do you have that!?"

Raiga turns around and saw Asuka glaring at Fuuko, who looks somewhat startled by her outburst.

"Asuka! What is going on?" Raiga questioned before getting between her and Fuuko.

"Why is she using that? Isn't it supposed to belong to you?" Asuka questioned furiously.

"Yes, but I entrusted Fuuko with the responsibility," Raiga answered. But he entrusts ONLY the IXA Knuckle to Fuuko as a test to see if she can wield the responsibility while he holds onto the IXA belt.

This didn't seem to calm Asuka down a bit. "How could you entrust it someone like her? Wasn't it supposed to be your heritage as the White Knight?" she questioned, obviously angry.

Unknown to her, both Ruiko and Sayo looks shocked at how Asuka is behaving toward Raiga as they don't know what to say.

"I have my reasons for trusting her," Raiga said, defensive for his maid.

"Who is she to you anyway?" Asuka question, obvious looking jealous.

"That is not of your concern, Asuka…" Raiga stated in a rather cold manner.

"Is it because you still don't think you could take your father's place?!" Asuka growls, angry. "How could you let someone as weak as her use it?! Don't you remember the promise we made years ago?!"

"I do. But it was meaningless after what happened to our home and I thought you had died…with everyone else." Raiga stated with a neutral expression.

This response didn't seem to sit well with Asuka.

"What happened to you!?" Asuka exclaimed.

Silence graced the two childhood friends, save for the cool wind. Asuka stood still waiting for his answer, she heard him mumble something but she couldn't quite hear it. She was about to ask him to repeat what he said before stopping when tears streamed down his cheeks but the raging inferno in his eyes told her that he was not sad.

"For 9 years…you've been for 9 years…do you—do you know how hard it was for me!?" he breathed out.

It took a moment for her to realize what he meant; she lowered her head not able to meet his eyes. "I don't know where to start…" She said, not sure how to explain it to Raiga.

"Start with where were you when the village was attacked," Raiga started. "Right here and now."

The sound of his voice made her flinched in fear.

"I was far from the village…" she said.

"Why?" Raiga questioned.

But he didn't get any answers from Asuka who couldn't answer the question. "I can't explain, it's difficult…"

She then notices Raiga turns around and left, "Wait, Rai!"

"If you can't explain it, then don't." Raiga finished before turned away from her.

It wasn't long until Ruiko approached him with a worried expression.

"Excuse me… but can't you help Shuichi's father get up from the hole?" Ruiko asked, somewhat quietly.

"I will see what I can do." Raiga responds before approached the hole and jumps right into it.

It wasn't long until Raiga reemerged from the hole with one of his fan in hand and other carried a thirty-year-old man with short black hair.

"Uh… thank you, sir." The older man said awkwardly.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Sayo inquired.

"I cannot walk on my right leg." The man responds stern and depressed.

"Don't worry, you will see your son soon enough," Raiga assured calmly before looking at Fuuko. "Fuuko, time to head back to the village."

"Yes, Raiga-sama." Fuuko respond before following them from behind.

"Rai, I—"

But Raiga didn't listen to Asuka while helping the older man back to the village with other girls followed him from behind.

Asuka is watching them before clenching her fist tightly. ' _Damn, why did it have to be like this!?_ ' she thought, feeling more frustrated.

But she glared at Fuuko who seems to follow her old friend from behind.

* * *

(Later)

Raiga is looking out of the window from the couch. After returning the man to the village for the doctor to see, the villagers seem to praise him for his heroic and Raiga didn't ask for anything in return but only take a break back in the house. The only thing on his mind is about his childhood friend Asuka. It hard for him to believe that she will end up behaving like this. But what upset him is the most is belittling Fuuko like that when she only tried to help him. Not to mention that she won't reveal where she was before.

Fuuko soon returned to the house after fetching some food from the Dinner Building.

"Raiga-sama, I brought some food for you." Fuuko replied, carrying a bag of food. "I hope that it's alright for you."

"Sure… Fuuko." Raiga said before getting off the couch.

He approached the table to see what Fuuko got as he sees some cooked meat and dried fruit before taking a bite of the cooked apple.

"It's not bad…" Raiga said, "Aren't you going to have some?" he asked.

"N-No, thank you… I already had some before." Fuuko answered.

"Fuuko… were you bothered by what Asuka said?" Raiga asked with concern expression.

"I won't deny that it hurt a bit…" Fuuko replied, "Though… what is this promise she talked about, Raiga-sama?" She asked, slightly curious.

"It was something from a long time ago…" Raiga said, averting his eyes from her. "But it doesn't matter anymore." He said before stops when Fuuko places her hand on his shoulder and made him looks at her.

"I know that it is not in my place. But I really want to know." Fuuko pleading, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Normally, Fuuko would just leave it like that. But she can't ignore this as Raiga tried to close himself from her.

Raiga let out a sigh with a solemn expression upon his face. "When it comes to being the only son of a man who can don special armor, there are some high expectations on my shoulders," Raiga said. "I won't deny that I want to be like him, but I was somewhat hesitant about fighting especially how shy I was and I was more interested in playing music. This also attracts taunting, especially how meek I was and that I could never be a warrior like my father from other children."

"That is something I can kind of see happening…" Fuuko remarked.

"Asuka is always the one who stood up for me. She believed that I can be like my father." Raiga said. "She made a promise that if I ever become confident… she will be my girlfriend."

"Wow…" Fuuko looking surprised at this information.

"Yeah… Tou-san said the exact thing when I told him that and he says that I shouldn't take it too serious." Raiga said with a sigh.

"So do you still feeling anything for her?" asked Fuuko.

"I don't know… It took a long time to accept those closest to me had perished, but I'm not sure if I can respond to that promise. It really is troubling." Raiga responded, eating fried meat.

"Huh?" Fuuko looks confused at him. "But I thought that you felt something for her after being reunited?" she asked.

"I prefer relationships to be built on trust, honesty, and truth. They are rare currencies and must be spent wisely in this world. It's true that Asuka is my childhood friend, and I am glad that she is alive…but I'm afraid that things aren't what they used to be when we were kids. With her unable to tell me, I don't know if it's possible to go back to whatever we had." Raiga explained.

"I see…" Fuuko said, "Are you still okay with me holding onto the IXA Knuckle, Raiga-sama?" she asked with hesitated expression.

"After seeing you make that shot, it shows me that I didn't make a mistake about who I chose as my maid." Raiga replied. This made Fuuko blush slightly.

"Thank you, Raiga-sama." Fuuko replied shyly.

"Anyway, I feel a bit better. Let's head to the woods and do some training, okay?" Raiga replied as Fuuko nodded.

It wasn't long until the two left the house and out of the village.

* * *

In the woods, Raiga makes several makeshift snowmen before coming back to Fuuko who is curious about the training in hand.

"From this distance, I want you to be able to fire the IXA Knuckle and hit the snowmen. This task to have you understand how to use the IXA Knuckle as a ranged weapon." Raiga explains calmly before taking out the IXA Knuckle, "Like this."

Raiga looks carefully at one of the snowmen and raised his hand with the IXA Knuckle before pulling the trigger. It wasn't long until a small burst of heat energy raced from the knuckled and hit the snowman as it was destroyed.

"Here. Even if you don't make it on your first shot, it's always better to keep trying to get used to it." Raiga said to her.

"I understand, Raiga-sama…" Fuuko answered before Raiga entrusts the IXA Knuckle to her.

Fuuko then looks at the snowmen with a serious expression before focusing on the one that is closer. She clenched on the IXA Knuckle and fired a shot at the snowman.

But to her shock, her shot missed and the snowman is still standing with a blank expression.

"Fuuko, you need to calm down." Raiga said, as he walked up behind Fuuko. The young girl blushed when she felt Raiga's hand on top of her own. "Take a deep breath and relax." Doing as she was told, Fuuko took a deep breath. "Good, now loosen your grip on the handle part." Fuuko hadn't even noticed that she had, a death grip on the IXA Knuckle. "Relax your shoulders and don't lock your elbows." Following Raiga's advice, Fuuko entered into a much more relaxed stance. "Now fire. Don't press the trigger too fast, just give it a gently squeeze."

Fuuko raises the IXA Knuckle once again. She took aim at the snowman's chest. Taking one last calming breath, Fuuko gently squeezed the trigger. With a loud bang, the IXA Knuckle fired the heatwave across the air and caused an explosion in the process.

"Not bad…" Raiga commented as the smoke faded away in the process for them to see the result. The shot didn't hit the mark, but only the bottom part of the snowman still remained after Fuuko's shot.

"That was easy…" Fuuko commented, feeling a surge of confidence.

"Then how about trying to blast the other ones?" Raiga suggested, giving Fuuko some space.

Fuuko soon looks at the other snowmen before firing shots of heat waves after another to destroy each snowman in the process.

Raiga was about to say something before he and Fuuko saw a large shadow in the sky as a Fangire descend down from the sky and tackle Fuuko to the ground. This one resembled a humanoid moth with dark orange and brown armor.

" **You'll pay for stealing what could've been mine!** " Moth Fangire snapped angrily, trying to choke Fuuko who was pinned to the ground hard and making her loosen her grip on IXA Knuckle.

But the Moth Fangire didn't achieve her goal when Raiga grabbed the Fangire by the wing and move her away from Fuuko.

"Fuuko, are you alright?" Raiga asked worried to the younger girl who tried to get some air.

" **How could you get in my way of killing her!?** " Moth Fangire screeched in angry before charging again.

But Kivat soon got in the way and smacking the Moth Fangire backward with his small wings in the process.

"Just made it in time," Kivat respond.

"Kivat!" Raiga shouts, raising his left arm in the air.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said before biting his partner's arm.

With the glass like mark appeared on his face, Raiga's belt materialized around his waist.

"Henshin…" Raiga said before placing Kivat into his belt.

It wasn't long until he was wrapped in silver and transformed into Kiva.

" **No… It can't be…** " Moth Fangire gasped at the sight of Kiva, " **You… you are…** "

Kiva slammed his knee into the Moth Fangire's face, sending her flying backward and hitting hard against a tree in the process.

The Fangire managed to get up and tried to fly away with her wings, but Kiva got one of his war fans and throw into the air before slashing one of the wings off and sending the Moth Fangire pummeling straight to the ground hard.

Kiva walks slowly to her after regaining his war fan while the Moth Fangire struggled to get up from the ground. The Fangire charged forward and tried to knock him down but Kiva blocks the attack before launching barrage of punches to send her flying backward. The Moth Fangire let out a groan before getting herself back up and tried to send a double kick at Kiva. But Kiva stops the double kick as both legs landed on his chest and quickly spun around, taking the Fangire along for a ride.

After a few spins, Kiva throws her further into the woods and knocked down several trees in the process. Not wanting to give a Fangire the chance to get away after what she did, Kiva charged forward…. But only to stop at the shocking sight.

 _No… it can't be_ , Kiva thought in shock.

Fuuko managed to get up and checked on Kiva before she stops at the sight.

The Fangire had changed back into the one person that they never imagined to see.

"ASUKA!?" Kiva shouted in completely baffled.

Suddenly they heard a chuckle from Asuka as she managed to get up from the ground despite the scrape on her clothes and there is a large scar upon her face.

"Hehehe… I never want you to find out about this… Rai," Asuka replied with a twisted smile.

Kivat soon removed himself from the belt as Kiva's armor vanished to revealed Raiga with a shocked expression.

"Why…? Why did you do this?" asked Raiga shocked.

"Because she is taking my white knight away from me!" Asuka pointed her finger accusing at Fuuko, "She took you away from me! She took the heart was that meant for me!" she exclaimed.

"Asuka, whatever happened back then… we were only kids! We didn't know if that was really love at all!" Raiga argued serious.

But whatever Raiga said didn't seem to reach her as there is a twisted laugh from her. "You were the only thing that kept me from going insane, from the corruption of the world! But don't worry, your love will be mine and mine alone!" Asuka giggles madly with a stain like glass on her face. "You will thank me soon enough…!"

"Like hell!" Raiga growled before trying to stop her.

But Asuka fired yellow spores into the air as it exploded in front of him to stop him. Raiga tried to find Asuka, but she vanished after the smoke vanished.

"ASUKA!" Raiga shouted but there wasn't any response as he looked around the woods. However, Asuka didn't leave any tracks for him to follow.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Sorry for those people were expected update for long, but I felt like doing this one first. Yes, Raiga and companions are in Sayo and Tatsumi's village than hanging around the Capital after the Castle Doran battle with Sabbat draws a bigger target mark on his back. Yes, the Night Raid still think he is still around the Capital but is too difficult to track down. Not to mention that I want to do a change of scenery.**

 **Also I decided that with incident, I should just pass the Zanku fight but with a twist encounter. My associate who I call 'Mr. J' suggested the idea when I didn't make any of the Aria's guards act evil before they got devour by the Cat Fangire. After all, Night Raid assumed every soldier are corrupt monsters without any reason, this will somewhat affect them as this thought never occur them. But this will affect Tatsumi when he meet Wave and Jeager.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


	8. Wake 8: Broken Friendship

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Akame Ga Kill or Kamen Rider. They belonged to their respective owners and I'm writing this for fun. The only things that I own here are the OCs for my story.**

Kiva: Dark Moon Over Bloody Sky!

Wake 8: Broken Friendship

In the main chamber of Castle Doran, Raiga was staring at Bloody Rose that was hanging in the glass case. He was thinking about what happened after coming back with Fuuko from the forest. He never imagined how things would end up like this. Why did Asuka, out of everyone he knows, have to be a Fangire?

'Tou-san… what am I supposed to do?' Raiga thought, looking at Bloody Rose for answers.

"I heard what happened from Kivat…" Raiga sighed in response. "It must be a grave twist of fate for you when it comes to dealing with women." He turned around looking at Jiro who was standing nearby.

"I used to believe in childhood friends whose reunions are a blessing…" Raiga said quietly, "...but that is the worst reunion I have ever had."

"What are you going to do now? Though she may rest, for now, she might go after Sayo who came with you to her village." Jiro asked. Not that he doubted the possibility after how Kivat described Asuka's crazy intent of killing any girls who are close to Raiga.

"I will figure out something. While I'm away, please look over her training…" Raiga said before taking out the IXA belt.

"Are you sure? She will be upset with this." Jiro pointed out.

"It's better that she doesn't get caught in the target that Asuka drew on her…" Raiga has somewhat a downward expression on his face. He still wants to be the one who trains Fuuko but with Asuka trying to kill her, he needs to face this on his own.

"I understand." Jiro acknowledged after taking the IXA belt off his hand.

Raiga makes his way to the front door as the doors open.

"Wait, Raiga-sama!" A familiar voice shouts.

Raiga turns around and saw Fuuko running toward him with a worried expression.

"Please, let me come with you!" Fuuko requested.

"Fuuko, please stay at home. You'll be a lot safer here from Asuka than being outside." Raiga said calmly.

"No!" Fuuko protested, becoming serious and angry at the same time. "I want to help you, Raiga-sama!" She is holding onto his left arm and looking up to his eyes. Blue met gray. But Raiga still holds a serious expression.

"You aren't ready yet. What happens between me and Asuka is my problem." Raiga said with a strict tone.

"I can protect myself! I'm ready to help you!" Fuuko pressed on.

"No, you aren't!" Raiga countered.

"Why? Why don't you trust me?" Fuuko asked, wanting to know why he doesn't want her to fight with him. "Isn't my duty as a member of Castle Doran that I'm supposed to help you?" she questioned.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that!" Raiga retorted. "The only thing you need to do is stay here!"

"Then tell me why!" Fuuko questioned, become angrier and more frustrated. "Why can't you let me fight beside you?!" She was desperate to know his answer.

"To fight beside me as an equal is the same as being my comrade! As of now...you don't have the qualifications to fight beside me! You don't have the right to call yourself my equal!" Raiga snapped, making Fuuko look really shocked.

With that, Raiga walks out of the main doors of Castle Doran while Fuuko still remains shocked at this right now.

* * *

( **Play RISE- MADKID** )

( **Instrumental** )

In the shadow, there were three figures that were standing in what looks like a dark room. Though it's unknown who the other two are before focused on one who revealed to be none other than Raiga. His face was soon covered by the helmet of Kiva. The scene showed the Capital and then straight to the palace.

 **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!**

Raiga was standing looking over the heart of the capital and the people as the sun rising high over it. **  
** **Hikari mitsuketa kuuhaku no jikan!**

Raiga was seen walking through the streets with a serious expression on his face. Flying above him was none other than Kivat the Third.

 **Mayoikonda chuuzuri no sekai!** **  
**The scene showed Fuuko is walking with chains on her wrists through a prison hallway and have despair look upon her face. The scene changed back to Raiga who continued his way through the street despite the cruel life shown on the street.

 **Shinjirareru kotae sagashimotomete. Tada samayotteru!**

Soon the screen showed back to Fuuko who reached to end of the cell and couldn't struggle with her chains.

 **Yeah!**

 **Yubi no sukima nigeru light! Yosomi shiteru hima mo nai!** **  
**The screen soon changed to Tatsumi with the Night Raid organization with their Teigu. **  
** **Uketa kizuna ato sae kate ni! Seijaku kirisaiteku!**

The screen shift from Tatsumi and Night Raid to that of the Jeager members. **  
** **Dare mo kare mo Dead or alive!** **  
**The screen soon shifts to the throne room of the palace with Makoto and Honest while Budo and many imperial soldiers standing in the way.

 **Mamoru dake ja Can't survive!**

Soon there is a sinister grin that can be seen on the Prime Minister's face. **  
** **I don't wanna lie to myself!** **  
**Raiga soon finds himself dropped into the darkness as the memories of his home was burned reoccurring in his mind. **  
** **Keep on the fight, get right! I'll never lose and cry!** **  
**He didn't notice that he was in front of Fuuko's cell as the young girl noticed someone in front of her cell.

 **Keep run up day and night! Time to rewrite!**

Soon the sky turned crimson as a mysterious white hooded figure standing over an army of monsters before a screen shown a massive figure sitting on a throne. **  
** **No matter what anyone say!** **  
** **I find my way! Yeah, never go away!**

Soon the screen between Raiga and Fuuko shattered to revealed Kiva and IXA standing back to back with each other. Soon Kivat the Third appeared on the screen and sang.

( **Never go away!** ) **  
** **Now, nobody can't stop me no way! Wasurete shimau koto no nai you ni!**

The Revolutionary Army and the Imperial soldiers are fighting each other with the leading groups for each other; Night Raid and Jeager. **  
** **Nakushita mono subete torimodosu tame!**

The screen shown inside Castle Doran was a throne with Kiva on it. Sitting nearby are the Arm Monsters in their human forms, Sayo, and Fuuko. **  
****Rise suddenly in this world!**

A child Raiga was on his knees in a ruin of the village and Bloody Rose was right beside him. **  
** **(I don't look back yeah)!**

Kiva and his companions were back to back when they face against the white hooded man and army of a monster before the man raising his head to send chilling winds. Kiva's companions were knocked back while Kiva holding his ground. **  
** **Kurikaesu tabi no hate! Nouri ni nokotta shippai nante!**

Kiva soon places a red fuestle into Kivat's mouth and jumps into the air before coming down at him with a Darkness Moon Break. The white hooded figure revealed golden claws charged at him as the two collided as the screen turn white. **  
** **Zenbu torikaese ima Turn over! Rise suddenly in this world! (I don't look back yeah)** **  
**The scene changed to a meadow as Raiga continued his walk with Kivat riding on his shoulder and turned back to see Sayo and Fuuko as the two girls ran up to him. This made Raiga smile before they continued with their travel. **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!** **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh ohh!**

* * *

Raiga went up to the house that the other villagers mentioned where Asula is currently residing. As for why he choose to come here rather than looking after Sayo, was that Asuka might need time to recover after their fight. He knocks on the door before widening his eyes in surprise to see it wasn't locked, as it slowly creaks open.

The Fandiri looks around and sees that no one is inside. He is surprised at how tidy this place is.

"Looks like she isn't back yet…" Raiga wondered quietly. Then again, it would be FAR too easy to find her here after learning of her identity as a Fangire.

Raiga noticed what looks like a diary and there is a small sketch of him, making him raise an eyebrow at it. But he decides to investigate the diary to find anything noteworthy.

As Raiga looks into the diary, he suddenly feels a chill down his spine when looking at the content. Something about it made him feel uncomfortable and disturbed at the same time… since they involved him and what she planned to do with him.

 _More reasons for me to be careful if she tried to strap me onto a bed…_ Raiga thought with concerns for his own wellbeing.

He then noticed something out of the latest page that made him raise his brow suspiciously and reading the context carefully.

" _This village will be one of the many sacrifices across the corrupt land as their souls will satisfy the ruler of all myths._ "

It seems he found there are more reasons for Asuka to be here than a mere coincidence. But what does it mean for Sayo's village to satisfy? And who is this ruler of all myths?

It seems there are more reasons for him to find Asuka. But what will happen after he finds her? Raiga knows that he might have to kill her in order to stop her rampage. But there is a huge part of him that is hesitant against the very idea itself.

For the first time, he felt conflicted by his own duty that he chose for himself. It was still hard for him to deal with that Asuka, his long time friend turns out to be the Moth Fangire. The revelation about her identity made Raiga somewhat hesitant on killing her despite the obvious sight of betrayal friendship and trust in the past. Of course, Asuka never knew he was Kiva but that doesn't excuse that his friend, whom he trusted, for trying to kill Fuuko. She tried to kill someone who didn't do anything wrong in his presence.

Raiga thought back when he was looking for survivors after the Imperial Army assaulted his village, but there was no one except for dead bodies everywhere from child to adult to elder. He thought Asuka had died because most children were burned beyond recognition.

 _Can I really kill her…?_ Raiga thought, looking down on the floor.

* * *

Asuka is resting in what looks like a cave after having retreated from her battle with Raiga. Not to mention that she seems to be sleeping right after coming to this place in order to restore her strength after her encounter with her long-lost childhood friend…

However, Asuka seems to be struggling; moving around in her resting place.

 _Asuka opened her eyes and widened them in horror at the place she was at. She was younger bit with wounds and tattered clothes, her arms bound in chains that were above her._

" _Now, it's your turn… slave." A menacing-looking man said, holding a whip._

" _N-NO!" A younger Asuka cried out while struggling to get out of the chains that bound her arms. But nothing she does would make the chains lose._

" _P-Please stop…!" Asuka cried out but the menacing man continued lashing out the whip onto her body and she keeps screaming in pain._

It was not long until Asuka's eyes snapped wide as she remembered where she was before.

"It was just a dream…" Asuka whispered quietly. She never imagined that she would still have nightmares, especially about _that_ event. The event that changed the life of a young and innocent girl like herself.

 _Who would have thought that Raiga would end up being the new Kiva?_ Asuka thought to herself. Unlikely to Raiga, the previous Kiva looks nothing like him. It can't be a simple coincidence that he ended up gaining the armor of Kiva so easily.

Whether or not Raiga shared any connections with the previous Kiva, Asuka knows one truth that matters to her most.

Raiga belonged only to her. Not anyone else! There is no way that she will let any woman get their claws on him without getting through her first! After she recovers, she will go back and slay anyone who gets in the way of her love for him.

* * *

Back in Castle Doran, Fuuko is currently sitting by herself in her room. It was this room that she chose for herself. She was still thinking about what Raiga said. What does it mean to be Raiga's comrade? That, and other questions swirling around her head.

"What are you doing moping around?" A gruff voice asked and Fuuko turned around to see Jiro leaning against the door.

"Jiro-san…do you need anything?" Fuuko inquired.

"Raiga-sama assigned me to coach you in training," Jiro holds the IXA belt in his hand and approached her. Fuuko gulp at the menacing aura coming from him. "Rather than moping around, you should get training now."

"What's the point…?" Fuuko asked, averting her eyes. "He says that I don't have the qualification of being his comrade, but I don't know what that is..."

"Raiga-sama only said those things because he wants to keep you safe and out of danger," Jiro explains. "Because those who used the IXA System will die if the user is not ready and not know how to use the armor properly."

"Huh?" Fuuko looks surprised at Jiro.

"He understands your desire to become strong, but you don't know everything about the armor or how to use it properly. Raiga-sama wants those who are reliable and know their own strengths and weaknesses before accepting them as his comrades." Jiro continued, looking at the surprised girl.

Jiro stares at the young girl who had been quiet for some time before showing a determined expression and took out the IXA Knuckle into her hand.

* * *

Raiga was walking alone through the street and on his way to the guest house. Though he may have a clue, he decided that it wasn't the best time to look for Asuka without causing suspicion to anyone in the village. On his way back, he suddenly heard two familiar voices.

"I was wondering where you were, Raiga." A familiar voice said.

Raiga turned around and saw Sayo and her younger sister before him.

"How are you doing, Sayo?" Raiga inquired. Inwardly, he was relieved that Asuka didn't target either sister or he would have to face the scorn from an overprotective grandfather.

"Fine…" Sayo said. "We were just going to get lunch before we heard that you were seen outside of the place Asuka stayed at. Is everything okay…with you guys?" she asked with concern.

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure since she wasn't there," Raiga said.

"Say, where is Fuuko? Isn't she usually with you?" Sayo asked.

Raiga puckered before thinking up a solution and spoke up.

"You see… there was something up and I send her to take care of an errand while I tried to talk with Asuka." Raiga explains half-truthfully. There is no way that he can tell them that Asuka being a Fangire this whole time without causing Sayo and her sister to panic.

"I see. That is unfortunate," Sayo sighed in understanding. "Raiga, would you come and joined us for lunch with everyone?" she asked.

"Sure…" This might make things easier for him to look after Sayo and her younger sister if Asuka did show up. He accompanies the two sisters on their way to lunch.

"Say, Raiga-san. What are your thoughts about war?" Ruiko asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" Raiga raising an eyebrow at the sudden question. Especially from the younger sister of Sayo.

"I mean…you're a mercenary, you must have been through wars before." Ruiko said.

"Ruiko, I don't think that is something you should ask Raiga about," Sayo said, knowing how much Raiga despises bloodshed conflicts.

"Don't worry, Sayo," Raiga assured Sayo before looks back at Ruiko and answered. "Your village… it endured quite a lot from poverty and must send out people to provide money here, right?" He thinks back to how he first entered the village itself.

"That's right…" Ruiko answered.

"I've seen other countries face similar situations because of the Empire's actions. Everyone struggled to survive to get more. There is no good or evil in war. No matter if you were a soldier or not, you will be dragged into it one way or another." Ruiko winced hard at that. "But most of all, every single person I've met who gave me their thoughts about the conflict…they're scared. Even I'm scared for myself." Raiga admits solemnly.

"Scared of what? You're really strong…" Ruiko looking baffled at his words.

"That is true," Raiga said, "but every time the Empire fought, they become more vicious and crueler. The same goes for those to work their way up in the Empire. There are those who are afraid of ending up become their victims or ends up as themselves. Sometimes I worry that I'll become like them. You think that I'm crazy, right?"

"No…" Ruiko shook her head. "It's just… that I'm surprised to hear this… from someone like you. Do you think Tatsumi will end up like them?" she asked.

"It's hard to say about what goes on with Tatsumi now..." Raiga shrugged. He also knows that he and Tatsumi never had the proper time to talk about how things are between them due to the interference of Night Raid.

Sayo soon placed her hand on her shoulder. "Even so, I still want to believe that Tatsumi would come back and still be the goof-boy that we know."

"I guess so," Ruiko said.

* * *

There was the sound of feral growl that can be heard in the training room of Castle Doran as IXA was blocking the energy slashes that came from Garulu's claws with IXA-calibur. Soon IXA comes charging at him with the sword in her hands.

But Garulu moved out of the way as she stumbled before rolling across the floor in the process. They have been this for hours when it comes to teaching the young girl with a sword before giving her permission to used IXA System. It wasn't long until IXA was held up by the neck part of her armor and stares at the sinister crimson eyes of Garulu who stares back at her.

" **That type of mistake will lead anyone to their own downfall at the hands of their enemies.** " Garulu spoke before throwing her back from him. " **If someone fails to see where their enemies are going will doom themselves!"**

IXA skidded across the ground and struggled to get herself back up as the last Wolfen watches her coming at him once again. It wasn't long until they heard beeping from the IXA Knuckle.

Garulu slashes the floor as electricity flowed through from the ground to his claws and released powerful slashes toward her direction.

When the attacks come for her, IXA went down and slides across the floor to avoid the attacks. She comes across him and slashed him across the chest with IXA-Calibur.

" **That is a good trick, but it doesn't work often…** " Garulu said, still standing his ground.

IXA removed her IXA Knuckle from the belt and tossed it not far from where she was. This led to her armor vanishing as Fuuko is catching her breath from the pain in her chest.

Garulu is a bit surprised by her action of throwing the IXA Knuckle aside and saw the smoke emitting from the device itself. He soon turned back to his human form and looks at Fuuko.

"How do you feel?" Jiro asked.

Fuuko looks a bit strained, but she struggled to get her balance as she tried to stand up as Jiro made sure she didn't fall. "I...I will be fine for a while." she replied.

"You should take a break. You'll need it before we continue our training again." Jiro stated.

* * *

Raiga, along with Sayo her sister Ruiko, are having a conversation while eating lunch in the dinner building.

But it wasn't long until they hear several villagers yawning at the same time.

"Is there something the matter?" Raiga asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior.

"S-Sorry… I feel sleepy." Sayo said before collapsing onto the table and the same goes for her sister.

It wasn't long until he noticed everyone around was starting to get tired and fell asleep in the process. And the source of it was a strange powder in the air, this made Raiga block his nose and mouth as he got out of the building immediately.

"Don't worry, they will be in for a long nap… Rai," A familiar voice said as this made Raiga narrows his eyebrows at one person in front of him.

Asuka.

"Asuka…what do you want?" questioned Raiga with a serious expression.

"I just want us to be together like we were meant to be…" Asuka said.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." he refused.

"Why are you still playing hard to get, Rai?" Asuka asked, showing a pleading expression. "Don't you know that we are meant to be together since we were reunited by fate?"

This made Raiga look very unpleased with her.

"If fate's responsible for this, then why did everyone we ever knew have to die?!" Raiga exclaimed, seriousness and sadness. "Why did we have to be the ones to survive!?"

"I know what happens in the past can't be fixed…" Asuka said. "...but you don't have to worry, the madness of the so-called Empire and everything else will no longer harm anyone else." She finished with a serious expression.

"What are you talking about!?" Raiga questioned.

"I can't tell you unless," Asuka said, "you joined me—"

"Like hell I would do that!" Raiga stated seriously. "Stop with what you're planning to do to this village!" Before taking out a slip of paper from his pocket.

Asuka stares at him blankly with her expression becoming hollow. The only thing in her mind is cursing the fact that she wasn't careful about hiding her belongings.

"…"

"I don't know who you are with and why… but Sayo and everyone in this village don't deserve this fate! There is no reason for you to do this!" Raiga protested, "Leave them alone!"

"No reason… I was born as a Fangire!" Asuka argued angrily. "THIS IS WHAT I AM!" she shouted with her eyes turned on like crystals.

But Raiga wasn't unfazed by that and looked directly at her.

"But you can use that ability to help those with the problems of Danger Beasts and take their life energy!" Raiga tried reasoning. After all, he met Fangires who want to coexist without devouring human life force and eat Danger Beasts instead.

"There are other ways to live with a human than seeing them as food! Please, stop this! Asuka!" he pleaded desperately.

A few long moments passed. Raiga stared at Asuka. Asuka stared at Raiga.

A shadow passed over Asuka's face, her expression slackening. Her head sagged, her gaze sinking down to her feet.

"Asuka—" Before Raiga realized, Asuka was already close to him and wrapped her arms around him as she holds him tightly.

This made Raiga's eyes widen in shock before trying to get away. But Asuka's grip on him was far stronger than he realized.

"You're too soft, Rai," Asuka spoke with a sad smile. "But I know how cruel the world is. The world devours those weak and kind like you." Her smile became twisted before transforming into her Fangire form and energy fangs materialized around them.

" **You'll be part of me forever…** " she said as those fangs came toward Raiga.

But Kivat comes out of his hiding spot and knocked them all away before ramming his head against the Moth Fangire in the process.

This released Raiga from her grips in the process and trying to catch his breath while looking at Kivat who was knocking the Moth Fangire away.

"Raiga, come on! We need to fight!" Kivat shouts.

"I—" Raiga showed hesitation on his expression at the thought of it. If he couldn't reason with Asuka, then he will…

"Raiga, what's the matter?" Kivat asked, looking confused.

But Raiga was hesitant before they heard a loud sound.

"What in the world is going on?!" Few of the villagers questioned, coming toward the dinner building and alarmed by the presence of Moth Fangire.

The Moth Fangire turned and fired energy fangs at them and impaled them in the process. Raiga immediately throws his war fans to destroy the energy fangs. This allowed the Moth Fangire to fly out of the village.

"Wait!" Raiga shouted before running after her.

* * *

Raiga soon finds himself outside of the village and looking around the snowy woods for his childhood friend.

"Asuka!" Raiga called out. "ASUKA!"

No matter how far he searches, he didn't find her anywhere. It wasn't long until Kivat showed up and smacked him with a headbutt in the head.

Raiga groans as he holds the head and glares at the small bat in front of him. "Ow…! What was that for!?" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you!?" Kivat questioned. "You shouldn't let your guard down like that!" He stated seriously.

"I know that! I-It just that…" Raiga responds, sadly. "I know that I have to prepare when facing off against Fangires who seek to devour humans...but Asuka...she's my friend, and I—"

"And you couldn't do it." Kivat finished with a frown. "Listen, she already went past the point of no return when she tried to feed on the village. If you had hesitated a second later, they would have been empty husks."

"It just that I don't want to end up being worse as everyone who fought over the Empire." Raiga's voice came out as pathetic as Raiga felt, as he should feel.

"Do you really think that you're like them?" The question almost came across as rhetorical in his voice, but Raiga understood it as genuine.

"N-No… I mean… resolving everything with just killing and more killing."

"You aren't like them, Raiga. You never found killing as a sport or fun. That is the line you draw yourself from being like them." answered Kivat. He fluttered over to rest on Raiga's shoulder before patting him on the back with his wing. "I understand that this might be the hardest thing to do."

Raiga can't help but choke on those words.

"The same goes for love. Love is painful. Being able to endure it is what makes a man truly a man."

"There is no way… someone like me being able to handle that," Raiga said sadly. "The thought of everyone dying in front of me and I had no choice but to run…"

"It's natural to feel like that. But now, you should focus on protecting what you still can. Like, Sayo's village and Fuuko." Kivat said.

Raiga took a deep breath before releasing it as Kivat sees there is still some tense on his shoulders.

"Let's go, Kivat," Raiga said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka was making her way from the woods after she is certain that Raiga wouldn't follow her any longer than before.

Before she could go any further, someone flew in front of her and standing in front of her once again— Raiga.

"Are you going to stand in my way again?" asked Asuka.

"Asuka, I want to ask you once more and stop this before anyone else gets hurt. Come with me and let us leave this corrupted country behind!" Raiga stated seriously.

"Do you think that you truly cared about me, Rai…?" Asuka scoffed. "You already chose your path like your father. The same goes for me. **Nothing between us will change!** " She said before transforming into her Fangire Form.

"Kivat…!" Shouted Raiga as he raised his hand into the air and snatched Kivat from there.

" **GABUU!** "

Soon crystal marking appeared on his cheeks before he whispered, "Henshin…"

After he placed Kivat on his belt, he soon donned silver before wearing the armor of Kiva.

It wasn't long until both Kiva and the Moth Fangire charged at each other with their punch colliding with each other at the same time. Both threw a punch with their right hand which the other caught as they started to grapple before breaking apart. They began to fight again, even though Kiva didn't seem to give his all, and the Moth Fangire wasn't much the same. A punch to the chest sent the Moth Fangire flying backward while Kiva approached her.

But, Moth Fangire opened her mouth and fired yellow spores from her mouth at Kiva's direction. Kiva stumbled back as the gold dust exploded against his armor as sparks flew across the air.

While Kiva is down, Moth Fangire formed her weapon, a sword, and charged at Kiva before slashing his armor furiously. Kiva cried out in pain as the Fangire slashed at her armor. When she was about to strike again, Kiva grabbed her arm and throws her over his shoulder.

This made the Moth Fangire let out a painful groan before struggling to get herself back up from the ground. She then picked up her sword once again and charged at Kiva.

Kiva moved out of the way from the sword the Moth Fangire threw at him. But when he dodged one of the blows, the Moth Fangire kicked Kiva in the gut, making him let out a cry in pain, and slashes him across the chest with her sword.

This sends Kiva further flying away from her in the process and hits the back of a tree. The Moth Fangire slowly walks toward him with her sword ready.

Kiva reaches for his belt and grabs the Garulu Fuestle as he gave it to Kivat to blow on.

" **GARULU SABER!** "

The Moth Fangire soon comes charging at Kiva before a blue comet intercepts her path by collided with Kiva. It wasn't long until Kiva stand up again as his and Kivat's eyes turned blue as Kiva wielded the Garulu Saber in his hand.

Kiva let out a feral growl into the air before he crouched down on his right knee, making the Fangire shudder at his change in personality, his right arm pointed down and a bit out in front of him gripping the dirt and snow as Garulu Saber rested on his shoulder.

The Moth Fangire soon shrugged off at Kiva's sudden behavior and pointed her sword at him. Neither of them move as the chilly wind move passed them. But it wasn't long until they both charged at each at the same time as their sword collided with another.

Kiva dodged a blow aiming for his head by diving down and tripping her to the ground with his leg. He then slashes her chest with furious slashes that lead to multiple sparks flying in the air.

Kiva was going to bring down the Garulu Saber on her head to destroy her. But the Moth Fangire soon delivered an upper kick to his stomach, giving her enough time to move away from him and fired out yellow spores once again.

This made Kiva leap away as he was standing on a small hill away from her. The Moth Fangire soon leap into the air and flew straight at him with her sword in her hand.

Kiva moved his Garulu Saber in front of him as it howls, and then pushes it forward unleashing a sonic wave attack on the Moth Fangire. The attack hits the Moth Fangire, sending her flying across the trees as she was dragged through the dirt blue lightning arcing across her body as she went.

Kiva brought his hands back to his side before Kivat spoke up.

"Now, Kiva!" Shouted Kivat as Kiva placed the blade part of Garulu Saber in Kivat's jaw.

" **GARULU BITE!** "

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as a full moon rose high above Kiva. The Rider's mouthplate opened and then he placed the handle of his sword between the 'fangs'. Going into a crouch with his arms spread to the sides, he then looks at the Moth Fangire before leaping upwards.

He then came down twisting his body and slashed down at the Fangire who brought up her sword to protect herself.

As Kiva brought down the blade on her without any hesitation, the rush of memories from childhood to present flown through his mind.

 _Two children become friends on their first day…_

 _The shy boy and energetic girl were having fun together…_

 _The energetic girl who encouraged him when playing his violin with a gentle smile…_

But it is unfortunate that once bright and innocent memory would end tragically like this…

As Kiva landed, he turned his back towards the Fangire kneeling on his right knee as his right hand was on the ground in front of him holding himself steady. A large ghostly image of a Wolfen's head appeared before the Fangire exploded as she let out a painful scream.

The Fangire exploded in shards of rainbow-colored glass as her soul rose up towards the sky. Castle Doran quickly swallowed the Fangire soul as it flies away. Kiva quickly brought the Garulu Saber to his left shoulder before slowly bringing it to his side.

He turned around, ready to leave before hearing a small flap of wings and looks up to see a crow flying toward him. It wasn't long until the crow dropped something in front of him which looks like a small container. But for what?

Kiva reverted to Raiga as Kivat flew off the belt and the sword flew into the night's sky. He approached the small object and picked it up.

He wasn't sure what it is or why the crow delivered it to him specifically, but his curiosity got the better of him when trying to find out what it is.

Raiga pressed a button on the middle and opened to reveal a letter inside the object with his name on it. He soon opened the letter and stares at the words as his eyes couldn't widen any further.

" _If you are reading this, then it's likely that I am no longer alive. I never really apologized that I never came looking for you after all this time. I'm so sorry... Rai._ "

Raiga can't help but feel his blood going cold. How could something like this be here when she is gone…?

" _There were so many things that I wanted to tell and explain to you. Like how I've become a Fangire when me and other children after being captured by the imperial soldiers, and being tormented as their 'spoils for fun'. It was something that you never imagine how it felt after they take everything belonging to you. And something within me came out when I couldn't take it anymore… and everything in me was burning. Burning in a hot flame...the next thing I know that everything around me turned glass."_

Raiga can't help but having a downward frown. He had no idea that happened… but it was too much.

" _The feeding was unbearable, and I still wanted more. I've started to understand why your father fought against those who feed on human indiscrimination. Not even Danger Beasts will suit my appetite...even after eating human souls for the first time. But the thought of you is why I resist losing my side to the beast within when I was trying to find my way back home. When I did… no one was there anymore. It's hard to believe that a small village that had never done anything wrong and yet The Empire slaughtered everyone anyway._ _I didn't see a future for myself and there is nowhere to run. It was when I met a man… his name is Souei. He took me in after finding me alone in the ruins of our village and took me into his group…whose goal is to awaken a king with incredible power._ "

He noticed there was a tear mark dotted the page and the handwriting became shaky.

" _In order to awaken the king… there needs to be a large number of souls… Souei planned a ritual… a ritual that sacrificed the souls of countless in the Empire… and wipe away the people… I didn't have anything against it… especially I wonder if the king can bring everyone back… that is all I wanted…_ "

This made the color on his face go pale as he continued reading her letter, " _But when I saw you again… I was relieved that you didn't fall into the cycle of carnage here… and you have someone to care for… even if I wished… to take her place instead… but when I find out that you were Kiva… I started to have doubts in my mind… about the plan… and I know that if I deserted my mission… Souei will come executed me himself… that I went with the plan of killing both of us…_ "

"Asuka…. Why?" Raiga whispered in shock.

" _I want to take you away from your burden… that you inherited from your father… and freed you from the cruelty of this world… But I guess that it didn't work out… even with you by my side, I doubt that I will be able to support you… and I hated this rotten world… for taking what's important to us… for attack those who couldn't protect ourselves…_ "

So… this is what she was planned with the fight. Asuka…

" _Rai, if you still believe in this world… I won't stop you… but I want you to forget about me and move on… However, I want you to find true happiness from what you're doing… and live your life free from fate and destiny…_ "

That is where the letter ends as the sun was rising upon the direction. Raiga dropped to his knees on the snow and his face was facing the direction where the shattered remains of his childhood friend was. His right hand was clenched hard on the letter. Raiga can't help but cry as tears dropped to the ground. Crying because of what happened to his friend and her true intention that he failed to see.

Kivat looks sadly at his friend and consoled him by patting him with his wing as he stood by his side like he always has.

* * *

(Later)

Raiga stopped crying and returns to Castle Doran as he drifted into a long sleep in his own room. Fuuko, Kivat, and the Armed Monsters were having breakfast.

"Is he going… to be alright, Kivat?" Fuuko questioned with a worried expression.

"It won't do much if you try to press him about how it hurts until he's ready to talk about it," Riki said calmly.

"It's better that Raiga-sama gets much rest after that fight," Ramon said after finished his breakfast.

But it wasn't long until Jiro rising up from his chair as he senses something unusual within the Castle Doran.

"We have an unwanted guest…" Jiro warned to others.

Soon everyone turned to the direction where Jiro was looking like an unusually gray and distorted wall coming out of nowhere.

"What is that…?" Fuuko questioned, confused and shocked as Riki and Ramon standing beside Jiro.

It wasn't long until they see someone emerge from it. It is a man dressed in a beige long coat and pants of the same color with a white shirt under the coat and a beige hat. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore glasses.

"I don't mean to alarm any of you…" The man started off.

Kivat's eyes widen in shock upon looking at the man, "You again!?"

"Kivat, do you know this person?" Fuuko questioned.

"Yeah…" Kivat answered, still looking at the man suspicious. "He is the one who got us to come into the Capital in the first place." He revealed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. No events about what occurs within the capital here for this chapter. If you have an idea of who the person in the end, I have my reasons for using him here for the purpose of my story. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concerns. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. See you all next time.**


End file.
